Derrière les écailles
by imagine un nom cool
Summary: Début de la 6ème année, Harry entre sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans le compartiment des Serpentards pour espionner Malefoy qu'il soupçonne d'être un Mangemort. A la place, il découvre que contrairement aux apparences, certains Serpentards peuvent devenir des alliés... Fic chorale qui réécrit le tome 6 autour de nouveaux liens entre les 4 maisons. F/F M/M F/M
1. Des serpents moins venimeux que prévu

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic avec plusieurs chapitres et un véritable scénar. (ouuuuuh, le challenge, l'aventure, tout ça !)_

 _Je suis le déroulé original des livres jusqu'au 5 et reprends au début du 6, tome que je vais pour le coup complètement réécrire et changer. Je prends aussi des libertés avec le caractère de la majorité des Serpentards et ai inventé un personnage. Mais sinon, j'essaie de rester à peu près fidèle aux autres personnages de JKR, notamment pour les héros traditionnels._

 _Evidemment, l'histoire originale et la majorité des personnages et de l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant._

 _/!\_ _Cette fic aborde_ _par moments_ _des thèmes matures, déconseillés aux moins de 15 ans. Et i_ _l y a des couples lgbt_ _ainsi que_ _des scènes d_ _e sexe suggérées. Ce n'est jamais très_ _graphique,_ _mais c'est quand même là!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi, ô lect-eur-rice anonyme (n'hésite pas à briser l'anonymat en commentant!) :D_

 ** **Chapitre 1 : Des serpents moins venimeux que prévu****

Harry, invisible sous sa cape, emboîta le pas à Zabini et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le compartiment avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Puis, il se glissa telle une ombre dans un recoin et ne bougea plus, inquiet que son souffle ou le battement rapide de son cœur ne trahisse sa présence et n'attire sur lui l'attention de quatre Serpentards hostiles.

Mais le risque en valait la peine. Voldemort était de retour, en train d'organiser ses troupes. La guerre était imminente. Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter : il fallait s'attaquer au mal à sa source. Et quoi que puissent penser Ron et Hermione, Malefoy et ses amis allaient bientôt devenir des Mangemorts, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Harry ne __pouvait__ pas leur laisser le temps de devenir de nouveaux Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète le persiflage des Serpentards sur le choix des invités de Slughorn, Harry coula un regard méfiant sur ses ennemis. Il était un peu étonné de ne pas voir Crabbe et Goyle dans le lot, mais après avoir creusé dans sa mémoire, il constata que depuis l'année précédente, les deux gorilles avaient été remplacés par Zabini.

Théodore Nott, un jeune homme filiforme, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, habituellement à l'écart des autres étudiants, partageait ce jour là leur compartiment. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu auprès de Malefoy. Pourtant, il était bien là, appuyé contre la fenêtre, à la fois dans le cercle et en dehors. Le regard qu'il posait depuis son coin sur ses camarades était lointain, son expression faciale indéchiffrable.

A côté de lui, à une distance respectable, se tenait Pansy Parkinson, une fille aux cheveux noirs en carré, aussi stupide que méchante, qui avait toujours collé Malefoy comme un petit chien. Harry ne s'étonna pas de la voir ici, mais l'expression espiègle et l'étincelle d'intelligence qui brillait au fond de ses yeux verts étaient elles plus inattendues. Il manqua même s'étouffer lorsqu'il l'entendit lancer une pique spirituelle à Malefoy. La Parkinson qu'il connaissait ne se moquait pas de son idole, et elle était bien incapable de faire de l'esprit…

Perturbé par cet écart flagrant avec l'image qu'il avait de la sorcière, Harry préféra reporter son attention sur la banquette d'en face. Blaise Zabini, beau garçon à la peau noire, aux yeux en amande et à la gestuelle gracieuse, était assis à côté de Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas d'avis tranché sur cet individu généralement silencieux. Il avait toujours adopté une attitude neutre envers lui et les Gryffondors, ce qui pour un Serpentard était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la courtoisie. Là, il racontait l'épisode Slughorn avec humour et finesse.

Drago Malefoy, assis à côté de lui, l'écoutait d'un air amusé, ses yeux gris emplis d'une douceur étrange. Cette bienveillance contrariait Harry. Et le langage corporel des deux garçons était plus déstabilisant encore. Ils étaient assis très près, au point que leurs jambes et leurs épaules se touchaient, et il avait même cru voir leurs mains se rejoindre l'espace d'un instant. Depuis quand deux personnes aussi snobs toléraient un tel contact physique ?

De manière générale, il régnait dans le compartiment une atmosphère d'harmonie et de convivialité qui dérangeait grandement le Gryffondor…

"Bon, tout cela est bien gentil, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous entendre déblatérer sur Slughorn ou la mère de Blaise, dit soudain Nott, sortant de son mutisme.

\- Sottise, tout le monde aime entendre le ton charmeur de ma voix, surtout quand je parle de l'être le plus beau du monde de la magie, répliqua Zabini avec un sourire (faussement ?) hautain.

\- Le plus beau du monde de la Magie ? C'est ce que tu penses de Slughorn? T'as toujours eu des goûts de chiotte" persifla Parkinson.

Harry se surprit à trouver sa boutade drôle, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi Malefoy prenait un air vexé qui déclencha les rires de Parkinson et Zabini.

"Oui bon, on a compris, vous êtes drôles, complices, amis, on se marre bien. Tout est si génialissime ici qu'on se croirait presque chez des Gryffondors" cingla Nott.

Harry se sentit autant insulté par la remarque que les trois Serpentards, à voir leurs réactions outrées.

"Mais épargnez moi ces mièvreries et dîtes moi vos projets pour la guerre qui se profile" reprit le jeune homme.

L'atmosphère devint subitement grave. Les sourires s'effacèrent et Harry sentit ses muscles se contracter. La tension entre les quatre Serpentards était palpable. Allaient-il parler de Voldemort, de la marque, des projets du camp de l'Ombre ? Obtiendrait il enfin des informations utiles pour l'Ordre et la Guerre prochaine?

Parkinson, Zabini et Malefoy échangèrent un regard, sous l'œil impénétrable de Nott. Puis, après un accord tacite, Zabini sortit sa baguette et chuchota « Silencio ». Les bruits du couloir disparurent, Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et Harry, le coeur battant à tout rompre, tendit l'oreille...

"Il faut qu'on trouve les autres Serpentards prêts à s'engager contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit le blond. Qu'on noue des liens plus étroits avec le camp de la Lumière, pour les aider, et pour nous protéger. Sans se faire caler… Tu es avec nous ?"

* * *

Le masque de Nott se brisa dans un éclat de rire. Les épaules du jeune homme tressautaient sous l'effet de l'hilarité. Autour de lui, les trois Serpentards s'étaient figés.

Un malaise gluant s'accumulait désormais dans le compartiment. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre. La déclaration de Malefoy ne __pouvait pas__ être sérieuse. S'il avait pu, il serait lui aussi parti d'un grand rire, pour se rassurer. Mais les trois autres avaient l'air très sérieux…

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle Nott ", prononça Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

Ca, au moins, c'était fidèle au personnage.

Nott retrouva son impassibilité aussi subitement qu'il l'avait perdue.

"On n'a pas le même humour alors, j'en suis désolé… Mais votre petit projet est bien mignon. Irréalisable, dangereux, mais mignon. Je ne suis pas __avec__ vous. Mais je regarderai tout cela avec beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Tu es contre nous alors ?"

Malefoy s'était redressé, l'air menaçant, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Nott se leva à son tour, prit sa valise calmement puis se planta devant le blond, un petit sourire indéchiffrable collé aux lèvres.

"Non. Ni avec, ni contre vous. En dehors. Je sais que je ne rejoindrai pas Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de m'engager de l'autre côté non plus. Cela dit, je ne dirai rien de vos projets à personne.

\- Jure que tu ne diras rien, et que tu ne chercheras en aucun cas à entraver nos actions. Fais le Serment Inviolable.

\- Non.

\- Fais le !"

Nott toisa son interlocuteur, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Il reprit posément, en détachant chaque syllabe :

"Je promets que je ne ferai rien contre vous. Mais tu devras te contenter de ma parole, Drago. Je refuse de faire un Serment Inviolable, sous quelque condition que ce soit. Je préfère la torture et la mort à ce Serment.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, Nott… »

Malefoy était effrayant. Ses yeux gris étaient rougis de sang et des étincelles jaillissaient de sa baguette. Harry eut peur qu'il ne jette un Sort Impardonnable à Nott. Ses deux amis durent craindre la même chose car Zabini se leva, posa une main apaisante sur celle de Malefoy et baissa son bras doucement, presque tendrement. Pendant ce temps, Parkinson s'interposait entre Nott et le duo.

"Bon, fit elle d'une voix abrupte. Il est temps que tu partes… Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, on te tombera dessus, et cette fois pour de bon ? Pigé?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, son sourire malaisant toujours collé aux lèvres. Puis il ouvrit la port et s'éclipsa. Harry hésita un moment avant de lui emboîter le pas. Parkinson referma brutalement la porte derrière lui. Par dessus son épaule, il entraperçut Zabini qui tenait fermement Malefoy par les épaules et lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille, essayant visiblement de le calmer.

Harry resta un moment devant la porte close, interdit. Il était entré pour démasquer des Mangemorts, et il avait démasqué des alliés (ce terme était vraiment très étrange pour des Serpentards). Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré la première option, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une cible sur laquelle rediriger la colère qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Sirius…

Puis il s'ébroua et courut rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas dit ça __parce que__ tu étais dans la pièce ?"

Harry posa un regard fatigué sur son meilleur ami, par dessus son plat richement garni. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son aventure dans le train, Ron ne s'était plus départi de cette expression dubitative qui lui donnait envie de lui taper (amicalement) dessus, expression qu'il gardait même au banquet de début d'année.

"Pour la énième fois Ron, j'étais invisible."

Comme le rouquin ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il se dépêcha d'ajouter:

"Et non, ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là.

\- Ron, on a établi ça depuis au moins une demi-heure, intervint Hermione, accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit geste agacé de la main. L'important, maintenant, c'est de définir un plan de rapprochement. Je vois trois phases : observer ce trio, confirmer ce qu'Harry a entendu, puis entrer en contact avec eux."

Ron recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train d'avaler.

"QUOI ? Entrer en contact avec… __eux__?!"

Les visages se tournèrent vers le duo. Le fait que Ron s'étouffait et qu'Hermione lui tapait vigoureusement dans le dos en le rabrouant n'aidait pas.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de détourner l'attention. La première chose qui lui vint, dans un sursaut inattendu d'imagination, fut de montrer Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui flottait un peu plus loin et de lui inventer un amour secret avec la Dame Grise, fantôme de la maison Serdaigle à la beauté hautaine. C'était bancal, mais contre toute attente la diversion marcha, attirant le regard de ses camarades de Gryffondor sur le fantôme de leur maison. Harry se sentit presque désolé lorsqu'il vit Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil glousser frénétiquement et se donner des grands coups de coudes complices, devant le fantôme dépité. D'autant plus que ce dernier lui jeta un regard furieux.

Ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils se disputaient toujours, à voix basse. Ron, très rouge, compensait son ton étouffé par des gestes véhéments, tandis que Hermione avait adopté son air le plus hautain et levait les yeux au ciel dès que le rouquin l'accusait d' « insouciance dangereuse » ou de « trahison envers sa maison ». Harry remarqua néanmoins qu'ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur dispute qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence, et que leurs visages étaient si proches qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Cette idée le mit d'abord mal à l'aise, puis après réflexion elle le fit rigoler. L'année promettait d'être intéressante...

Il jeta ensuite son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Nott était assis au bout de la table, solitaire et indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini, tous trois à côté, discutaient du bout des lèvres, la nuque raide et les gestes aristocratiques, avec l'air fier et froid (et même bête pour Parkinson) qu'il avait cru naturel pour eux avant cette journée. Rien ne laissait deviner que ces quatre-là avaient renié le camp de l'Ombre. A se demander si la scène vue dans le train n'était pas qu'un songe… Cependant, à la lueur de cette scène, le discours du choixpeau magique un peu plus tôt prenait une dimension nouvelle : toutes ces histoires sur la nécessité de rester unis et de voir par-delà les préjugés n'étaient peut-être pas qu'un délire de vieux chapeau sénile...

Les élèves se turent, Ron et Hermione compris, lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole et présenta Slughorn comme nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (les applaudissements furent polis mais non enthousiastes) puis termina sur un petit discours à propos des nécessaires précautions à adopter en ces temps incertains. Après quoi, la salle se vida bruyamment et le méli mélo d'élèves empêcha le trio de poursuivre leur discussion.

Il y eut encore un moment très gênant où après avoir vu Hagrid, les trois amis se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'entre eux –et probablement aucun de leur niveau- n'avait gardé le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Cette prise de conscience et la culpabilité qu'elle occasionna acheva de balayer au loin le thème épineux des Serpentards...

 **Voilà, j'ai fini ce premier chapitre ! Avis aux lect-eur-ice-s : un commentaire serait plus que bienvenu, histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez, et que je me dise que je n'écris pas dans le vide ! Je répondrai, promis!**

 **J'ai décidé de garder Rogue en potion parce qu'il me plait mieux comme ça. Je compte d'ailleurs bien le faire intervenir plus dans cette histoire, le p'tit chou au nez crochu !**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	2. Où hirsute n'est pas péjoratif

_Et voici le chapitre deux! On quitte le point de vue de Harry pour en adopter un autre. Car oui, cette fic aura de multiples héros, pas juste Harry ou le trio des Gryffondors, ni même ces trois là et les Serpentards... Mais vous verrez!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3_

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Où hirsute n'est pas péjoratif****

Le projet de se rapprocher des trois Serpentards s'essouffla dés la première semaine de cours.

Certes, les premiers jours, Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient observé le trio vert et argent lors des repas et de leurs cours communs ou lorsqu'ils les croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais tout cela n'avait rien donné. Ron, qui trouvait l'idée absurde depuis le début, fit même remarquer que plus il les regardait interagir avec leurs camarades, plus il les trouvait haïssables. Il faut dire que Parkinson avait la fâcheuse tendance d'insulter tous ceux qu'elle croisait et que Malefoy affichait un air suffisant des plus agaçants lorsqu'il évoluait dans les couloirs, comme s'il était un prince au milieu de gueux.

La déception face à ce manque de résultats, la cadence effrénée des cours, l'approche des essais de Quidditch et le retour à la vie sociale et festive de Poudlard minèrent peu à peu l'enthousiasme des trois Gryffondors. Surtout qu'Harry reçut un premier rendez-vous chez Dumbledore qui le ramena durement à la perspective de la guerre et de sa responsabilité comme Élu. Hermione le vit avec inquiétude se fermer et mettre tout le reste au second plan, y compris les histoires de copinage avec leurs ennemis de toujours.

Ce fut en parlant avec Ginny, un soir de la deuxième semaine, que Hermione retrouva la motivation de reprendre ses tentatives de rapprochement.

Elles s'étaient installées dans les fauteuils les plus confortables de la Salle Commune et discutaient devant la cheminée. En même temps, Hermione notait des idées pour sensibiliser les élèves de Poudlard à la cause des elfes de maison et Ginny polissait amoureusement son balais.

Au début, la conversation avait tourné autour de l'incapacité de Ron à admettre que sa petite sœur sorte avec Dean. Puis la critique s'était étendue à la famille Weasley au complet, accusée d'être étouffante et enfermée dans ses préjugés, à sa mère qui la couvait trop et ses frères qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle n'était plus une pauvre petite fille démunie, avant de revenir à Ron qui incarnait tout ça et se montrait le plus fermé d'esprit de tous en persistant à se moquer de Luna même après leur aventure au Département des Mystères.

"Tu penses qu'on est trop fermé, de manière générale, à Gryffondor?" Avait alors demandé Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise que Ron récolte tout les blâmes.

La bouillonnante rousse avait levé le nez de son balais, fronçant le nez en réfléchissant.

"Oui, c'est possible. Regarde l'A.D. : là au moins, il y avait aussi des gens d'autres maisons ! Luna, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones et même cette greluche de Cho Chang se sont montrées tout à fait capables d'œuvrer pour la communauté… On a parfois tendance à rester entre Gryffondors. Pas que Ron d'ailleurs.

\- Et les Serpentards? Il n'y en avait pas à l'A.D…"

Cette fois, la réponse de Ginny mit du temps à venir et fut plus hésitante.

"C'est vrai, mais personne ne les avait invité…

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait s'entendre avec certains d'entre eux, dans l'école voire… __après__?"

Cette fois, Ginny posa son balais à ses pieds et réfléchit une bonne minute. Hermione attendit avec espoir. Lorsqu'elle ne se laissait pas emporter par son tempérament de feu, la rousse faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence humaine.

"Je suppose que ce serait possible, bien que difficile. Évidemment, y a des types comme Malefoy qui sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle, depuis des générations."

Hermione toussa discrètement dans sa main. La haine pour les Malefoy était une tradition familiale weasleyienne qui remontait à la nuit des temps. Même Ginny, pourtant plus ouverte que ses frères, en avait hérité.

"Mais ils ne doivent pas tous être comme ça. Tu vois Blaise Zabini, dans ton année? Eh bien c'est un des seuls élèves, toutes maisons confondues, qui adresse normalement la parole à Luna."

Hermione hocha la tête. Blaise Zabini semblait un bon point pour commencer un éventuel rapprochement. Après un regard sur les notes qu'elle avait prises, elle se demanda s'il accepterait également d'adhérer à S.A.L.E...

* * *

Ron manqua s'étrangler quand Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy Parkinson, lors du cours de potions suivant. Et il ne fut pas le seul. L'ensemble des élèves présents réagirent : les Serdaigles haussèrent le sourcil, les Poufsouffles ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés, les Gryffondors s'indignèrent et les Serpentards sifflèrent d'un air menaçant.

Hermione, mal à l'aise, offrit un sourire timide à Parkinson. Ce qui lui valut deux regards assassins, de la part de l'intéressée et, de manière plus surprenante, d'une blonde discrète de Poufsouffle assise juste devant elle (Will Adley ou quelque chose comme ça). Hermione regretta de plus belle que Zabini se soit si vite mis en binôme avec Malefoy, la forçant au dernier moment à revoir ses plans et à se rabattre sur l'antipathique Serpentarde

"Fréquenter Potter a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Mlle Granger, déclara le professeur de potions de sa voix traînante. Je suppose que ce petit numéro a comme but d'attirer l'attention sur vous… Être la miss-je-sais-tout ne suffit plus à votre ego ? Peut-être vous faut-il aussi une cicatrice, et le titre d' « élue » ?"

Hermione se força à baisser la tête. Elle savait pertinemment ce que le détestable personnage essayait de faire. Elle ne devait à aucun prix tomber dans le piège et répliquer.

Elle osa un coup d'œil vers Harry, qui menaçait d'exploser quelques rangs derrière, et fut soulagée de voir que Ron s'efforçait de le calmer. Le rouquin se retourna brièvement et parvint à communiquer en un regard éloquent qu'il condamnait sa tentative de rapprochement vis-à-vis de l'ennemi mais allait tout faire pour empêcher Harry de se récolter une retenue. Hermione ne put totalement réprimer un sourire attendri : Ron avait mûri, tout en restant incroyablement gamin et obtus sur certains points...

"Votre ego a tellement enflé que vous ne daignez même pas répondre à votre professeur, Mlle Granger ? Un manque flagrant de respect qui vaudra 5 points à Gryffondor."

Hermione serra les dents mais resta muette, le regard rivé sur sa table. Rogue attendit un peu, puis constatant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus, il commença son cours.

Parkinson en profita pour rouler de grands yeux furieux vers sa nouvelle voisine et lui siffler :

"Mais à quoi tu joues, la hirsute ? "

Hermione grimaça un sourire qu'elle voulait poli vers la Serpentarde. Parkinson la regarda comme si elle était folle et marmonna quelque chose sur ces gens qu'il faudrait interner à Sainte Mangouste. La préfète se sentit soudain très seule.

Elle reprit pourtant courage lorsque Rogue annonça avec un sourire sadique qu'ils allaient préparer deux par deux un philtre de Mort Vivante, soit une des potions les plus difficiles du manuel. L'occasion rêvée d'établir le contact avec la Serpentarde et de voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière son masque désagréable (et tellement crédible !).

Pour le moment, la jeune femme était occupée à jurer, l'air aussi amène qu'un chien à trois têtes. Hermione la détailla et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler lorsqu'elle ne fronçait pas furieusement les sourcils. Avec ses traits fins, son nez retroussé, ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré et sa silhouette gracile, elle avait de quoi être jolie, et même gracieuse, si on faisait abstraction de sa façon hargneuse de se mouvoir et de ses mimiques soit bougonnes, soit hautaines…

Cette pensée fut brisée net lorsque la potentiellement délicate Serpentarde lui aboya dessus :

" Tu comptes m'aider à la préparer cette putain de potion? Ou tu préfères admirer ma gueule de Sang Pur, histoire de prendre exemple sur ma beauté supérieure ?

\- Sang pur, sang pur… Tu crois vraiment que la valeur tient à ça ?" répliqua vertement Hermione en commençant à réunir les ingrédients.

Parkinson ricana méchamment.

Après cet échange, Hermione n'eut plus le courage de tenter à nouveau de discuter. De toute façon, la potion était tellement compliquée qu'elle fut bientôt complètement absorbée par la préparation. Derrière elle, Harry et Ron semblaient de plus en plus paniqués. Des fumées verdâtres nauséabondes s'échappaient de leur chaudron. Hermione compatit lorsqu'elle vit Ron tenter à quatre pattes de récupérer un œil qui roulait sur le sol, sous le regard froidement amusé de Rogue.

"Ça n'avance pas… On n'aura jamais fini à l'heure, et Rogue est capable de nous garder jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tous fini… Je vais manquer le début du cours d'Hagrid."

Hermione releva la tête du chaudron fumant. Est-ce que Parkinson venait de se plaindre de ce que Rogue empiète sur le cours d' _ _Hagrid__? Mieux, est ce que Parkinson, une Serpentarde, par définition hostile au demi-géant, avait décidé de continuer à suivre son cours, alors que même Harry, Ron et elle l'avaient abandonné ? Elle s'efforça de prendre une voix neutre et dit :

"Euh, oui,… ce serait vraiment dommage de rater le début du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Mais tellement ! C'est un des seuls cours vraiment intéressants ici, où on apprend, en pratique, à s'occuper de créatures passionnantes ! Et le vieux crochu qui nous empêche d'y aller, alors que tout ce qu'il connaît d'une bicorne, c'est qu'on peut utiliser ses cornes pour faire du Polynectar ! Je parie qu'il sait même pas quelle tête ça a en vrai, ni la douceur d'un bi…

\- Le vieux crochu est certes ravi de voir que contre toute attente, vous avez retenu quelque chose de vos cinq laborieuses années de potion et savez comment faire du Polynectar, mais il aimerait mieux que vous utilisiez ce savoir inespéré pour réaliser un philtre de Mort Vivante décent… Ce qui est loin d'être le cas… En même temps, je comprends que la présence insupportable de Granger ait pu influer négativement sur la préparation de cette potion…"

Rogue repartit dans un flottement de robe, après un griffonnement rapide sur son parchemin. Hermione crut deviner un « E », ce qui était injuste car leur potion était clairement plus réussie que celle de Zabini et de Malefoy qui avaient pourtant eu un « O », mais plutôt satisfaisant compte tenu du professeur.

A côté d'elle, Parkinson était pétrifiée. La Gryffondor risqua un nouveau sourire vers elle et lui chuchota :

"Je crois qu'on a eu Effort Exceptionnel. Sûrement parce qu'il a apprécié ton insulte."

Parkinson la regarda longuement, hésitante, avant de répondre.

"Peut-être… Comme quoi, une collaboration entre une Serpentarde et une Gryffondor peut être fructueuse…"

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se chargèrent de sous-entendus. Puis elle reprit sur son habituel ton hargneux :

"Enfin, si on ne s'étripe pas avant.

\- Évidemment.

\- Et évidemment, je blaguais quand je disais que le cours de ce gros balourd d'Hagrid avait un quelconque intérêt. Je ne suis son cours que pour me foutre de sa gueule.

-Je n'en doute pas."

Elles échangèrent un long regard auquel Ron et Harry mirent fin lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Hermione, une fois le cours fini.

"Bon, je ne te salue pas, la Hirsute. J'espère ne plus jamais devoir partager un cours avec toi."

Sur ces mots, Parkinson partit vers Malefoy et Zabini, qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin et posaient des regards dédaigneux sur le trio ennemi.

"Quelle garce celle là ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça mènerait à rien de les approcher, ces serpents !

\- Mais au contraire, très cher Ron, cette discussion avec Parkinson a été des plus encourageantes…"

Hermione offrit à son ami son air le plus satisfait et supérieur, sachant bien que ça l'énerverait (oui, se chamailler avec Ron était en secret une de ses activités favorites). Ce dernier chercha du soutien auprès d'Harry, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs affichait un air plus songeur qu'étonné ou scandalisé.

Puis Rogue posa son ombre hostile sur eux, les forçant à partir avant de récolter insultes et retenues…

 **Et de deux!**

 **Voici une amorce de rapprochement ! Ça avance lentement, mais j'aime bien poser les choses, histoire que ça soit un peu crédible et qu'on apprenne à connaître les personnages !**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs pu faire un zoom sur trois de mes persos préférés: Pansy, Hermione et Rogue, le trio gagnant! :P**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


	3. Avoir les pieds dans la boue, c'est sexy

_Et voici la suite! Avec encore une fois un titre débile! (guilty pleasure)_

 ** **Chapitre 3 : Avoir les pieds dans la boue, c'est sexy****

"Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux."

Devant le manque de réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A côté de lui, cachés derrière un arbre du parc avec la discrétion de Tonks, Harry et Hermione tentaient tant bien que mal de capter quelques mots de la conversation de Zabini, Malefoy et Parkinson, assis un peu plus bas, près du lac. Pour ce faire, Hermione avait rendu invisibles des Oreilles à Rallonge, grâce à un sortilège brillant (mais bon, Ron refusait de se laisser impressionner vu l'emploi stupide de ce sort).

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que ces deux idiots passaient leur temps libre à espionner les Serpentards. Ron ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, mais lui savait que des gens comme Malefoy ou Parkinson ne pourraient jamais devenir des alliés fiables. Quand bien même ils auraient vraiment renié le Camp de l'Ombre, ils restaient des Serpentards, sournois et lâches par définition. Zabini était peut-être moins mauvais que les autres. Mais Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire. Son père, non content d'être le bras droit de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, avait envoyé Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets lors de sa première année! Si c'était pas un signe que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec...

"Vous avez pas des devoirs à faire au lieu d'épier nos ennemis ? Hermione, qu'as tu fait de ton sérieux ? Depuis quand je suis le studieux du groupe, hein ?"

Ce rappel à ses devoirs fit mouche auprès d'Hermione. Elle lâcha enfin sa paire d'oreilles à rallonge et rejoignit le rouquin.

"Alors, ça a donné quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il, curieux malgré tout.

\- Oui, un peu, quelques bribes assez floues, répondit Hermione. Ils parlaient essentiellement de cours et de potins, des premières années de Serpentard, et de Will.

\- Donc vous n'avez strictement rien récolté" conclut Ron.

Son amie pinça les lèvres d'un air vexé, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait tort.

"C'est qui Will ? Demanda encore Ron.

\- Ronald ! Vraiment, on est en sixième année et tu ne connais toujours pas les gens de ton niveau ? Pour ta gouverne, Will Adley est une jolie Poufsouffle blonde, bonne élève, assez discrète."

Le jeune Weasley haussa les épaules. Il hésita un moment à répliquer qu'elle ne devait pas être si jolie que ça puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais remarquée, et que de surcroît il préférait les brunes, mais en mauvais Gryffondor, il n'osa pas. Il dut d'ailleurs étouffer un sursaut lorsque son amie se pencha soudain vers lui pour lire par dessus son épaule et que son menton frôla son cou.

"Ce chapitre n'est pas très clair. Je trouve que les cours d'Harry l'année dernière étaient bien plus compréhensibles...

\- Mmghghrbl, parvint à répondre le rouquin, rougissant.

\- Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est l'approche des essais de Quidditch qui te fait cet effet ? "

Le jeune homme s'englua dans une explication foireuse selon laquelle son rougissement serait du à une étrange combinaison de peur vis à vis de ces essais de Quidditch et de réaction au soleil pourtant peu agressif de septembre. Le retour d'Harry le sauva.

"Je crois que j'ai une piste.

-Oh !" S'exclama aussitôt Hermione.

Cet enthousiasme vexa Ron, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

"Ils parlent souvent de cette Will, reprit Harry. Ils semblent avoir une complicité étrange avec elle, étant donné leurs maisons respectives. Peut-être qu'en savoir plus sur leur relation nous aiderait ? Peut-être qu'elle est leur alliée ?

-Oh, ce n'est que ça, répondit Hermione, un peu déçue.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Et c'est toi qui m'a dit que Parkinson t'avait semblé tendre des perches !

-Oui, bon, désolée Harry. C'est vrai que c'est notre seule piste pour l'instant..."

Ron fut vaguement agacé qu'elle s'excuse alors que quand c'était lui qui avait raison, Hermione ne le reconnaissait jamais.

"Et j'ai appris que Parkinson et elle avaient continué le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ce sont les seules de notre année..."

Un silence coupable accueillit cette dernière remarque d'Harry.

"Du coup, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller espionner ce cours demain, avec nos Oreilles à Rallonge, pour voir si elles s'échangent des informations importantes... Et comme ça, après on pourra rendre visite à Hagrid.

\- Il va nous en vouloir, fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à demander à un de ses monstres de nous bouffer ? Genre Aragog, ou Graup? Demanda Ron sur un ton mi amusé, mi effrayé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, mais il __faut__ qu'on y aille. On n'a pas le choix" conclut sombrement Harry.

Hermione, elle, houspilla Ron pour avoir comparé le demi-frère de Hagrid à une araignée géante. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si Hagrid avait pour seule famille un géant débile capable de les tuer par accident...

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'un Harry curieux, une Hermione pleine d'espoir et un Ron blasé passèrent leur jeudi matin serrés dans les buissons, à observer entre les branches l'énorme silhouette d'Hagrid montrer à ses deux élèves des Fangieux, des créatures qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des bouts de bois et nageaient passivement dans un marais tellement puant que le trio pouvait en sentir les odeurs depuis sa cachette.

A côté d'Hagrid, se tenaient Parkinson et Adley, l'une petite aux cheveux noirs courts, l'autre longue et fine, avec une chevelure blonde éfilée. Voir ces deux jeunes filles à l'air délicat patauger dans la boue avait quelque chose de suffisamment comique pour que Ron ne s'ennuie pas trop, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à ses amis pour rien au monde. Mais en dehors de la vie des Spongieux et de l'incompréhensible intérêt des deux jeunes filles pour ces animaux des marais, les trois Gryffondors n'apprirent pas grand chose. Pendant toute la durée du cours, elles se contentèrent d'écouter et de répondre aux questions d'Hagrid, sans jamais interagir.

"Bon, est ce que vous comptez continuer longtemps ce petit jeu stérile d'espionnage ?" grogna Ron.

Le cours fini, les deux jeunes filles étaient occupées à retirer la boue de leurs jambes avec des sorts de "Recurvite". Ron aurait bien voulu avoir un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir passer autrement sa matinée, par exemple en dormant, ou en s'entraînant pour les essais de Quidditch. Par Merlin, même __travailler__ aurait été plus utile!

"Peut-être que j'aurai plus de chances d'obtenir quelque chose si je demande directement, en cours de potion par exemple, admit Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant il faut qu'on aille chez Ha..."

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement. Ron comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit ce que faisaient la Serpentarde et la Poufsouffle. A mi chemin entre la cabane d'Hagrid et le château, dans le creux d'une colline, ... elles s'embrassaient avec une fougue qui ne laissait que peu de doute sur la nature de leur relation.

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama Ron. Qui aurait pu croire ça ? L'homosexualité est très mal vue chez les Sangs Purs!

\- Et avec une Poufsouffle ! releva Harry.

\- Sans compter que si je me souviens bien, Will Adley est fille de moldus" chuchota Hermione.

Un sourire victorieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Ron, tu es forcé de constater que nous avions une vision fausse de Parkinson" reprit elle avec un petit air suffisant.

L'intéressé choisit de ne rien répondre. Il avait beaucoup du mal à croire à ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Parkinson, Sang Pure, parfaite Serpentarde, ne __pouvait pas__ sortir avec une fille de Moldus! Même sa mère, pourtant ouverte sur bien des choses, était gênée par les couples non traditionnels. Alors les Parkinson, une vieille famille de Sangs Purs au sommet de l'échelle sociale, ne pouvaient qu'avoir élevé leur fille dans la haine de toute... différence.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et plus cette idée improbable se confirmait. En contrebas, Parkinson avait fait tomber la Poufsouffle dans l'herbe et s'était posée à califourchon sur elle, le visage hilare. Elle plaqua sur le sol les poignets de la blonde qui se débattait en riant. Puis, se penchant d'un mouvement gracile sur sa compagne, la petite aux cheveux noirs lui couvrit le visage de baisers, avant de glisser son nez le long de son cou et de sa poitrine, jusqu'au creux de son ventre qu'elle embrassa à travers le tissu.

Ron était partagé entre l'incompréhension, le malaise et la curiosité. La curiosité (et un petit quelque chose d'autre peu avouable) l'emporta finalement lorsque la Poufsouffle se redressa soudainement, fit pivoter la Serpentarde et s'allongea sur elle, inversant leurs positions. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de Parkinson dont les rires se changèrent en gémissements. Les mains de la petite aux cheveux sombres agrippèrent la taille de sa (très vraisemblablement) petite amie, sous la cascade de ses cheveux clairs, tandis que Will Adley posait une main sous sa chemise et l'autre sous sa ju...

"Elle est où la main de Will?" demanda Harry, au moment même où Ron, rougissant, avait la réponse.

De manière tout à fait discriminatoire et injuste, Hermione couvrit les yeux du rouquin de sa main et lui baissa la tête en grommelant quelque chose sur "ces garçons sans gène". Ron mourrait d'envie de rétorquer que les personnes sans gène ici étaient plutôt ces deux demoiselles, et surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry avait lui le droit de regarder. Mais ces mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il était __beaucoup__ trop conscient de la douceur de la peau d'Hermione contre son visage, et de ce parfum délicat de parchemin qui emplissait son nez...

Lorsque la jeune femme retira sa main, quelques minutes après, Parkinson et Will Adley s'étaient relevées et cette dernière refaisait le nœud de cravate de sa petite amie. Elles remontèrent la pente en se bousculant et en riant d'un air complice. A mesure que le château se rapprochait d'elles, elles retrouvèrent une attitude neutre et distante, avant de se saluer et de partir chacune de son côté.

"Bon, on a notre réponse, conclut Hermione. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir Hagrid."

Ron la regarda partir d'un pas décidé, remarquant qu'à chaque pas, ses boucles brunes rebondissaient en un mouvement souple absolument fascinant.

"Tu es très rouge Ron" lui susurra Harry à l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Le rouquin se dépêcha d'expliquer que c'était à cause du spectacle qu'ils venaient de surprendre. Mais il eut la désagréable impression que Harry n'était pas convaincu...

* * *

"Alors, comment se passent vos cours ?"

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la cabane d'Hagrid, autour de tasses de thé et de gâteaux suspects qu'aucun n'avait osé toucher, tout Gryffondor qu'ils étaient. Au début, comme ils l'avaient craint, leur vieil ami leur avait claqué la porte au nez, refusant de leur parler. Mais Harry avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par ouvrir, et après une discussion intense, le demi-géant leur avait pardonné de ne pas avoir pu (voulu?) prendre son cours. En d'autres termes, il ne lâcherait pas une de ses bêtes sur eux.

"Ça va, ça va, répondit Hagrid en caressant le cou d'un truc poilu avec beaucoup trop de dents pour être inoffensif. Bien sûr, ça fait un peu bizarre d'être si peu nombreux, et de ne pas vous avoir tous les trois, mais on s'y fait. Et puis ce ne sont pas de mauvaises gamines. Elles sont appliquées.

-Même Parkinson ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

-Oui oui, j'étais étonné aussi, à cause de ses fréquentations, tout ça... Mais elle râle juste pour la forme. Et elle est vraiment douée avec les bêbêtes! Je crois que j'ai jamais vu une élève qui les met autant en confiance. Elle me rappelle un peu Charlie. (Ron se demanda si Parkinson cachait aussi des œufs de dragons au fond de ses valises).

-Justement, se lança Harry. On pense que peut-être que certains des Serpentards de notre année ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pensait. Que ce serait une façade. Et que leur tendre la main pourrait nous donner des alliés contre Voldemort."

Un silence malaisé accueillit ce nom. Ron maugréa que personnellement, il ne partageait pas l'avis d'Harry, mais personne ne lui fit vraiment attention, pas même lui.

"Harry, ce que tu dis est sage. Tu as mûri... Dumbledore m'a dit un truc similaire il y a peu... Le temps est peut-être venu d'opérer un rapprochement entre les maisons."

Les quatre amis finirent leur tasse de thé en silence, graves.

 **Et hop, on a eu le point de vue de nos trois Gryffondors préférés !**

 **Et ils sont maintenant à peu près tous convaincus de la nécessité d'un rapprochement inter maisons, et ce grâce à la force de l'amour ! Si c'est pas beau... D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione ne se sentiraient-ils pas affectés par cette atmosphère pleine de love ?**

 **Et sinon, qu'en avez vous pensé ?:P**


	4. Un jeu de regards confus

_Bon, le fait que j'ai à nouveau reçu quelques reviews m'a remotivée pour poursuivre cette fanfic que j'avais un peu oubliée… Encore merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un com ! Je vous lis et réponds avec plaisir :) Et bien qu'irrégulière dans mon rythme de publication (quel euphémisme!), je n'abandonne pas cette fic !_

 _Nous voilà donc au 4ème chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Un jeu de regards confus**

Pour un fin observateur comme Blaise, le cours de potion fut à la fois très drôle et terrifiant.

Au premier rang, Granger et Pansy s'observaient l'une l'autre par dessus leur chaudron, entre espoir et méfiance, complicité naissante et retenue. Des deux côtés de la salle, Potter et Weasley d'une part, Drago et lui même d'autre part surveillaient les jeunes femmes depuis leurs places respectives, en miroir. Sauf que le miroir était déformant, et que là où le binôme serpentard savait être discret, celui des rouge et or l'était nettement moins. D'ailleurs, la qualité de leur potion en pâtissait, si compté qu'on puisse encore qualifier de potion le mélange semi-solide qui collait aux parois de leur chaudron.

En soit, cette mise en abîme de regards entre partenaires de maisons ennemies était très distrayante. Mais ce qui inquiétait le Serpentard, c'est que les autres élèves commençaient à sentir que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. Plus dangereux encore, le regard sombre et perçant de l'impénétrable Rogue suivait attentivement ces échanges silencieux... Autant de potentiels ennemis et de chances que quelque chose remonte aux oreilles des Mangemorts, c'était effrayant. Devant cette éventualité, Blaise prit la décision de quitter bientôt son habituel rôle de spectateur et d'entrer à son tour dans le jeu...

L'étrange atmosphère se dissipa néanmoins, de manière spectaculaire. Une remarque particulièrement acerbe et injustifiée de Rogue sur Granger, sa nouvelle cible préférée après Potter, réveilla la colère dudit Gryffondor. Il se leva pour insulter le professeur, renversant dans sa précipitation son chaudron qui répandit son contenu sur Hannah Abbot et Will. Pendant un moment, une confusion totale régna, entre les injures de Potter, les gesticulations paniquées de Ron et les cris de Will et de Abbot dont les capes s'étaient enflammées (mais qu'est ce que les deux Gryffondors avaient fait comme mélange? Ils étaient censés faire un Philtre de paix !). Rogue ramena le silence en éteignant les flammes d'un mouvement sec de baguette et les récriminations de Potter d'une phrase acerbe "Lorsqu'on manque brûler vif ses innocents camarades, on s'abstient de remettre en question les méthodes éducatives de l'homme qui sauve ces derniers, et l'on se prépare à de nombreuses retenues.".

En sortant de la salle, Blaise se fit la remarque que cet incident, préparé par la méchanceté de Rogue, avait ramené une impression de routine, d'habituelle haine Gryffondors/Serpentards et éclipsé le jeu de regards de la première partie du cours… Était ce volontaire ? Pour la première fois, le jeune homme envisagea la possibilité que Rogue soit de leur côté…

* * *

"Du coup je vais sûrement aborder Granger lors de la prochaine soirée mondaine de Slughorn, conclut Blaise.

\- Quelle barbe" ronchonna Drago.

Blaise sourit et caressa les cheveux fins du jeune homme, sans répondre. Le blond était couché sur ses genoux et affichait une mine boudeuse, officiellement parce qu'il était vexé de ne pas avoir été invité par Slughorn, ce qui était à la fois très gamin et trop mignon. Mais Blaise connaissait suffisamment Drago pour savoir que sa mauvaise humeur avait aussi des racines plus profondes.

Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de ses deux derniers étés passés au Manoir, quand une foule de Mangemorts s'y était invité. Mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait définitivement dégoutté du côté des Ténèbres, tout en lui faisant craindre pour la sécurité de sa mère qui n'avait jamais vraiment adhéré aux idées de son mari et avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec les Mangemorts. La perspective d'un rapprochement avec les Gryffondors lui faisait sûrement craindre pour elle si la nouvelle atteignait les mauvaises oreilles... Et même s'ils étaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes, dans cette salle secrète dont seuls Pansy et eux connaissaient l'existence et qu'ils avaient renommé « l'Abattoir » un jour qu'ils mangeaient du saucisson (oui, ils avaient un humour douteux), Drago avait trop de fierté pour exprimer cette peur à son amant.

Respectant ce choix mais ne pouvant se résoudre à voir son petit ami déprimer, Blaise releva son blond boudeur, l'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement, allumant une étincelle dans ses yeux gris. Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise, caressant le creux entre ses omoplates, avant de descendre le long de ce dos cambré. Blaise sentit son petit ami gémir dans sa bouche. S'emballant, il le fit basculer sous lui, stabilisa ses hanches entre ses jambes et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon…

Pansy arriva sur ces entrefaites. Elle grimaça de manière théâtrale devant les deux corps qui se séparaient en toute hâte, rougis par l'embarras.

"Cachez loin de mon œil pur cette sale relation amorale !

\- C'est toi qui est amorale, rétorqua faiblement Drago, à bout de souffle.

\- Je crois que la chose grognonne a tenté de répliquer, railla Pansy. Ce fut un échec honteux. Presque autant que la tentative de Papa de me marier avec ladite chose."

Blaise reboutonna son pantalon, s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, pendant que la Serpentarde chassait Drago et se mettait ostensiblement entre ses deux amis. S'ensuivit une courte et joyeuse bataille de grimaces et de coups de poings amicaux entre le blond et la brune, laquelle criait régulièrement des phrases comme "Où est ce que tu es allé fourrer ces mains?" "Et ensuite tu oses taper une lady avec ?".

Blaise en profita pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il couva ses deux amis du regard et sentit son cœur s'attendrir, bien qu'il prit une expression exaspérée et vaguement supérieure, en bon Zabini. Pansy avait un don pour détourner Drago de ses angoisses. Il attendit poliment que ses amis cessent leurs chamailleries et se séparent en riant pour demander à la jeune fille :

"Comment va Will ?

\- Bien. Sauf que je l'ai à nouveau vue parler à cette débile de Loufoca, toute traîtresse à sa maison qu'elle est.

\- Mmmmh, c'est ce que la Serpentarde traîtresse dit de sa petite amie Poufsouffle ?

\- C'est ce que la petite amie jalouse dit de la traîtresse qui reparle à son ex.

\- Donc elle te trahit toi plus que sa maison en parlant à Loufoca, et toi tu trahis ta maison, ta famille et ton sang en t'en souciant," persifla Draco.

Pansy lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Elle reprit sur le ton théâtral qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle racontait une anecdote drôle :

"Sinon, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les essais de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Autant vous dire que c'était cocasse. La moitié des gens n'était là que pour se pâmer devant le gringalet à balafre, ce qui avait l'air de bien le blaser. Et le rouquin était tout suant et rougissant : on aurait dit une lampe à huile. Mais, surtout, surtout, je suis quasiment sure que la sage et intègre Hermione a jeté un sort de Confusion à Cormac McLaggen pour qu'il arrête de se la péter et que son rouquin soit pris! »

Ce récit haut en couleur acheva de remonter le moral de Drago qui s'effondra sur le sol en riant, les mains sur les côtes, de manière fort peu aristocratique mais craquante. Blaise se laissa aussi aller à rire et le rejoignit sur le sol, tout en enregistrant le fait que Pansy appelait désormais naturellement Granger « Hermione », et que cette dernière était peut-être moins rigide qu'elle ne le semblait puisqu'elle osait falsifier des essais de Quidditch...

* * *

"Alors Granger, pas trop __confuse__ que le séduisant McLaggen t'ait fait la cour pendant toute la soirée ?"

Blaise exulta intérieurement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme rougir et écarquiller les yeux d'un air coupable. Il avait préparé cette phrase d'accroche lors du repas de Slughorn, en observant la tactique de drague peu subtile du Gryffondor (il avait quand même fait tomber de la glace entre les jambes de la sorcière puis avait approché sa serviette de sa robe, juste avant qu'Hermione, paniquée, n'efface la tache d'un sort de nettoyage). Et dés que les convives s'étaient dispersés dans les couloirs, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour la délivrer à sa destinataire.

"Peut être que votre relation naissante pourra s'épanouir sur les bans des tribunes, lorsque vous regarderez ensemble Weasley et les autres jouer au Quidditch..."

Cette fois, la culpabilité et la panique cédèrent place à la méfiance dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Blaise sentit qu'à trop plaisanter, il risquait de laisser filer sa chance. Il s'empressa de reprendre la parole sur un ton moins ironique.

"Bon, ce n'est pas pour te taquiner que je t'ai adressé la parole, Granger. Je voulais te proposer une alliance. Pour éviter qu'à trop se jauger les uns les autres, on attire l'attention des mauvaises personnes sur nous..."

La jeune femme reprit une expression neutre et plongea son regard intelligent dans celui de Blaise, le jaugeant. Un long silence s'installa. Blaise retint sa respiration… Et puis elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, l'air décidé.

"Allons discuter de tout ça au septième étage, dans une pièce plus appropriée… D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu penses des affiches sur S.A.L.E, dans la Grande Salle?"

 **C'était le tout premier chapitre du pdv d'un Serpentard (mais pas le dernier, n'ayez crainte!) A la base, c'était aussi le 6ème chapitre, ce qui était bien plus marrant (6, numéro des Serpentards, et accessoirement du Diable... Moui c'est marrant, je vous assure)**

 **M'enfin, derrière leurs mesquineries, sont ils pas choupis nos petits serpents-diablotins ? Petit focus lors de ce chapitre sur les relations de Blaise et Drago, et plus largement sur la relation d'amitié entre eux deux et Pansy. Je dois dire que j'aime bien écrire leurs interactions à ces trois là.**

 **Rogue, bien que n'ayant pas une place centrale dans ce chapitre, est toujours très réjouissant à écrire...**

 **Et surtout, avec le contact qui se noue enfin entre verts/argents et rouges/ors, la fanfic va pouvoir basculer, lentement mais sûrement, vers la phase d'apprivoisement mutuel, et puis vers l'action... (Promis, elle arrive!)**

 **Des avis, des remarques ?:D**


	5. Serpentard ne rime pas avec Veracrasse

_Et encore un chapitre!_

 _Encore merci à celleux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer :) Et notamment à Lils (puisque je ne peux pas répondre en mp), que j'ai lue avec plaisir!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 ** **Chapitre 5 : Serpentard ne rime pas avec Veracrasse****

Harry rentra tard et furieux de sa retenue avec Rogue. Il avait passé des heures à sélectionner à la main les Veracrasses encore bons et à les éloigner des pourris, sous le regard insupportablement satisfait de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. De temps en temps, le sinistre maître des potions faisait une remarque sur sa maladresse, ou lui rappelait méchamment le danger qu'il incarnait pour ses camarades. Si la retenue avait duré quelques minutes de plus, malgré tous ses efforts, il aurait explosé et insulté Rogue, ce traître responsable de la mort de Sirius. Ce que lui avait formellement interdit Hermione.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le jeune homme s'étonna de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis, l'un en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, et l'autre en robe de soirée décolletée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda s'il venait de les surprendre en pleine intimité, mais l'expression grave sur leurs visages balaya vite cette pensée cocasse.

"Zabini est venu me parler de rapprochement inter-maisons après le dîner de Slughorn. (Ron tiqua à l'évocation du dîner, mais la brune l'ignora.) Il m'a avoué que certains Serpentards dont Pansy et lui étaient de notre côté, et qu'ils étaient prêts à nous aider. Apparemment, dans l'ombre, ils nous auraient même __déjà__ aidés. Mais tout ça devrait se faire de manière cachée pour éviter des répercussions néfastes sur leurs proches ou eux mêmes…

\- Mmmh, ça confirme ce qu'on savait déjà, dit Harry. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas évoqué Malefoy pour être plus crédible, et Parkinson car vous vous êtes déjà rapprochées.

\- Oui, mais plus grave, ils connaissent l'Ordre du phénix, intervint Ron, l'air sombre.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Harry. D'où ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup dévoilé, il reste prudent, reprit Hermione. Mais il sait que l'Ordre existe et dispose d'une place secrète et protégée qui fait office de QG. Or il a posé comme condition à une alliance d'avoir en cas de problème accès à cet endroit, pour mettre en sécurité familles et élèves de Serpentard pourchassés pour trahison.

\- Ils veulent qu'on les accepte dans la maison de Sirius ? Répéta Harry, interloqué et irrité.

\- Que __tu__ les y acceptes" souligna Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas penser au 12 square Grimmaurd, et encore moins au fait que c'était désormais lui et non plus Sirius le propriétaire. L'idée que l'ancienne demeure de son parrain accueille des Serpentards, dont un Malefoy, parent de Bellatrix Lestrange, lui semblait insultante.

"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Harry, mais je trouve la demande raisonnable. Ils risquent gros à nous aider. Les Mangemorts ne pardonnent pas aux traîtres.

\- Ma famille entière est menacée, comme traîtresse à son sang ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, rétorqua Hermione. Vous êtes tous du côté de la Lumière ! Alors que si tu avais des parents proches Mangemorts et que tu t'affichais contre Tu-sais-qui, tu serais abandonné, renié voire pourchassé par ta propre famille ! Tu imagines ? C'est comme se retrouver orphelin !

\- Dur à imaginer, hein! explosa Harry. De même que ça semble dur à imaginer que l'orphelin qui a perdu son parrain n'a peut-être pas envie d'accueillir chez lui les proches de celle qui l'a tué! Mais bon, vous avez tout déjà si bien planifié, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire! Comme l'année dernière, pour l'AD, quand vous avez décidé que j'allais raconter la mort de Cédric sans vous demander si j'étais prêt à le faire!"

Devant la mine coupable d'Hermione et le silence gêné de Ron, Harry se tut. Il respira profondément pour se calmer avant de poursuivre :

"Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal tous les deux. Mais après une soirée avec Rogue et après avoir parlé de Si… de Sirius, entendre ça c'est trop pour moi…"

Hermione regardait toujours le sol fixement, les yeux humides. La colère d'Harry retomba complètement. Il tapota gauchement sa tête hirsute et reprit d'une voix fatiguée :

"Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire 'Mione, et je sais bien que dans le fond tu n'as pas tort. C'est la décision la plus logique, celle qui nous permettrait de gagner des alliés et donc de prendre une avance dans la guerre… Juste, il me faut du temps. Et parler avec l'Ordre, parce que même si je suis « propriétaire », c'est leur QG, et ça les concerne."

Hermione releva enfin la tête et Harry lui fit un câlin maladroit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry fut soulagé de voir que les yeux se son amie ne brillaient plus (et vaguement amusé de constater que ceux de Ron eux brillaient, mais pas de tristesse).

Les trois amis regardèrent le feu mourant dans la cheminée, en silence, puis échangèrent des sourires timides. Qui aurait cru au début de cette année qu'ils allaient essayer de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre d'ouvrir leur QG à des fils et filles de Mangemorts ?

* * *

"Mais ce mec n'a vraiment aucun savoir-vivre!" s'indigna Ron pour la énième fois, le visage rouge d'énervement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, emmitouflés dans des écharpes rouge et or, marchaient courbés dans Pré-au-Lard, affrontant le vent glacial du début de l'hiver. Ils venaient de fuir Mc Laggen qui avait accosté Hermione, alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Ballets, et leur avait imposé sa présence envahissante. Avant de partir, il avait fait un baise-main grandiloquent à Hermione. Harry n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi gênée, ni Ron aussi outré.

Après quelques jurons supplémentaires de la part du roux, Harry décida que le sujet Mc Laggen était épuisé et qu'il pouvait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

"Bon, donc l'Ordre ne veut pas entendre parler de nos Serpentards tant qu'on ne sait pas comment Zabini a eu connaissance de l'Ordre et du QG." récapitula-t-il.

Ces quelques mots ramenèrent le silence. La veille au soir, Harry avait longuement parlé avec Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley, dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune, pendant que Hermione et Ron faisaient le guet.

"D'un côté, c'est vrai que c'est suspect et pas très rassurant que l'info circule comme ça, grimaça Ron.

\- Eh, c'est pas Mondingus, là ?"

Hermione montra un petit homme trapu aux longs cheveux roux, au bout de la rue, qui traînait derrière lui une grosse valise. Ils s'approchèrent, mais au lieu de sembler content de les voir, le petit homme trébucha et se dépêcha de ranger dans sa valise les objets qui en étaient tombés.

Lorsqu'il reconnut un objet qui appartenait à Sirius, Harry sentit une haine noire s'emparer de lui. L'instant d'après, il plaquait le voleur contre un mur, le menaçant de ses mots et de sa baguette. Paniqués, Ron et Hermione essayèrent de le calmer, mais il ne les entendait plus. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cet élan de pure rage qui lui disait de faire payer ce répugnant voleur.

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour lui jeter un sort lorsque deux choses se passèrent en même temps : Tonks, surgissant de nulle part, s'interposa entre Harry et sa proie, le désarmant au passage, et Mondingus, acculé, couina qu'il savait "pourquoi le noir était au courant pour l'Ordre". S'ensuivit un court moment de flottement, avant que quatre visages se tournent durement vers le petit homme et exigent des éclaircissements.

"Désolé, désolé, mais … Je comptais vous le dire…

\- Que tu vendais les affaires de Sirius dans mon dos ? gronda Harry.

\- Oui, non, enfin … Je parlais pas de ça… Mais, euh, du noir.

\- Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini, fit froidement Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr, euh… C'est un de mes informateurs…

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? s'étouffa Tonks.

\- Euh… Pas longtemps, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en avais pas __encore__ parlé… Quelques jours tout au plus…

\- Mondingus, siffla Tonks, menaçante.

\- Ok OK ! Ca fait presque un an ! Il me donne des infos sur les agissements des Mangemorts, et en échange je lui parle __un peu__ de l'Ordre.

\- Quoi ?! Cria Ron. Tu donnes des infos sur l'Ordre à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ? Tu fais ça avec beaucoup de monde ? Aux Mangemorts aussi peut-être, histoire qu'on soit sûr que tout le monde est bien au courant, et que ma famille soit encore plus en danger ?!"

Mondingus se tassa. Tonks posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron qui venait de sortir sa baguette, une autre sur le bras tremblant d'Harry, et après un vif regard aux alentours, elle chuchota :

"Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de tout ça. Harry, Ron, Hermione, allez aux Trois Ballets, chez Zonko ou n'importe où d'autre qu'ici. Je m'occupe du reste…

\- On veut sa… s'indigna Ron.

\- Plus tard. Je vais ramener ce cher Mondingus au Terrier, et on va avoir une petite discussion pour éclaircir tout ça. On vous racontera ce soir, promis… En attendant, pas de bêtises. Ok ?"

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête de mauvaise grâce. Avant que Mondingus disparaisse avec l'Aurore, Harry lui souffla avec haine "C'est Dumbledore qui sera content d'apprendre ça.". Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, à la satisfaction des trois amis…

* * *

Et voilà comment le vendredi soir suivant, Harry se retrouva dans la Salle sur Demande, à attendre avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'arrivée de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses ennemis pendant 5 ans. En effet, les révélations de Mondingus avaient décidé l'ordre du Phénix à faire un geste vers les Serpentards, notamment sous l'impulsion d'un Dumbledore ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Hermione, qui croisait souvent Zabini à la bibliothèque, lui avait donc donné rendez vous ce soir là pour faire la toute première réunion Gryffondor-Serpentard de mémoire d'élève.

Harry osa un regard vers Ginny, occupée à discuter avec Hermione un peu plus loin. La sœur de Ron avait réussi à leur faire avouer ce qu'il se tramait après avoir remarqué qu'ils restaient tard dans la Salle Commune, puis elle s'était invitée, prétextant qu'elle était bien plus avancée dans l'ouverture inter-maisons que les trois réunis. Ron avait trouvé que c'était une idée aussi ridicule que dangereuse. Harry oscillait lui entre le bonheur et la gène. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de l'impétueuse rousse, il sentait ses entrailles se tordre et son cœur s'accélérer. Depuis le début de l'année, il essayait d'éviter de la croiser, à cause de cette bête qui grondait en lui à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse remarquer ses réactions le rendait malade. Il était si protecteur vis à vis de sa petite soeur...

A 22 heures précises, la porte s'ouvrit sur Zabini, Parkinson… et Will Adley. Mal à l'aise, Harry et Ron grommelèrent des « bonsoirs » peu convaincants. Hermione serra gauchement la main de Zabini, puis encouragée par le sourire poli du jeune homme, elle s'enhardit et alla faire la bise à une Parkinson éberluée…

Ginny salua elle Adley d'un câlin naturel et rendu avec spontanéité.

"Vous vous connaissez ? s'étrangla Ron.

\- Bien sûr, rigola Ginny. On a une amie __chère__ en commun."

Adley sourit timidement, tandis que Pansy reniflait d'un air dédaigneux. Harry trouva cela suspect et se demanda horrifié si Ginny avait pu être en couple avec Adley. Et puis il se rappela qu'elle sortait avec Dean, après avoir été avec Michael Corner. Cette idée ne lui plut pas plus que la première…

"Vous ne semblez même pas étonnés qu'on vous ramène une Poufsouffle, fit remarquer Parkinson, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

\- Hum, c'est à dire qu'on vous a plus ou moins espionné… commença Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- De manière fort peu discrète, rigola Zabini, déclenchant contre toute attente un hochement de tête affirmatif chez Ron.

\- Et donc on avait plus ou moins compris que, euh, Will était assez proche de toi-euh, de vous."

Harry se demanda qui d'Hermione ou de Parkinson avait le plus rougi.

"Mais vous n'avez pas emmené Malefoy, constata-t-il. Vous aviez peur qu'on ne le croit pas fiable ?

\- Exact, sourit Zabini. On vous a peut-être sous estimé."

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement, et chacun s'installa sur les coussins éparpillés, ignorant Ron qui maugréait que personnellement, il doutait toujours qu'une fouine puisse être fiable.

Harry inspira longuement puis se lança d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre aimable.

"Bon, alors tout d'abord, l'Ordre du Phénix a accepté qu'en cas de crise, vous ou vos familles soyez hébergés, si et seulement si vous êtes vraiment en danger et pouvez prouver que vous êtes de notre côté.

\- Entendu, dit Zabini.

\- Nous sommes très heureux qu'une alliance puisse se former avec vous, rajouta précipitamment Hermione.

\- Et maintenant, à vous de nous convaincre que vous êtes __vraiment__ avec nous" marmonna Ron.

Zabini et Parkinson échangèrent un regard, puis cette dernière prit la parole.

"La mort de Cédric lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers a été un déclic pour Drago et moi, ainsi que pour beaucoup d'autres Serpentards. Enfin il y a eu d'autres choses qui personnellement m'avaient fait remettre en question l'idéologie de ma famille avant ça (elle adressa un petit sourire à Will), des doutes qui m'avaient fait me rapprocher de Blaise, mais c'est surtout à ce moment terrible que tous les deux, on a dit adieux à nos vieux préjugés. Parce qu'avec nos familles, on a pu voir ce que ça signifie vraiment d'avoir un pied dans le monde mangemort. Du coup, Drago et moi, on s'est mis à fréquenter Blaise…

\- Chacun d'une manière différente, glissa l'intéressé.

\- Et comme Blaise n'a jamais été endoctriné et que sa mère est ce qu'on appelle un esprit libre (Blaise toussa poliment dans sa main), il nous a permis de voir les choses autrement. De fil en aiguille, avec Drago et Blaise, on a formé un groupe pour transmettre à l'Ordre des infos entendues dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards ou dans nos familles, en échange d'infos sur l'Ordre, histoire d'assurer à terme nos arrières si notre « traîtrise » vient à être connue."

Zabini posa un regard légèrement inquiet vers la Serpentarde.

"Et Will s'est rajouté au groupe vers la fin de l'année dernière, ajoutant encore de l'ouverture d'esprit", ajouta Parkinson avec un sourire presque doux, provoquant un rougissement chez la discrète Poufsouffle.

Harry, dont le regard s'attardait par le plus grand des hasards sur le visage de Ginny, surprit un rapide froncement de sourcil de sa part. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, car Ron sortait bruyamment de son mutisme :

"J'ai du mal à croire que vous nous ayez aidé. Vous étiez dans la brigade d'Ombrage !"

Sa sœur approuva et leva le menton vers Parkinson en signe de défi.

"Je n'y étais pas, rappela Zabini, et de toute évidence Will non plus. Mais en effet, Drago et Pansy l'ont rejoint. Ne pas y aller aurait été suspect. Et puis ça pouvait s'avérer utile.

\- Utile ? Vous nous avez mis des bâtons dans les roues, ouais ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Parce qu'on avait le choix peut-être ?" Rétorqua vertement Parkinson, le regard fermé.

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue, malgré les tentatives de Hermione de ramener le calme. Ron ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix habituellement douce de Adley s'éleva, devenue ferme et magnétique.

"Là n'est pas la question. Ces histoires de brigade, c'est superficiel, accessoire. Ça préservait les apparences. Ça embêtait trois maisons et en favorisait une, ok. Mais ça changeait rien en profondeur, aux vrais problèmes, c'est à dire à la future __guerre__ contre __Voldemort__... Or c'est ça qu'on doit garder à l'esprit. Le reste passe après. Pour cette guerre, on a besoin d'infos, et pour ça, les couvertures des méchants Serpentards Mangemorts sont utiles. En tant que Poufsouffle, fille, et de surcroît Sang de Bourbe, je peux difficilement m'y coller. Avec vos familles et vos couleurs de Gryffondor, vous ne pouvez pas non plus remplir ce rôle. Pansy et Drago seuls le peuvent, et ils le font à leurs risques et périls. C'est tout. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ?"

Un silence coupable accueillit cette déclaration. Les tensions internes avaient été soufflées.

Harry regarda mieux la Poufsouffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à cette fille auparavant. Il la connaissait comme une personne effacée derrière ses longs cheveux blonds, à la beauté discrète et à la voix douce. Sauf que là, il découvrait que sous cette retenue, se cachait une femme droite, réfléchie et sure de ses idées, avec le magnétisme et le charisme naturel d'une leader. Une femme qui avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort sans sourciller, et qui pensait la guerre à venir avec un regard encore plus clinique que lui...

"Blaise, je crois que tu as ramené les listes, non ?"

En une phrase, prononcée d'une voix redevenue fluette, Will avait rendu la parole à un autre et elle se coula à nouveau dans son rôle de jolie fille bienveillante et effacée. La main dans celle de sa petite amie et la tête sur son épaule, elle souriait doucement lorsque la main de Parkinson passait dans ses cheveux. Mais Harry remarqua que les doigts de Will glissèrent bientôt de la main de Parkinson et s'aventurèrent vers la jambe de la jeune fille, serpentant jusqu'à sa hanche en une caresse sensuelle, provoquant chez Parkinson un rougissement qu'elle s'efforça de cacher en baissant la tête. Alors que sa petite amie la rabrouait discrètement, Adley surprit le regard de Harry, derrière la cascade dorée de sa chevelure, et elle lui adressa un sourire indéchiffrable. Oui, c'était une fille intéressante...

Lorsqu'il détourna le regard d'elle, Harry accrocha celui de Ginny, tout en flammes. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et crut entendre un gloussement effacé de la part de Adley. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Ron et se sentit coupable lorsque celui ci lui adressa un sourire amical...

Pendant ce temps, Zabini montrait à Hermione la liste qu'ils avaient établi des proches de Mangemorts ayant ou pouvant avoir embrassé La Lumière et de ceux qui, au contraire, penchaient vraisemblablement de l'autre coté. Dans cette dernière colonne, la majorité des noms appartenaient à des Serpentards, mais il y avait aussi des Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles.

"C'est Luna et moi qui enquêtons de notre côté" expliqua Will, ignorant le grognement désapprobateur de Parkinson.

Au milieu de la liste, le nom de « Rogue » était suivi d'un énorme point d'interrogation. S'ensuivit une discussion houleuse, Harry, Ron et Parkinson soutenant qu'il était du côté de Voldemort, Hermione et Zabini le contraire. Finalement, Hermione conclut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trancher en l'état, mais qu'il valait mieux se méfier et en parler à l'Ordre, puisque en réunissant les informations des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, il s'était avéré qu'il était à la fois Mangemort et dans l'Ordre. Harry trouva cette conclusion débile et dangereuse (Parkinson avait bien dit qu'il était proche de Voldemort!), mais Hermione lui adressa un regard suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il se taise et laisse passer...

La réunion se termina sur la demande de Zabini de revenir officiellement, en apparence du moins, à leur haine réciproque, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Cette demande fut unanimement acceptée. Et Harry sentit un peu d'espoir naître en voyant tous ces bras, Gryffondors, Serpentards et Poufsouffle, levés comme un seul corps pour voter "oui"...

 **Retour à un pdv Gryffondoresque. (mais pas pour longtemps)**

 **Et début de contact à plusieurs! Ginny et Will commencent à émerger dans ce chapitre, et je compte bien les intégrer pleinement à l'action :) Action qui d'ailleurs va bientôt venir pointer le bout de son nez...**

 **Sinon, même si elle ne fait pas grand chose, je suis contente d'avoir pu évoquer Tonks, un de mes persos préférés!**

 **Et bien sûr, je rappelle que toute review est motivante et agréable à lire! Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ce chap/les persos/etc :D**


	6. Etre femme de, c'est fatiguant

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un com :)_

 _Lils, je te réponds ici : tu es servie avec ce chapitre, Drago arrive dans les réunions, on voit enfin Luna (bien que peut-être pas d'un œil très amical haha) et vers la fin, tu trouveras un peu d'action..._

 _Sans plus attendre, place au chapitre!_

 ** **Chapitre 6 : Être femme de, c'est fatigant****

"J'ai une idée à vous soumettre" balbutia Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Pansy haussa un sourcil mais focalisa son attention sur la brunette.

C'était la troisième réunion entre les quatre maisons.

Chez les Gryffondors -majoritaires, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de gens aussi m'as-tu-vu - il y avait évidemment le trio et la petite Weasley. Lors de la précédente session, cette dernière avait même proposé d'ajouter Londubat au groupe, mais les protestations véhémentes de Drago et de Pansy avaient dissuadé la Gryffondor. Amener un tel boulet ici, quelle idée stupide et dangereuse, typiquement gryffondor...

Drago les avait rejoint Blaise et elle dés la deuxième réunion, pour le plus grand malheur des Weasley (ce qui rendait sa venue d'autant plus plaisante), portant les Serpentards au nombre de trois et à la seconde place en terme de représentation. C'était finalement pas si mal! Si Nott était moins ambigu, ils auraient même pu être autant que les rouge et or...

Will, sa jolie, douce et profonde, tellement profonde chérie, représentait les Poufsouffles, avec tact et discernement, discrétion et habilité…

Et depuis aujourd'hui les Serdaigles aussi étaient présents, en la personne d'une autre blonde. Pansy ne put retenir un léger grondement lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux verts sur _Loufoca_. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette blondasse au regard illuminé. Et pas parce qu'étant sortie avec sa précieuse Will, elle représentait une potentielle menace pour son couple (ok, peut-être un peu), ou parce que ses manières aériennes et déconnectées l'agaçaient (bon, ça jouait aussi). Mais elle sentait aussi quelque chose de sombre chez cette greluche, des non-dits inquiétants. Et toutes ses fantaisies la rendaient impossible à cerner, intouchable… N'était-ce pas suspect que dés sa première réunion, elle leur ait fourni tant d'informations sur les agissements des Mangemorts ?

"Je pense qu'on gagnerait à donner un côté officiel à notre action, reprit Hermione, arrachant Pansy à sa détestation silencieuse. Ca nous ferait de la pub, on gagnerait des membres, une visibilité et plus d'informations. Et les élèves du côté de la Lumière dans le besoin sauraient à qui s'adresser."

Devant le silence de son auditoire, Hermione baissa la tête et se recroquevilla. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était intelligente, alors pourquoi avait elle toujours l'air de s'excuser et de douter de ses idées ?

"Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « en secret », « nos proches sont des Mangemorts » ou « on risque la mort » ? s'indigna Drago. Ta pub là, elle signerait notre arrêt de mort, c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" bredouilla Hermione.

Le Weasley mâle, qui avait semblé sceptique au début, foudroyait désormais le Serpentard, en toute mauvaise foi. Il adressa un sourire plein de soutien à Hermione qui releva aussitôt les yeux et se tint plus droite. Pansy avait beau ne pas aimer l'affreux rouquin, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un effet positif sur sa (future) petite amie.

Après un regard vers Granger, Potter prit le relais :

" On a bien compris que vous risquez gros là dedans. Notre alliance pourrait rester secrète, et centrale. Un peu comme un comité phare qui prendrait les décisions. On se contenterait de signaler qu'il existe un tel club, sans afficher tous les membres ni montrer toutes les implications."

Drago fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Granger ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pour corriger le balafré, puis elle se ravisa et acquiesça.

"Si je peux me permettre, c'est très Serpentard comme idée, sourit Blaise. Deux poids, deux mesures, selon qu'on fasse partie ou non du cercle rapproché de l'organisation. Une partie de l'iceberg est apparente, mais le gros reste caché… En tout cas ça me plait."

Hermione ne sourcilla pas, mais le Weasley garçon renifla bruyamment, et Potter eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.

"Ca ne risque pas de déclencher l'effet inverse ? Demanda la Weasley femelle. Genre que les amoureux des Mangemorts de l'école réagissent et s'organisent contre ?

\- Ça ma mignonne, c'est déjà le cas, intervint Pansy. Y a pas mal de remous depuis la fin de l'année dernière dans ces milieux, notamment chez les Serpentards fils et filles de Mangemorts.

\- Du coup ça pourrait juste les rendre plus visibles s'ils décident de s'organiser en contre-attaque, ce qui nous arrange... mais ça pourrait aussi -effet pervers- les rendre plus organisés et efficaces, murmura Blaise avec un sourire sans joie, expression terrifiante pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas bien, ce que les réactions muettes des non Serpentards reflétaient bien.

\- Mais ceux qui se cachent et sont de notre côté sauraient aussi qu'ils peuvent nous contacter, aider et demander de l'aide…" articula Drago entre ses dents.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier. Le jeune homme à la peau sombre enroula son bras autour de son petit ami, pour le détendre. Le rouquin tiqua, mais personne ne dit rien.

"Quel dommage qu'aucun Gryffondor ou Serpentard ne puisse incarner officiellement la tête de ce groupe… "

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, son insupportable air rêveur et un sourire énigmatique collés au visage.

"Hein ?" firent Weasley mâle et Pansy en même temps, avant de se foudroyer du regard.

"Non, c'est vrai Luna, tu as raison, fit la Weasley femelle. (Pourquoi Blaise hochait la tête d'un air approbateur?). C'est trop dangereux pour les Serpentards…

\- Le Zabini d'il y a deux ans aurait pu, précisa Loufoca en roulant de gros yeux de chouette dignes de Trelawney. (Si Blaise n'arrêtait pas d'approuver ses paroles, Pansy allait l'assommer.)

\- Sauf que maintenant il nous fréquente, et n'est donc plus libre de se montrer du côté du bien, grimaça Drago. (Finalement, elle allait peut-être assommer Drago avant, histoire de lui faire passer son humeur morbide.)

\- Et nous on ne peut pas, rebondit Hermione, parce que tout le monde sait déjà qu'on se bat pour la Lumière, et ça encouragerait moins les gens des autres maisons à venir se confier, vu que les Gryffondors sont, euh…

\- Innateignables ? Aveugles ? Fermés aux autres maisons ? Proposa Blaise, moqueur.

\- Pas toujours aussi ouverts qu'il faudrait", conclut Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Pansy hallucinait. Est ce qu' ils allaient tous rentrer dans le petit jeu de Loufoca, comme ça ?

"Mais bien sûr ! Explosa t'elle. Et j'imagine que si Loufoca était la cheffe officielle, tout le monde viendrait, hein ! Ça inspire la confiance, une pestiférée bien au courant des avancées des Mangemorts !

\- Oh, tu pensais à moi comme chef, Parkinson ? Comme c'est gentil… De mon côté, j'avais plutôt pensé à Will."

Ces quelques mots prononcés sur un ton léger réduisirent Pansy au silence. Un simple regard aux autres membres suffit pour comprendre que l'idée de la blondasse pas si écervelée que ça avait fait son bout de chemin et remporté l'adhésion de tous, Blaise, Hermione et (de manière plus surprenante) Potter en tête.

Will pencha délicatement sa tête vers elle, interrogative. La Serpentarde eut envie de lui crier de ne pas accepter, que c'était dangereux, qu'elle préférerait qu'elle reste dans l'ombre, à l'abri, mais la lueur décidée qui brillait au fond des yeux marron de sa belle Poufsouffle lui apprit que c'était peine perdue…

* * *

Évidemment, Will excella dans son rôle de chef de la Lumière, fédérant à travers toute l'école, maisons et niveaux confondus.

Un matin, elle se leva lors du banquet, alors que tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle, et elle expliqua avec l'aisance d'une oratrice qu'elle avait créé une association favorisant l'échange d'informations, de conseils et d'aide pour ceux qui s'engageaient contre et avaient des choses à craindre des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Un grand réseau d'entre-aide en somme, à l'offre adaptée aux besoins de ses membres (quelques phrases implicites devaient faire comprendre aux amis secrets de l'Ombre qu'ils pourraient rester anonymes).

En l'espace de quelques heures, le château ne parlait plus que de ce discours et de celle qui l'avait prononcé, cette Poufsouffle surgie de nulle part, comme une femme providentielle. A ses mots bien choisis, s'ajoutaient son assurance qui inspirait la confiance, le blason des blaireaux, une maison qui semblait plus accessible et ne cristallisait pas les rancœurs et les jalousies comme les rouge et or, et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve en prononçant le nom interdit.

Ironiquement, Rogue renforça sa popularité lorsque, voulant se moquer en cours de son comportement récent « désastreusement Potterien » de « gamine qui se prend pour une sauveuse », il lui fournit l'occasion de s'illustrer. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de répandre son fiel, puis répondit calmement que tant qu'elle continuait à travailler comme avant en cours et que son association était légale, elle était inattaquable. Les remarques acerbes du maître des potions glissèrent sur elle sans qu'elle paraisse affectée, tant et si bien qu'elle sortit indemne de l'échange. Ce haut fait plus que tout le reste lui valut l'admiration de l'école entière, fantômes et portraits compris, et peut-être même de Rogue lui même (en tout cas c'est ce qu'affirmait Blaise, et il avait toujours été un fin observateur). De manière générale, Pansy était prête à parier que sans l'habilité et le charisme de la blonde, les professeurs auraient déjà interdit ou au moins encadré cette nouvelle organisation…

Ainsi, membres et informations affluèrent en masse, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. En bonne workaholic qu'elle était, elle s'empressa de récolter, trier et analyser le tout puis de retranscrire à l'Ordre ce qui méritait de l'être. Pansy trouvait cela à la fois drôle, attendrissant et terrifiant. Au fond, elle appréciait la Gryffondor et se sentait un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir parler et travailler avec elle en potions (mais Blaise avait raison, c'était trop dangereux). Cependant, la fameuse Miss Je-sais-tout semblait épanouie, entre les cours, l'organisation et l'affreux rouquin.

En effet, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année s'était fini sur une victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serpentards. Ce qui eut deux effets : Drago qui avait failli attraper le vif d'or fut odieux avec Potter et les deux Weasley pendant les quatre sessions suivantes, et Hermione et le Weasley mâle se mirent enfin ensemble. C'était censé être un secret… Donc forcément, dés le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard était au courant. La rumeur disait même qu'à peine Ron était-il entré dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour fêter leur victoire, qu'Hermione avait sauté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé goulûment, provoquant un cri de rage chez Mc Laggen qui serait parti en jurant, manquant une marche dans sa fureur et s'étalant de tout son long.

Pansy se doutait que le trait avait été grossi, mais voir ce nouveau couple rougir maladroitement dés que quelqu'un faisait une allusion salace la divertissait au plus haut point. Surtout que, jouant avec enthousiasme son rôle de "méchante Serpentarde", elle était la première à leur lancer piques et moqueries…

Dans toute cette joyeuse atmosphère, Noël approchait. Les premières neiges tombèrent sur le parc et les discussions tournèrent de plus en plus autour des cadeaux, des retours prévus dans la famille et de la réception de Noël de Slughorn qui faisait rêver tant d'élèves…

Lors des réunions en comité réduit de l'association, la tension et le sérieux des premiers jours laissèrent place à une certaine bonhomie, et l'on discuta et rigola de plus en plus souvent avec insouciance. Weasley mâle et Drago, qui avaient été les plus hostiles au rapprochement, commençaient à se détendre un peu, Hermione et Blaise conversaient parfois d'une association obscure nommée „S.A.L.E", ce qui était à l'origine de nombreuses blagues suggestives (Pansy et Weasley mâle excellaient particulièrement à ce jeu), Will et Potter semblaient se rapprocher, et elle même se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, malgré la présence de _Loufoca_ et les regards méfiants qu'elle surprenait parfois chez la femelle Weasley.

Un soir où ils festoyaient ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry proposa de baptiser l'association secrète « les Quatre Fantastiques », d'après une obscure série moldue. Grâce à l'enthousiasme de Will et d'Hermione et à un excès de Bierraubeurre, cette boutade remporta l'adhésion de tous. Même Drago accepta, du bout des lèvres, après une campagne de Blaise en faveur du nom qui surprit beaucoup de monde. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le goût du jeune homme pour les nanars moldus...

Tout allait pour le mieux...

* * *

Jusqu'au lendemain matin, où tout bascula…

Pansy était assise à la table des Serpentards, dans la Grande Salle, entre Drago et Millicent Brustolde, une brute sans cervelle avec qui elle avait le malheur de partager son dortoir, et en face de Grégory Goyle, une autre brute sans cervelle, celle ci de sexe mâle, qui avait pris depuis peu la désagréable habitude de s'asseoir près d'elle et de lui sourire entre deux plats. La jeune fille lisait d'un œil sceptique la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de ses parents, un ramassis de formules désincarnées et d'injonctions sur le comportement modèle qu'une digne fille (accentuez le « fille ») de sang pur et de haute lignée devait adopter. La lettre se terminait sur une liste de noms de partis intéressants pour la famille Parkinson.

En effet, la déchéance des Malefoy, suite à l'échec de Lucius au Ministère de la Magie et à son emprisonnement à Azkaban, avait ruiné les plans de mariage de ses parents. Depuis, paniqués, ils n'avaient de cesse de chercher quel parti serait le plus juteux pour leur fille unique. Gregory Goyle, de sang aussi pur que les Malefoy et de parents Mangemorts, ressortait de plus en plus souvent. Pansy regrettait le temps où elle pouvait utiliser Drago comme couverture, parce que c'était extrêmement marrant de jouer les amoureux avec son meilleur ami gay, mais surtout parce que ça lui laissait le champ libre. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse avec ce gros balourd de Goyle, mariage blanc ou pas!

Pansy en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement brusque attira son attention sur la table des Poufsouffles. Elle releva la tête et découvrit un spectacle étrange : Will, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant autour d'elle, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, s'élevait dans les airs de manière gracieuse mais peu naturelle, inquiétante. Il y eut un moment de suspens, puis la voix habituellement douce et caressante de la blonde retentit dans la salle, formant un cri de pure douleur, intense, affreux…

« WILL ! »

Sans réfléchir, Pansy s'était levée, les traits déformés par une peur sans nom, et elle hurla, sa baguette pointée sur celle qu'elle aimait : « FINITE ! ».

 **Retour à un pdv serpentard, avec la douce et agréable (?) Pansy!**

 **Ca s'organise tout doucement cette asso inter-maisons! Et l'année commence à avancer aussi...**

 **Sinon, contrairement à Pansy, Luna me fait bien rire (un de mes persos préférés du livre). Je me prends aussi d'affection pour Will. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime bien le couple qu'elle forme avec Pansy (...si elle survit... Mwahaha!). Rogue, en caméo, contente aussi toujours mon petit coeur (il n'est pas mort en vrai, JK faisait une blague). Et j'ai réussi à évoquer Neville, Millicent (on s'en tape d'elle, j'avoue) et... Trelawney! J'adore cette vieille chouette timbrée! :D Par contre je ne parle plus trop de Nott depuis quelques temps, mais n'ayez crainte, j'y reviendrai...**

 **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma life. Des retours sur ce chapitre ? Je ne le dirai jamais assez, j'aime vous lire, ça me motive à continuer, et je réponds! :D**


	7. Prophétie et Enormus à Babilles

_Will va t'elle mourir? Comment vont réagir les élèves devant toute cette aventure inattendue? Et surtout, Pansy va t-elle devenir meilleure amie avec Luna?_

 _Pour tout savoir sur ces questions brûlantes, voici pour vous le Chapitre 7, écrit avec amour! Alors si vous me rendez un peu de cet amour sous forme de review, je serai la plus heureuse des auteures de fanfictions! :D (oui je donne dans l'hyperbole)_

 _J'en profite pour répondre à Lils : mon sadisme est à mettre sur le compte de mon côté serpentard! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue quand même (j'ai aussi un côté Poufsouffle)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 ** **Chapitre 7 : Prophéties et Enormus à Babilles****

La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Lorsque Luna s'était levée dans son lit, la première chose qu'elle avait vu était un rayon de soleil pale qui traversait les nuages, la froideur du ciel et le rideau pour se poser délicatement sur ses pieds. Puis, en descendant dans la Grande Salle, elle avait croisé Ginny, sa meilleure amie, et elles avaient pu se réjouir de l'invitation récente et inattendue qu'Harry avait faite à Luna pour la réception de Slughorn. Non pas parce que l'événement en lui même était alléchant, mais ce serait amusant d'y aller avec Harry et d'y voir Ginny, Hermione et Blaise, en dehors des réunions des Quatre Fantastiques, comme une sortie entre amis...

Luna avait rejoint la table des Serdaigles en sautillant, heureuse. Elle s'était assise à l'écart et avait commencé à manger, comme toujours seule. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa maison, quelques connaissances tout au plus. Mais son hibou lui avait apporté le Chicaneur, qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis que son père, le directeur du journal, lui avait confié qu'il allait enfin faire un gros titre sur l'Enormus à Babilles. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait à nouveau reçu une enveloppe noire, sobre, avec un joli ruban argenté et une plume collée dessus. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une lettre au papier légèrement brillant, couverte d'une écriture penchée, élégante, qui l'invitait vers dix heures à la tour d'astronomie…

Luna, rêvassant aux Enormus à Babilles et à ce nouveau rendez vous aérien, releva la tête de sa lettre et croisa le regard de Will, à la table voisine. La Poufsouffle lui sourit doucement, ses yeux couleur chocolat pleins de chaleur. Luna sentit l'habituel serrement dans sa poitrine, et elle grimaça l'ombre d'un sourire en réponse. Will eut un imperceptible soupir puis se pencha sur le paquet que venait de poser devant elle une chouette de l'école.

Luna n'eut que le temps de percevoir un éclat au cœur de ce paquet avant que Will ne s'élève doucement dans les airs, cheveux épars et yeux grands ouverts, comme une jolie noyée. Un moment, la Serdaigle contempla ce spectacle étrange et envoûtant, hypnotisée, puis un cri lancé depuis la table des Serpentards la sortit de cet état apathique. Se levant d'un bond silencieux, elle pointa sa baguette vers celle qui avait été sa petite amie et hurlait désormais de douleur, et elle lança un « FINITE! » clair.

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Surgis des trois autres tables de la salle, six autres jets de lumières fondirent sur la blonde ensorcelée et la touchèrent en même temps. Ils se colorèrent progressivement, le sien en bleu ciel, quatre en rouge et deux en vert, puis une onde dorée entoura la jeune femme, étincelante et crépitante, bienveillante. Enveloppée dans cette bulle protectrice, Will continua de flotter, les cheveux dansant autour de son visage, mais ses traits ne reflétaient plus de douleur. Ses yeux marron s'étaient fermés et son cri terrible s'était éteint. Elle semblait paisible, endormie…

Une onde de choc balaya la salle, faisant tomber assiettes et plats et se courber les élèves, puis la bulle s'évanouit. Parkinson se précipita sous la jeune fille qui tombait au ralenti, toujours avec la même grâce dérangeante, et elle la cueillit tendrement entre ses bras. La Poufsouffle était désormais blottie contre la Serpentarde : une scène très esthétique, mais tellement improbable que le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que tous se mettent à parler en même temps.

« SILENCE! »

La voix de Dumbledore emplit la salle et éteignit la rumeur. Solennel dans sa longue robe, il rejoignit Parkinson à grandes enjambées, Mc Gonagall et Hagrid sur ses talons.

"Rubeus, conduisez Mlle Adley à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît… Les autres, je vous prie de garder votre calme et de reprendre votre repas. Je vais me charger personnellement de découvrir ce qui s'est passé et qui est derrière tout ça..."

Le regard habituellement pétillant que le directeur posait sur ses élèves était devenu froid, menaçant… Il reprit sur un ton autoritaire:

"Les élèves dont je dirai le nom sont priés d'accompagner Minerva et moi même dans mon bureau : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson et…

\- Permettez" le coupa Rogue.

Luna reporta son attention sur le professeur de potions, intriguée. Avec sa baguette, il faisait flotter un magnifique collier d'opales au dessus du paquet ouvert par Will.

"Voici le coupable direct de ce maléfice, même si l'identité de l'expéditeur reste à élucider... Il y avait également une lettre dans le paquet. Une piste à ne pas négliger."

Dumbledore et Rogue se jaugèrent un instant à travers les lunettes en demi-lune du directeur, puis ce dernier sourit et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

"En effet. J'allais justement vous demander d'accompagner Rubeus auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Vos compétences en potion, ajoutées à votre étude prudente de cet artefact, seront précieuses."

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'au terme de cette matinée qui avait commencé de manière si quotidienne, Luna pénétra pour la première fois dans le bureau du directeur. C'était un endroit fascinant, rempli de vie, de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices et d'objets divers. Luna observait avec attention un petit objet en argent qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une corne de Ronflak Cornu lorsqu'un raclement de gorge discret de la part de Mc Gonagall la ramena à la réalité.

"…alors je veux savoir ce qu'il en est ! intimait Parkinson à Dumbledore, le regard sombre et le ton accusateur.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix apaisante. Mais déjà, je peux vous assurer que Mlle Adley va bien, et ce grâce aux sorts combinés que vous avez envoyés… Elle vivra, ce qui est très surprenant. C'est un maléfice mortel normalement… Quant au « cocon doré » comme vous dîtes… C'est quelque chose de fascinant, d'inattendu,… Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir assister à… Mais je dois faire des recherches, et pour votre propre bien, il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous en dise plus…

-QUOI ?!"

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Harry. Luna pencha la tête pour observer son expression sous un autre angle. Mais même comme ça, il respirait la colère.

"Ca suffit avec vos secrets ! J'en ai assez de vos cachotteries ? On est en sixième année maintenant (Luna trouva cette assertion un peu rapide et généralisatrice), on aide l'Ordre, j'ai combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois, et notre amie vient d'être blessée devant __nos__ yeux, dans __votre__ école. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a le droit de savoir ?

\- Harry, tu… commença Dumbledore.

\- Non ! J'en ai assez ! Je refuse d'être à nouveau laissé dans l'ombre ! L'année dernière, vous m'avez appris qu'une prophétie nous condamnait, Voldemort et moi, à nous entre-tuer, puisque « aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » ! Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que ça ? Qu'est ce qui mériterait après ça d'être caché pour nous « protéger » ? La guerre, la bataille contre lui, VOUS FEREZ COMMENT POUR NOUS EN PROTÉGER, HEIN?"

Un silence choqué accueillit cette révélation. Ron et Hermione seuls semblaient plus gênés que choqués. Luna se demanda s'ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs doigts s'étaient rejoints lors de la déclaration d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue au sourire sinistre. En un tournoiement de robe noire, il vint se poster à côté de Dumbledore, en face de Mc Gonagall qui avait porté la main à son cœur.

"J'ai cru entendre la voix douce et agréable de Potter en arrivant… Peut-être serait il utile de préciser que ce genre d'information étant confidentielle, il est peu judicieux de les crier sur les toits…"

Le professeur de potions se tourna ensuite vers le directeur, l'expression grave.

"Néanmoins, aussi douloureux qu'il soit pour moi de l'admettre, Potter n'a pour une fois pas énoncé que des inepties. Peut être serait il temps de jouer cartes sur table et non comme la main invisible qui déplace les pions sur l'échiquier sans leur révéler son plan."

Luna sourit de toutes ses dents à Rogue car l'image était aussi jolie que juste. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Le temps est peut-être venu en effet, soupira le vieux directeur.

\- NON !"

Tous regardèrent Harry avec étonnement, Ginny la première. Loin d'avoir été calmé par ces mots, le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers Rogue, lequel haussa un sourcil hautain.

"Pas devant __lui__! C'est un Mangemort!

\- Harry, je peux t'assurer que,... commença Dumbledore.

\- Non ! Vous ne savez rien ! Vous êtes aveuglé !"

Le petit rire que lâcha Rogue redoubla la colère de Harry:

"C'EST SA FAUTE SI SIRIUS EST MORT!

\- Si c'était un Mangemort, il n'aurait pas aidé Blaise et Drago" chantonna Luna.

Ce qui la propulsa au centre de l'attention. Parkinson, Ron et Harry la regardaient comme si elle était folle -elle était habituée, ça ne lui faisait plus rien- mais Hermione et Dumbledore semblaient plus pensifs qu'autre chose, et Rogue la jaugeait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait. Ginny jeta un regard hésitant à Luna, puis à Harry qui respirait toujours avec colère, et elle dit :

"En attendant, c'est peut-être plus simple si vous partez lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous met au courant, non ?"

Rogue foudroya la rousse du regard puis partit, dédaignant Harry. Il s'arrêta néanmoins un instant devant Parkinson, laquelle était très pale depuis l'incident du banquet et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Luna sourit à nouveau amicalement à Rogue, mais il l'ignora.

"Bon, commença Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée, je vous préviens, ce que je vais vous dire est strictement confidentiel, et n'est encore qu'une hypothèse…"

Le vieil homme inspira longuement puis se lança.

"Lorsque vos sorts sont entrés en contact, ils ont déclenché une magie ancienne, très puissante, différente de celle qu'on utilise et connaît maintenant… Or il existait une prophétie qui parlait d'une magie provoquée par la réunion harmonieuse des quatre maisons fondatrices de Poudlard… Je ne suis pas encore sûr que ce soit à un prémisse de cette magie antique qu'on ait assisté ce matin, mais ça en a tout l'air. Et ça serait une bonne chose, étant donné le contexte actuel… Une magie aussi puissante serait un atout considérable contre Voldemort..."

Le vieil homme termina en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux :

"Et l'intervention d'une prophétie aussi vieille pourrait bien bousculer voir effacer la prophétie dont Harry vous a révélé l'existence…

\- Et que dit cette prophétie ? Comment utiliser cette magie ?" Demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal se regardèrent en silence, puis la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors répondit d'une voix blanche :

"Malheureusement, si c'est bien celle à laquelle je pense, cette prophétie a été brisée il y a longtemps, peu après sa création, par Salazar Serpentard lui même… Son contenu n'est donc connu que par des parchemins anciens, de manière inexacte… On ne sait pas trop comment la provoquer, ou la maîtriser.

\- Cela dit, nous pouvons faire des recherches dessus, et si c'est bien ça, alors on a un avantage nouveau dans la guerre !" Déclara joyeusement Ginny.

Luna lui sourit. Elle avait toujours admiré la force de son amie aux cheveux de feu. Et contrairement au maître des potions, la rousse répondit à ce sourire par un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Luna marchait à côté de Ginny et de Parkinson en direction de l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt, elle sautillait en chantonnant d'un air absent, pensant à cette prophétie tout juste déterrée, à Rogue, aux Enormus à Babilles, à Will et à son rendez-vous immanent. Parkinson lui jetait des regards furieux, imaginant peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

"Ce sont mes boucles d'oreille radis que tu regardes comme ça ? Elles te plaisent ?"

Comme prévu, ces quelques mots prononcés sur un ton innocent firent exploser la Serpentarde.

"T'es vraiment complètement à côté de la plaque, hein! Est ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la menace que représente Tu-Sais qui ? Et Will, c'est ton ex, non ? Tu n'es pas ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu inquiète pour elle ? Alors, non, c'est pas tes boucles d'oreilles ridicules que je regarde, mais toi. Et ce que je vois me mets hors de moi. Tes radis, tu peux te les foutre où je pense !

\- Comment veux tu que je sache à quel endroit tu penses ?"

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa la petite brune avec de gros yeux globuleux. Parkinson cracha à ses pieds et dégaina sa baguette avec hargne, mais Ginny s'interposa entre la blonde et son adversaire.

"Ca suffit vous deux. On est toutes sur les nerfs, mais ça sert à rien de s'entre-déchirer. Ou au moins, allons voir Will __avant__."

Parkinson renifla dédaigneusement mais baissa sa baguette.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'elle a pu te trouver..."

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix que Luna sentit une vague de compassion pour la Serpentarde. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire sincère, pour la grande horreur de la brune qui recula d'un pas.

"Tu sais, Will m'a plaquée parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de toi" murmura t-elle.

Cette révélation la surprit elle-même.

"Je ne savais pas" admit Parkinson, d'une voix légèrement moins hostile.

Elles venaient d'arriver devant l'infirmerie. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent, hésitantes, n'osant pas passer la porte.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et les poussa à l'intérieur.

Leur arrivée se révéla mouvementée : elles tombèrent sur Rogue qui sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, trébuchèrent sur sa longue robe noire et s'affalèrent par terre dans un méli mélo de bras et de jambes, sous le regard hostile du professeur. Il tendit néanmoins une main crochue à Parkinson et Luna crut l'entendre chuchoter à son oreille "Retrouvez moi après dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler." avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de robe.

Derrière lui, couchée sur un lit, Will leur souriait faiblement, accueillante et aimante. Parkinson se jeta dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps (cette fille était vraiment fascinante) et Luna se risqua à lui sourire, malgré la sensation de vide dans son ventre. Dans sa poche, elle serra la lettre à l'écriture penchée...

 **Et un chapitre Luna-centré! C'était très amusant d'écrire depuis son point de vue décalé...**

 **Dans ce chap, l'histoire avance enfin. Les enjeux et relations commencent à se dessiner.**

 **Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? :3**


	8. L'amour a parfois un goût de saumon

_Voici un chapitre plus cosy._

 _ **/!\ scène de sexe F/F** suggérée_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 ** **Chapitre 8: L'amour a parfois un goût de saumon****

Depuis son admission à l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tôt, les gens se succédaient au chevet de Will, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Mme Pomfresh qui pestait régulièrement contre ces "sources de fatigue inutiles".

La Poufsouffle, elle, était aux anges. Les continuelles allées et venues rendaient sa rémission moins ennuyeuse, tout en lui permettant de rester au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Elle en oubliait presque la douleur qu'avait imprimé dans son corps le collier d'opales, malgré les baumes de l'infirmière et les potions du professeur Rogue.

Les Poufsouffles de son année s'étaient relayés auprès d'elle, à commencer par Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones avec qui elle partageait le dortoir des filles. Elles emmenaient souvent avec elle l'ensemble des Poufsouffles de leur année, lesquels remplissaient l'infirmerie de mots d'encouragement, de rires et de gâteaux, faisant honneur à la réputation de leur maison.

Des amis plus récents lui rendaient aussi visite, dont Ginny. La pétillante rousse venait tous les jours, si bien qu'au fil des discussions sérieuses et des crises de fous rires, les deux jeunes filles qui ne se connaissaient à la base que par l'intermédiaire de Luna scellèrent une vraie amitié.

Luna pointait également le bout de son nez rêveur, quoique de manière irrégulière et à des horaires souvent farfelues, comme au milieu de la nuit ou très tôt le matin (en réaction, l'infirmière de Poudlard avait pris l'habitude de faire des rondes la nuit, toutes les deux ou trois heures, mais Luna parvenait toujours à l'éviter, avec cette chance inouïe qu'elle avait toujours). Toutefois, ces visites laissaient un goût amer à Will. La distance qui s'était créée entre elles depuis leur rupture les poursuivait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Luna babillait de son air distrait sur les créatures imaginaires que chassait son père, plus lunesque que jamais, mais elle ne lui parlait plus directement comme avant, préférant sans doute s'abriter derrière ses fantaisies pour se protéger. Et Ginny elle même, pourtant meilleure amie de Luna, lui avait avoué à mots couverts que depuis le début de l'année, la Serdaigle était de plus en plus fuyante.

Même les professeurs de Poudlard veillaient sur elle, visiblement touchés par ce qui lui était arrivé. Hagrid venait régulièrement lui donner des gâteaux immangeables et lui tapoter affectueusement la tête (à chaque fois, Will craignait d'être assommée), sa directrice de maison, le professeur Chourave, couvrait sa table de chevet de plantes apaisantes et ses bras de plantes atténuant la douleur, Mc Gonagall et Flitwick mettaient un point d'honneur à lui apporter en personne les cours manqués, Rogue lui concoctait des potions de guérison qu'il lui livrait sans un mot, et Dumbledore s'était rendu en personne à l'infirmerie pour lui parler de la prophétie (durant leur entrevue, Will avait eu l'impression d'être testée par le directeur, sans qu'elle parvienne à savoir si son sourire final avait été un signe qu'elle l'avait convaincu ou juste un signe de politesse).

Mieux encore, un nombre impressionnant d'élèves toutes maisons confondues (à part peut-être les Serpentards) était venu lui apporter des fleurs, des dragées de Bertie Crochue ou autres petits cadeaux pour l'assurer de leur soutien et la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour le camp de la Lumière. Des élèves dont elle connaissait parfois à peine le nom. Ce qui était non seulement réconfortant, mais également signe que leur association avait bien pris dans la population estudiantine de Poudlard…

Car son attaque récente n'avait pas modéré l'engagement de la jeune fille. Certes, le message qui avait accompagné le collier ensorcelé avait clairement établi que c'est à son rôle de leadere de l'association qu'elle devait son séjour à l'infirmerie. Ecrit avec une belle calligraphie, le mot disait sobrement "Pour tes activités récentes". Mais elle n'était pas morte, et surtout cet incident avait permis de dénicher cette prophétie inespérée, une pièce majeure et nouvelle sur l'échiquier de la future guerre de la Lumière contre l'Ombre.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Hermione, en compagnie de presque tous les fondateurs des Quatre Fantastiques, était venue bredouiller des excuses, les larmes aux yeux, et avouer qu'elle regrettait d'avoir proposé de rendre officiel leur association, exposant Will au danger, la Poufsouffle s'était relevée malgré la douleur et avait expliqué avec passion qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à des détails comme son attaque, que sa santé ne pesait pas grand-chose face à la cause des Lumières et que c'était la vie de millions de Sorciers et de Moldus qui était en jeu. Hermione et Pansy s'étaient insurgées contre sa vision des choses prétendument "désincarnée", Ron avait semblé mal à l'aise et Ginny, bien que restée silencieuse, avait fait une moue peu convaincue. Luna avait elle siffloté d'un air absent, avant de sortir une phrase énigmatique sur la liberté des oiseaux et la rigidité des belettes. Mais toutes ces réticences n'avaient pas modifié son avis. Et Harry l'avait soutenue avec conviction.

Puis, comme la discussion n'allait nulle part (Pansy étant trop occupée à passer ses nerfs éprouvés sur Harry, lequel était ravi de pouvoir rediriger contre quelqu'un la colère qu'il abritait depuis l'année précédente), Hermione l'avait orientée vers le futur de leur association. Il avait finalement été décidé de prodiguer des cours de défense à ses membres, histoire de rappeler les principaux sorts de défense et s'y exercer.

* * *

Huit jours après son admission, Will était presque guérie. Sa tête ne bourdonnait plus, et elle pouvait à nouveau bouger sans que cela n'envoie un frisson de douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ne restait qu'une douleur légère sous son sein gauche. Mme Pomfresh avait promis qu'elle pourrait quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, si ses derniers tests étaient bons.

Comme toujours, Pansy vint la rejoindre dés ses cours de la journée terminés, les bras chargés de victuailles cherchées dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rester à son chevet jusqu'au couvre-feu et de manger avec elle. Au début, Will avait insisté pour qu'elle aille au banquet. Mais sa petite amie avait ricané avant de lui expliquer que depuis son outing comme lesbienne en couple avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, les élèves de sa maison l'évitaient, laissant plusieurs places libres entre elle et eux...

"Passé une bonne journée?" lui demanda Will.

\- Plutôt. Je n'ai été traitée de "traîtresse" qu'une dizaine de fois et n'ai eu qu'à éviter un croche pied. Et cette grognasse de Bulstrode s'est enfin lassée de me crier d'aller poser ailleurs mes yeux de gouinasse à chaque fois que je rentre dans le dortoir (comme si j'avais envie de mater son gros cul!)."

Tout en parlant à Will, sa tendre chérie lui préparait tendrement de tendres sandwichs avec plein de saumon. Will se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui annoncer qu'elle comptait devenir végétarienne...

"Seul ce crétin de Goyle continue à m'adresser la parole. Je pense qu'il est trop bête pour avoir compris qu'avec ma disgrâce actuelle, notre mariage n'est plus d'actualité… Par Merlin, je crois même qu'il me __drague__! C'est gênant, mais au moins j'ai des muffins. Tu savais que Goyle est un excellent cuisinier?

\- Oh non, s'il a gagné ton estomac, il a gagné ton cœur! Persifla Will. Se faire voler sa petite amie par Grégory Goyle, quelle poisse!"

Pansy noya ses blagues en enfournant un énorme sandwich dans sa bouche.

"Goyle ou toi, c'est du pareil au même. Sauf que lui au moins il cuisine…"

Le visage crispé, elle ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent :

"Et mes parents ne m'ont pas envoyé de lettre aujourd'hui."

Will posa une main sur la joue de sa petite amie, le cœur serré. Si elle avait pu changer quelque chose dans toute cette histoire, c'aurait été l'exposition publique de leur couple. Exposition qui avait causé l'isolement social de Pansy au sein de sa maison, et surtout l'abandon de ses parents.

Elle avait su par Ginny que le lendemain matin de l'attaque, la jeune fille avait reçu d'eux une beuglante exprimant leur déception et leur honte vis à vis de ses choix récents et terminant par cette phrase terrible "Tu n'es pas digne d'être une Parkinson, d'être notre fille. Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison, tu seras bannie de notre arbre familial et de notre maison.". Pansy ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur cette histoire...

"Mais j'ai des nouvelles marrantes, reprit cette dernière en se fendant d'un sourire goguenard. Depuis ce matin, Peeves passe son temps à poursuivre Hermione et son rouquin en faisant des blagues salaces, et il a composé un chant épique très comique intitulé "Potteur, l'éternel Puceau"."

Will explosa de rire, rire que Pansy étouffa dans un nouveau sandwich (est ce qu'elle prenait plaisir à faire ça?).

"Et tu sais comment ils ont récolté ça? Hermione m'a raconté toute penaude qu'ils ont essayé d'obtenir des infos sur la prophétie auprès de la Dame Grise, puisque c'est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Sauf qu'en début d'année, ce crétin de Potter a offusqué ladite fantôme en l'accusant de nourrir un amour interdit avec Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Il semblerait que la rumeur a pris de l'ampleur, et que la Dame Grise est susceptible. Elle a lâché Peeves sur eux pour se venger."

Une fois son sandwich avalé, Will put reprendre ses rires.

Pansy essuya consciencieusement ses doigts sur la carte de rétablissement que lui avait dessiné Luna et grimpa dans son lit avec l'agilité d'un chat. Là, assise sur les cuisses de Will, elle lui chanta la chanson en l'honneur de Harry, avec ce petit air satisfait et moqueur qui lui donnait toujours envie de l'embrasser.

Puis, redevenue sérieuse, elle lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

"Tu as encore mal?

\- Presque plus.

\- Pompom a dit que tu garderais probablement toujours une douleur en dessous du coeur.

\- Oui, mais c'est supportable. C'est juste un petit désagrément."

Le sourire de Pansy s'effaça et ses magnifiques yeux verts s'assombrirent. Will lui caressa la joue, mais elle détourna la tête.

Lorsqu'elle ramena son visage vers elle, la Serpentarde souriait à nouveau. Elle étira son bras vers la table de chevet, saisit sa baguette et ferma les rideaux qui entouraient le lit d'un sort.

Une pénombre chaude, intime entoura aussitôt les deux amantes. La blonde ne discernait plus de sa petite amie qu'une forme fine qui se penchait sur elle. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit les pointes piquantes des cheveux de Pansy frôler ses joues. Rogue devait venir d'ici une demi-heure, ou peut-être un quart d'heure. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il les surprenne… Mais les lèvres douces de sa chérie se posèrent contre les siennes, et la pensée s'évapora.

Will se perdit toute entière dans la tiédeur humide de la bouche de son amante. Ses mains agrippaient la nuque de la Serpentarde et elle pouvait sentir la naissance de ses cheveux courts entre ses doigts. Les mains de Pansy glissèrent elles sous son haut, ouvrirent les boutons de sa chemise puis entourèrent avec douceur ses seins.

Et puis les lèvres de Pansy descendirent le long de son cou, plaçant de petits baisers chauds dans le creu de son épaule, avant de tracer un chemin de langue depuis la naissance de ses seins jusqu'à son nombril. Will frissonna d'anticipation lorsque les doigts de sa belle quittèrent ses seins et entreprirent de baisser sa jupe. Les doigts habiles s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de sa taille, tandis que sa bouche, immobilisée au dessous du nombril de la Poufsouffle reprenait sa lente descente pleine de promesses...

Will se cambra. Sa gorge s'ouvrit sur un petit gémissement et ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos de Pansy. La sensation désagréable sous sa poitrine avait disparu, comme tout le reste. N'existait plus que la langue de son amante et les ondes de plaisir qu'elle suscitait par ses mouvements subtils…

Après un moment délicieusement hors du temps, Pansy se releva, ouvrit les rideaux puis plongea sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde en grognant que la lumière de la lampe de chevet était trop agressive. Ainsi lovée contre elle, la jeune fille ressemblait plus que jamais à un chat.

Will passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Avec des feulements de protestation, la Serpentarde attrapa ses doigts entre ses lèvres et les suçota. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous le tissu fin de sa chemise et une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Elle était l'image de la sensualité...

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que leurs battements de cœur s'accordent.

"Je t'aime" souffla Will à sa belle.

Sa belle lui répondit que ses doigts sentaient le saumon. Mais Will vit que le bout de ses joues avait rougi…

Et puis un petit serpentin multicolore vint onduler au pied du lit. Pansy s'étira, le saisit et dit le mot de passe : "citron vert". Le petit morceau de papier se recouvrit aussitôt d'une écriture penchée et élégante, celle de Blaise.

Après l'attaque de Will, Drago et Blaise, forcés de faire semblant de rejeter comme les autres leur amie pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur eux, avaient imaginé ce sort pour communiquer discrètement avec elle et se donner des rendez vous dans l'Abbatoir, leur salle secrète.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils disent? Demanda Will.

\- Ils demandent de tes nouvelles, et ils me proposent de les rejoindre tu sais où. J'irai peut-être après, quand tu te seras endormie.

\- Vas y déjà, Rogue doit bientôt arriver pour finir les tests. S'il te voit encore fourrée là, il risque de faire une syncope."

Pansy sourit. Contre toute attente, son directeur de maison que la jeune fille avait toujours soupçonné d'être du côté de l'Ombre s'était révélé d'une grande aide pour elle suite à l'abandon de ses deux maisons. Depuis qu'elle était allée dans son bureau, le jour de l'attaque, Pansy et lui se voyaient régulièrement. Et lorsqu'ils se croisaient à l'infirmerie, ils se lançaient des piques avec ce qui ressemblait à de la complicité. Will ne savait pas exactement ce que le professeur de potions lui avait dit ce jour là, mais ça avait visiblement beaucoup aidé sa petite amie. Et pour ça, elle lui était reconnaissante.

Après un dernier baiser sur le front, Pansy quitta sa blonde, non sans lui avoir promis de revenir plus tard avec des gâteaux chipés aux cuisines. En la regardant partir de sa démarche rapide, Will se dit que finalement, cette rémission n'était pas si terrible…

 **Alors, des avis sur ce chapitre flambant neuf?**

 **Enfin un chapitre du point de vue de Will, avec en prime mon titre préféré! (oui, j'ai un humour douteux)**

 **Mais enfin, ce chapitre plein de love permet de souffler un peu, avant des événements bien dark, qui vous attendent tapis au détour d'un chapitre, mais pas le suivant… ou bien?**

 **Pour le savoir, lisez le chapitre suivant! (et puis commentez aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir :P)**


	9. Erreurs de casting

_Revoici un chapitre. Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter, et j'encourage tout lecteur à laisser un avis :)_

 _Lils : Encore une fois, ton comm m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Tu es un véritable soutien dans mon écriture! Et tu as bien cerné les principaux enjeux que le dernier chapitre introduisait! (bon, je ne répondrai évidemment pas ici à tes questions, les chapitres suivants s'en chargeront ;) Bisous!_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

 ** **Chapitre 9 : Erreurs de casting****

"Ne bouge pas Ginny."

La jeune fille s'immobilisa un moment avant de lever les bras, de les agiter comme un poulpe et de rouler les yeux en grimaçant. Dean, assis près du feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, son carnet à dessin dans les mains, rigola doucement, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de Seamus qui faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs de Métamorphose un peu plus loin.

La rousse reprit la pause et Dean reprit son portrait, tous deux avec le même sourire complice. Les flammes crépitaient dans l'âtre, Ginny ferma les yeux de bonheur…

Ce moment de calme était d'autant plus appréciable que depuis l'attaque de Will, sa vie s'était accélérée. Les rendez vous dans le bureau du directeur à parler de la prophétie perdue et à essayer de réveiller l'ancienne magie s'enchaînaient. Ceux dans la Salle sur Demande avec les 4 Fantastiques aussi, menés par une Will déterminée et une Hermione désolée.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en cours ni en réunion, Ginny passait son temps à œuvrer pour l'association. Elle encadrait avec Harry et Hermione les cours de défense désormais dispensés aux membres toujours plus nombreux, enseignant des sorts à une multitude d'élèves d'années et de maisons différentes. Les anciens de l'A.D. suivaient tous ces cours, les aidant parfois à canaliser les nouveaux. Même Marietta Edgecome, la Serdaigle qui avait osé les dénoncer à Ombrage l'année dernière, venait régulièrement s'entraîner avec son amie Cho Chang, malgré les remarques acerbes de Ron et la méfiance de ses camarades. Ginny ne pensait pas forcément qu'elle les espionnait pour le compte des Mangemorts, contrairement à son frère. Mais elle n'aimait pas la voir ici, de même qu'elle n'aimait pas voir Cho Chang et ses regards séducteurs dans ses cours. Même _Neville_ avait l'air d'avoir été envoûté par cette pimbêche!

Mais les nouvelles têtes étaient majoritaires, et certains des nouveaux venus étaient encore plus motivés que les anciens, à commencer par Parkinson, première et unique Serpentarde à oser s'afficher dans l'association de sa petite amie. Il y avait également Héloise Migden, une Gryffondor de 7ème année à la timidité maladive, qui s'entraînait studieusement à chaque séance, dans un coin, sans dire un mot. Ginny respectait ce silence qu'elle avait mis sur le compte des insultes quotidiennes que la pauvre jeune femme devait essuyer de ses camarades à cause de son visage couvert d'acné. La bêtise et la fermeture d'esprit des autres avait toujours indigné la cadette Weasley, et elle avait à cœur de défendre cette fille qui avait deux ans de plus qu'elle mais semblait bien plus fragile. Parkinson lui avait dit en ricanant qu'elle avait un "complexe du Gryffondor encore pire que Potter", et elle n'avait peut-être pas tort…

Et puis il y avait toutes ces heures qu'elle consacrait à épier Romilda Vane, une Gryffondor de un an sa cadette, qui était en train d'instaurer dans son année une sorte de discrimination informelle entre les Sangs Purs, les Sangs Mélés et les autres. Elle ne se remettait pas qu'une personne de sa maison puisse avoir de telles idées. Plus elle en apprenait, et plus Ginny haïssait cette fille charismatique et puissante, mais complètement gagnée aux idées du camp de l'Ombre. Lorsqu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, les deux jeunes filles s'insultaient, comme Malefoy et Harry avaient pu le faire, et sa baguette lui démangeait... Ayant appris qu'un autre rouge et or œuvrait en secret pour le groupe des apprentis Mangemorts dirigés par Montague, la jeune fille essayait désespérément de récolter des informations dans la Salle Commune pour remonter la piste, en vain.

Ainsi, Ginny avait bien besoin de décompresser après ses journées intenses, et Dean, par sa présence bienveillante et discrète, y arrivait toujours. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception...

"Tu mets vraiment ça pour la réception de Noël de Slug ? Ça fait mauvais genre !"

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard agacé sur son frère, serré dans un costume relativement neuf.

"Je mets ce qu'il me plaît. Et vu comment tu étais habillé au bal d'il y a deux ans, je m'abstiendrais de commentaire sur le bon goût… Padma ne s'en est toujours pas remise.

\- Oh, ça va !

\- Non, ça ne va pas, tu me dirais de faire attention à ma tenue si j'étais un garçon?"

L'arrivée d'Hermione mit terme à la dispute, parce qu'elle appuya verbalement Ginny, mais surtout parce que sa robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine força Ron à partir pour cacher ses joues rouges. Hermione, qui avait également rosi, le suivit après un « à tout à l'heure » joyeux vers Dean et Ginny. Ces deux derniers rigolèrent, puis Dean se pencha à nouveau sur son dessin.

Ginny regarda sa robe noire. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant et était fendue sur le côté, révélant une longue jambe fine. Et après ? Elle aimait cette robe et trouvait qu'elle lui allait bien. Ron n'avait aucun droit de critiquer sa tenue. Il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse un jour à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, qu'elle était libre de son corps et de sa vie amoureuse. S'il pouvait arrêter d'ignorer Dean, ce serait déjà un bon début. Avant leur mise en couple, son frère avait considéré le jeune homme à la peau sombre comme son ami et un "type fiable". Maintenant, il ne lui adressait plus la parole...

Et Ron n'était pas le seul à sembler hostile à leur couple. Seamus, petit irlandais blond d'habitude jovial, était le plus désagréable, probablement parce qu'il était jaloux qu'elle lui ait piqué son meilleur ami. Même Harry semblait bizarre lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble, entre résignation et colère.

Tout cela énervait profondément Ginny. La relation qu'elle avait avec Dean ne regardait qu'eux. Et elle aimait sincèrement ce grand jeune homme à la peau sombre.

Dean était un soutien précieux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il l'écoutait avec patience râler sur les cours, son frère, sa famille, les gens qui embêtaient Luna ou Héloïse Migden et, plus récemment, sur le temps et l'énergie dépensée dans les cours de défense de l'association. Puis, d'un sourire bienveillant ou de quelques mots choisis, il balayait sa mauvaise humeur et ses angoisses.

Et puis il y avait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, tous ces secrets sur les Horcruxes et la prophétie. Dean était loin d'être bête, il se doutait bien que quelque chose se passait et qu'elle en savait plus que les autres élèves. Il entendait comme chacun les théories parfois improbables, parfois un peu trop proches de la réalité, qui se chuchotaient à travers Poudlard depuis l'accident du collier d'opales. Mais il respectait son silence, se contentant de lui apporter une oreille attentionnée et une aide discrète.

Ginny se demandait souvent comment Parkinson faisait pour garder la face. Elle même avait déjà du mal à taire ces choses si importantes à son petit ami. Mais au moins, elle pouvait en parler avec sa famille, ses amis, et avoir leurs conseils, leur soutien. Alors que la Serpentarde, rejetée par sa maison et sa famille, était seule avec ses secrets. Au fond, Ginny avait pitié d'elle. Elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas fini par l'apprivoiser, malgré sa langue aiguisée, son insulte facile et son caractère moins, parce qu'elle avait compris que derrière son venin, se cachait une fille pas si différente d'elle, prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Ce changement dans la perception de la Serpentarde venait peut-être de la distance nouvelle qui se créait avec Luna et de son rapprochement progressif avec Will. En effet, la Serdaigle, plus insaisissable que jamais, disparaissait souvent dans la journée, sans explication. Ginny était habituée au comportement fluctuant de son amie, mais ses absences répétées commençaient à l'inquiéter….

Dans le même temps, elle s'était rapprochée de Will, à force de lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Or l'amour total que se portaient la brune et la blonde ne pouvait que les rendre attachantes, excusant un peu la tristesse que leur mise en couple avait causé à Luna et qu'elle avait auparavant reproché à Parkinson…

Will était très forte, peut-être même plus que tous les autres de la bande. Le fait qu'elle avait avait frôlé la mort n'avait pas ébranlé ses opinions. Tout passait après son engagement envers le camp de la Lumière. Ginny trouvait ça grandiose : à la fois admirable et effrayant. Elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas cette capacité monstrueuse, presque absurde mais sublime de se sacrifier pour ses idées qu'elle appréciait le plus chez la Poufsouffle. Parce que ce côté jusqu'au-boutiste lui rappelait Harry.

Harry qui avait accepté la prophétie qui le liait à Celui-Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, Harry qui avait parlé contre l'avis de Dumbledore à Hermione, Ron et elle des Horcuxes, Harry qui avait décidé de partir à leur recherche dés la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry qui concentrait tant de force et de colère dans sa poitrine que Ginny se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser.

Il avait explosé le jour même, en cours de potion, contre l'homme qu'il haïssait avec une passion constante, déraisonnable, ce qui lui avait valu de nouvelles retenues et avait interdit à Luna et lui d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment triste de cette annulation, mais Ginny avait senti une déception intense quand elle avait su qu'elle ne les verrait pas ce soir…

Un mouvement brusque arracha Ginny à sa rêverie. Seamus passa juste devant elle pour aller aux dortoirs, avec tant de hargne qu'elle manqua tomber.

"J'imagine que tu ne rentreras pas tout de suite ?"

La phrase, prononcée sur un ton amer, ne s'adressait pas à Ginny. Dean la reçut avec un air doucement blessé.

"En effet."

Le petit blond partit en grognant. Ginny était prête à parier qu'il n'entendit pas le « désolé » murmuré par son ancien meilleur ami.

Elle considéra un instant Dean, son air tendre, leur relation de couple si heureuse, si paisible. Puis elle pensa à la gène d'Harry en leur présence, à la colère qui parfois traversait ses yeux verts, à ses réactions étranges et bouillonnantes, irrationnelles, et à la ressemblance troublante qu'avait ce comportement avec celui de Seamus.

Elle repensa aussi à ces longues conversations qui les avaient rapprochés Dean et elle. Des discussions sur l'amour unilatéral et passionnel qu'ils nourrissaient tous les deux pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui les voyait comme une sœur ou un frère, une amie à protéger ou un ami à chérir, mais pas comme quelqu'un à aimer… Ils n'avaient jamais révélé le nom de cet autre, mais au fil des discussions, ils avaient fait le deuil de cet amour destructeur car stérile, jamais avoué. Et ce faisant, ils avaient appris à s'aimer, pas juste comme amis ni avec passion, mais d'un amour sain, raisonnable, complice. Un amour de confidents, apaisé et tendre…

Ginny se mit à rigoler, d'abord doucement, puis furieusement. Qu'elle était bête, et qu'ils avaient été bêtes ! Elle ne regrettait rien, leur relation avait été belle, et elle garderait toujours pour Dean une place particulière dans son cœur. Mais il était temps d'aller de l'avant, pour elle comme pour lui. Elle releva la tête, décidée, et rencontra le regard interrogatif du jeune homme.

"Dean, il faut qu'on parle."

 **Bon, c'était un chapitre avec peu d'action, mais je travaille autant voire plus sur les relations changeantes entre les personnages, leurs sentiments et points de vue respectifs que sur l'action elle même.**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir pu un peu aborder Dean et Seamus dans ce chapitre, ce sont des personnages assez peu approfondis dans le livre, mais que j'ai appris à apprécier, notamment en lisant des fics.**

 **Je vous quitte donc (jusqu'au prochain chapitre) sur mon habituelle demande d'humble auteure se nourrissant du soutien de ses lecteurs pour avancer dans son écriture... Des avis, des commentaires sur le chapitre ou l'avancée globale de l'histoire ? :3**


	10. Dans l'étau des serpents

_**/!\ ! AVERTISSEMENT!** Ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité de certain.e.s lecteurs-rices! Il aborde en effet **des thèmes durs**. Si vous voulez sauter ce passage, ne lisez pas ce qui est **entre les signes "/!\\!/!\"**. _

_Sinon, encore une fois, je vous encourage à me donner votre avis par commentaires. Je réponds toujours!_

 _Lils: Malheureusement, si le dernier chapitre était adorable, celui ci l'est moins... Et oui, j'aime que mes persos soient un minimum matures, sinon ils m'énervent xD_

 _Sur ce, maintenant que vous voila prévenu-e-s, bonne lecture!_

 ** **Chapitre 10 : Dans l'étau des serpents****

Quand la soirée de Noël de Slughorn débuta, Drago était loin de se douter qu'elle tournerait au cauchemar pour lui.

Certes, le fait qu'il s'y trouvait avec Hestia Carrow était ennuyeux. Mais il n'avait pas pu refuser la proposition de cette fille de 7ème année, au corps trapu, aux yeux morts et aux manières fuyantes. En plus d'être une Serpentarde au sang indubitablement pur, elle était d'une famille encore plus indubitablement Mangemort. Or tout était bon pour afficher son prétendu attachement aux valeurs de sa maison et au Camp de l'Ombre.

En effet, le château entier cherchait à percer l'identité du mystérieux deuxième vert et argent qui avait jeté un sort à Will pour la sauver. Et le jeune homme vivait dans la peur que quelqu'un ait remarqué que ce matin là, il avait levé sa baguette pour intervenir, juste avant que Blaise ne la lui retire des mains et lance lui même un « Finite » discret sous la table. Certes, grâce à l'intervention salutaire de Rogue, le directeur n'avait pas appelé Blaise dans son bureau en même temps que les autres, ce qui aurait signé leur perte. Mais pour dissiper les éventuels soupçons, il avait du cesser d'adresser publiquement la parole à Pansy et de s'afficher à ses côtés. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis son enfance. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ils avaient toujours été fourrés ensemble. Il ne se pardonnait pas de l'abandonner dans ces moments difficiles. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'insultait devant lui, sa baguette crachait des étincelles furieuses...

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, puis les semaines, sans l'ombre d'une remarque ou d'une représaille, dissipant un peu ses craintes. Mais il restait sur ses gardes...

"Mon beau Drago, c'est vrai que tu avais été promis à cette traîtresse de Parkinson ?"

Le blond s'efforça de ne pas montrer à quel point le ton mielleux et le regard aguicheur de sa partenaire l'agaçaient.

"Oui, il y a quelques années… Mais heureusement cette alliance matrimoniale n'a pas été entérinée…"

En même temps qu'il se lançait dans un laïus sur les défauts de Pansy, Drago parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche de Blaise.

Les convives parlaient et riaient bruyamment entre les tentures cramoisies, vertes et dorées, évoluant sous une lumière rouge et entre des fées gloussantes avec le petit air hautain propre à ce type d'événement ( Drago avait vu __beaucoup__ d'événements mondains au cours de sa vie). Pansy aurait dit que cette soirée était un concentré de kitsch et de snobisme. Un mélange qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago… s'il avait pu passer cette soirée avec Blaise, et non avec Hestia Carrow.

Il repéra son petit ami à l'opposé de la salle. Sublime comme toujours dans son costume ajusté, il dansait avec une grâce féline, glissant sensuellement sur la piste et faisant tournoyer sa compagne la blonde Daphné Greengrass d'une main experte, sous le regard envieux de nombreuses jeunes filles. Serrant les dents, Drago pensa qu'aucune de ces greluches n'avait intérêt à lui faire des avances...

Un peu plus loin, Granger et le rouquin, maladroits dans leurs tenues de soirée (à vrai dire surtout Weasley, même si cette fois il n'arborait pas de dentelles), parlaient d'un air comploteur, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement du guis. Une Trelawney visiblement ivre tituba vers eux et le leur fit remarquer avec de gros yeux fous. Slughorn, apparu de nulle part, s'empressa alors de les faire s'embrasser avec de grands gestes enthousiastes.

Rigolant intérieurement devant cette scène burlesque et gardant un œil sur Blaise et sa partenaire (est ce qu'il hallucinait ou Daphné lui jetait de petits regards inquiets par moments?), Drago continuait d'énumérer distraitement les raisons pour lesquelles Parkinson n'aurait pas fait un bon parti, toute "traîtresse, impure et dégénérée" qu'elle était.

La sensation soudaine du menton d'Hestia contre sa joue l'arracha à son observation et le ramena au murmure caressant que la jeune femme déposait dans son oreille :

"Arrête de parler de cette petite peste, c'est ennuyeux… Parle moi plutôt de ta mère."

Drago garda un masque inexpressif, même si son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il repoussa la jeune femme d'un geste qui se voulait courtois puis répondit lentement, le ton neutre :

"Ma mère se remet de l'arrestation de mon père, pourquoi ?"

Au loin, Granger parlait avec Slughorn et Trelawney, menant probablement une énième enquête sur la prophétie auprès de la sorcière éméchée, malgré son agacement palpable. Et à l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme maigre avec de longues canines et des poches sous les yeux observait la danse de Blaise avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

"Mon père et ma tante Alecto aiment beaucoup Bellatrix, ta chère tante, reprit Hestia, son souffle froid contre son oreille faisant frisonner Drago. La vie au Manoir est bien agréable il faut dire. Mais ta mère n'est pas aussi _ _arrangeante__ que sa sœur. Parfois, papa a des doutes quant à son attachement à notre maître."

Drago planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux, verts comme un serpent, d'Hestia Carrow.

"Ces doutes sont absurdes et injustifiés. Ma famille a toujours été loyale.

\- Lucius a tardé à rejoindre Notre Seigneur puis échoué au Département des Mystères… Et Narcissa n'a jamais été enthousiaste… Tata a été très choquée qu'elle refuse que son fils unique bénéficie de l'honneur ultime, la marque…

\- Elle n'a pas refusé cet honneur, elle a juste demandé qu'il soit repoussé à la fin de ma scolarité, afin que je puisse devenir un sorcier plus puissant et donc un meilleur serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tata dit qu'on dirait plutôt une tentative de se dérober… Et ta chère tante Bella est d'accord..."

Draco renifla d'un air hautain puis détourna les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le rouquin discutait désormais avec Slughorn, laissant le champ libre à Granger auprès de la professeur de divination, et tous les deux semblaient avoir du mal à rester courtois avec leurs interlocuteurs. Le vampire, lui, coulait toujours des regards envieux vers Blaise et son long cou, mais un petit homme à lunettes le maintenait à distance d'un bras ferme et Daphné avait attiré Blaise dans un endroit reculé, l'écartant du danger mais aussi de Drago...

"Qu'est ce que tu cherches, Hestia ? demanda finalement Drago.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien, sourit hypocritement la sorcière. Or pour calmer les doutes vis à vis de ta mère, je pense qu'une union matrimoniale entre la famille Carrow et la famille Malefoy serait de bon augure. Papa, tata Alecto et Bella sont de mon avis. Narcissa aime beaucoup son fiston après tout, et elle ne pourrait que vouloir son bonheur, à lui et à sa fiancée. Tu ne penses pas ?"

Cette fois, quand Hestia Carrow se colla contre son bras, il se fit violence pour ne pas la repousser.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Drago suivait à contre coeur Hestia Carrow dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle, ils avaient manqué trébucher sur la cadette Weasley qui venait de débarquer, seule, (elle n'était pas censée venir avec ce Gryffondor à la peau sombre?) et leur avait jeté un regard surpris.

Mais Drago et Hestia étaient maintenant à nouveau seuls dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Très conscient de la présence menaçante derrière lui, le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute allure, se demandant ce que cette union matrimoniale pouvait bien signifier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle de cours vide. Hestia le poussa dedans et referma la porte derrière elle avec un sort. L'exacte réplique d'Hestia l'attendait à l'intérieur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine : Flora Carrow, sa sœur jumelle.

"Bonsoir Drago" chuchota t-elle.

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il s'était toujours méfié des deux sœurs, à qui il trouvait l'étoffe de futures Mangemorts. Une impression qui s'était renforcée suite aux derniers étés passés au Manoir, lorsqu'il avait rencontré leur père et leur tante, deux fanatiques adeptes du sortilège "Doloris".

"Avant notre union, il va falloir que je teste la marchandise." susurra Hestia.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsque elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tel un serpent.

"Méchant garçon, qui ne veut pas faire un effort pour sa maman... Ce serait dommage que Narcissa ait à en payer le prix. Papa n'a pas la main tendre avec ceux qui contrarient ses filles, et Tata aime un peu trop les "Doloris"..." ronronna Hestia.

Draco s'immobilisa aussitôt, vaincu.

/!\/!\/!\

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Flora, derrière lui, posa deux mains glacées sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de bouger, ni lorsque sa sœur, devant lui, força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Pas plus qu'il ne se débattit lorsque elles le firent basculer sur le sol de la salle. Et il se contenta de fermer les yeux lorsque les mains d'Hestia s'aventurèrent sur son corps...

Il s'efforça de penser à Blaise, mais même avec toute l'imagination du monde, la froideur et la brusquerie des sœurs Carrow ne pouvaient passer pour la chaleur tendre de son bel amant. Alors, le jeune homme impuissant s'efforça de ne penser à rien…

* * *

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Drago se perdait dans ce rien, vingt longues minutes au bout desquelles il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus qu'un jouet entre les mains des jumelles et que toute chaleur avait déserté pour toujours son corps, lorsqu'il crut entendre son nom au loin. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse.

/!\/!\/!\

En voyant l'expression inquiète de Ginny se muer en horreur, il prit conscience de la vision qu'il offrait et détourna le regard, rongé par la honte et incapable de soutenir celui de la jeune Gryffondor.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" cria t-elle d'une voix étranglée, dans laquelle montait une colère sourde.

Hestia prit son air le plus doucereux et écrasa d'un geste voulu tendre le visage de Drago dans sa poitrine.

"Rien de mal, on s'amuse, voilà tout… N'est ce pas __Dracounet__?"

Le jeune homme se força à hocher la tête et à tordre ses lèvres dans un sourire censé être satisfait, alors que tout en lui hurlait à Ginny de le sauver.

"ENDOLORIS"

Avant que Drago ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Hestia s'était effondrée en arrière et hoquetait de douleur, le souffle coupé. Sa sœur le lâcha à son tour et regarda le spectacle, interdite.

"VOUS LE SAVIEZ ! VOUS AVIEZ TOUT PRÉVU !"

Et soudain Blaise fut là, près de lui, à l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Sa voix, rendue méconnaissable par la haine, filait tout près de son oreille pour s'abattre sur les deux sœurs. Hestia se tordait sur le sol en hurlant, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une joie froide devant sa douleur.

"Blaise, il ne faut pas..." commença Ginny d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Hestia cessa de gémir, et aussitôt sa sœur pointa sa baguette vers eux. Elle cria « Morsmordre » en même temps que Ginny, s'interposant devant eux, formait un bouclier puissant d'un « Protego » pour dévier le sort.

Profitant de ce répit, Flora prit sa jumelle sous le bras et disparut dans le couloir. Au passage, elle lâcha un narquois "Mes salutations à ta mère, Dracounet... et à ta demi-sœur, Blaise !". Après un regard tiraillé vers les deux garçons, Ginny se précipita à la suite de Flora en jurant.

Le calme revint, enveloppant les deux amants enlacés.

L'esprit de Drago restait obstinément vide, comme s'il refusait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était la chaleur de Blaise contre son corps glacé. Et puis les derniers mots de Flora refirent surface.

"Blaise ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont voulu dire?"

Drago s'en voulut d'avoir parlé d'une voix si vacillante, indigne de lui.

Blaise soupira et le serra plus fort avant de répondre.

"Ta mère et ma famille ont été attaqués par les Mangemorts ce soir… L'Ordre est intervenu et a mis Narcissa a l'abri mais… Elle est dans le coma…"

Quelque chose se brisa en Drago. Blaise reprit, la voix chargée de larmes.

"Ils savaient pour mon sort… Drago, je,… Je suis désolé..."

 **Bon, c'était un chapitre pas très jojo, et même carrément dur. J'espère n'avoir heurté personne !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui se le demandent, oui, ce type de violence peut aussi concerner des hommes, même si c'est beaucoup plus rare que chez les femmes...**


	11. Un portrait au langage fleuri

_Après un chapitre dur, me revoici avec un chapitre un peu moins triste, qui revient à un ton plus léger dans la deuxième partie._

 _J'encourage toujours tout lecteur/toute lectrice à laisser un avis en passant._

 _Lils : Il s'est laissé faire car sa mère, au manoir, entourée de Mangemorts dont le père et la tante des jumelles Carrow, était en quelque sorte en otage. Les jumelles ont menacé de faire payer sa mère s'il ne rentrait pas dans leur jeu en gros :/ Mais effectivement, cet acte ne restera pas impuni, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Blaise n'y est pour rien! Mais il culpabilise quand même._

 _Et sans plus attendre, bonne lecture :)_

 ** **Chapitre 11 : Un portrait au langage fleuri****

Enfoncée dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, emmitouflée dans un pled argenté, Pansy lisait ostensiblement __Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__ de Norbert Dragonneau. Elle le connaissait par cœur, mais elle le relisait régulièrement, à la fois parce qu'elle l'adorait (le seul manuel scolaire qu'elle avait pris la peine de lire jusqu'au bout) et pour embêter ses camarades. Car le seul avantage qu'elle avait tiré de son outing, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher d'aimer des choses bizarres comme des créatures magiques avec force poils, cornes et écailles, ni à faire semblant d'apprécier ou juste de supporter ses camarades.

Rogue lui avait au début conseillé de faire profil bas, pour s'éviter des ennuis. Puis, constatant qu'après des années à jouer son rôle de fille rangée, insipide et évaporée, elle n'avait aucune envie de se couler dans un nouveau rôle, il avait fini par lui conseiller de se montrer suffisamment forte et dangereuse pour que les autres n'osent pas l'agresser frontalement. Généralement, être désagréable faisait l'affaire. Et ça, elle savait faire...

Pansy aspira une grande goulée de thé dans sa paille, s'attirant des regards dégoûtés de la part de Millicent Brustolde, d'Astoria Greengrass, de Graham Montague, de Vincent Crabbe et de Charles Harper, assis un peu plus loin. Grégory Goyle seul rigola, bêtement mais sans méchanceté, ce qui irrita bien plus la jeune fille que les réactions de ses camarades.

Daphné Greengrass, une poupée blonde qui avait tout de la parfaite fille de Sang Pur, entra en coup de vent dans la salle et se précipita vers le groupe des Serpentards. Elle chuchota à ses compagnons juste assez fort pour que Pansy puisse entendre depuis sa place :

"Les jumelles ont piégé Malefoy, mais la Weasley a prévenu Zabini qui a lancé un Doloris sur Hestia. Et apparemment il savait déjà pour Narcissa et sa famille !"

Montague intima à la nouvelle venue de parler moins fort, et après des regards méfiants vers Pansy, le groupe partit. La Serpentarde abandonna aussitôt son livre et son air impassible pour courir vers « l'Abbatoir », le cœur battant à tout rompre…

* * *

Blaise l'y attendait, très raide, le regard fixe. Pansy comprit aussitôt que ça n'allait pas. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il jette un Sort Impardonnable, lui qui était toujours en contrôle et réfléchissait aux conséquences avant d'agir ?

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il y eut un moment, puis le jeune homme répondit d'une voix blanche.

"Ils savaient que c'est moi qui ai lancé le sort. Et comme on est proches avec Drago… Les Mangemorts ont attaqué ce soir la maison de ma mère, ainsi qu'Henri et ma sœur. Ils s'en sont aussi pris à Narcissa.

\- Putain, non ! Et comment… Comment vont ils ?

\- Ma mère, fidèle à elle même, a transplané avant qu'ils aient pu comprendre qu'elle filait. Elle est directement allée chez Henri, a stupéfixié tous les assaillants et l'a ramené à l'Ordre, avec Ninon. Tous les trois vont bien.

\- Ta mère est tellement badass !"

Cette remarque spontanée arracha un faible sourire à Blaise.

Pansy était soulagée de savoir que sa mère, la belle Paulina, était indemne, et que Henri, un Moldu avec qui elle avait eu une belle histoire d'amour et une adorable fillette, Ninon, avait été sauvé. Blaise admirait sa mère aux mœurs et à l'esprit libre, aimait Henri comme un père (de tous les hommes qu'avaient fréquenté sa mère, c'était le seul qui s'était suffisamment intéressé à Blaise pour garder contact avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Blaise n'avait jamais adhéré aux préjugés de sang.) et avait pour Ninon un amour inconditionnel de grand-frère. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment il aurait réagi s'il était arrivé quelque chose à un de ces trois là...

"Et Narcissa ?

\- Elle était au Manoir, entourée de Mangemorts… Quand l'Ordre est intervenu, elle était déjà dans le coma. Bellatrix lui a lancé des Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience. Sa propre soeur..."

Pansy sentit la colère monter en elle. Même ses parents ne seraient pas capables d'un tel acte. Quel monstre était cette femme ?

Enfin, elle osa poser la question qui la brûlait.

"...Et Drago ?"

* * *

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Drago entra à son tour dans l'Abattoir. Son arrivée réveilla Pansy qui somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un Blaise muet et tendu, tous les deux entourés du pled de la Serpentarde.

Le blond eut l'ombre d'un sourire, attendri par cette vision. Puis il se laissa glisser sur le sol, en face de ses deux amis.

"Alors ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Alors j'étais à Sainte Mangouste, auprès de ma mère. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Les médicomages disent qu'elle a deux chances sur trois d'en sortir dans les prochains jours, mais… Les sorts de cette tarée risquent de lui laisser des séquelles…"

D'un air sombre et décidé, il ajouta.

"Si je la rencontre, je la tue."

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Pansy enregistra dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait falloir surveiller ses deux amis. Le sortilège de souffrance, puis de mort… Cela ne sentait pas bon...

"L'Ordre assure sa sécurité ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs, ils nous ont proposé de passer les vacances de Noël dans leur QG. Paulina, Henri et Ninon y sont déjà."

Blaise hocha la tête puis, desserrant difficilement les dents, il murmura sans regarder son amant :

"Je suis désolé Drago."

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour l'engueuler mais le blond la devança.

"C'est ridicule Blaise. Tu n'es pas en tort, Bellatrix l'est… Sans toi, j'aurais lancé le sort à Will. Ç'aurait été pareil."

Drago tendit une main vers le jeune homme aux pensées aussi sombres que sa peau. Encore hésitant, Blaise balbutia :

"Mais je n'ai pas su te protéger, et tout à l'heure…"

La voix de Blaise se brisa. Drago ne put réprimer un frissonnement, puis il ferma les yeux et répondit sur un ton las :

"Ce n'est pas ta faute… Ces tordues m'ont manipulé, en utilisant ma mère... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et je... Je t'aime, Blaise. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant comme toujours."

La main noire rejoignit enfin, timidement, la main blanche. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent avec force.

"Pitié, vous êtes beaucoup trop écœurants tous les deux ! On dirait des Poufsouffles, et encore, c'est insulter la virilité des blaireaux !" s'écria Pansy en levant les bras de manière théâtrale.

Ses deux amis rigolèrent. Blaise fit remarquer qu'ils allaient devoir se méfier de ses pulsions blairophiles, ce qui redoubla leurs rires. Puis reprenant son sérieux, le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux :

"Pansy, c'est envers toi qu'on devrait s'excuser. On n'aurait pas du t'abandonner comme ça. Je pensais protéger nos familles, mais de toute évidence ça n'a pas marché.

\- En plus, te lâcher au moment où tout le monde, même tes parents te tournait le dos… Murmura Drago.

\- Rha, mais vous êtes bêtes. J'aurais fait pareil. C'est pas votre faute, c'est la faute de cet insigne débile de serpent… Vous n'aviez pas le choix."

Elle se jeta sur eux et les entraîna dans un grand câlin collectif. Mais le mouvement de recul incontrôlable que Drago eut lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui la fit stoper net son action. Finalement, Blaise avait peut-être eu raison de jeter un "Doloris" à cette crevarde d'Hestia...

Les trois vert et argent finirent par étendre le pled sous eux et par se coucher sur le dos, l'un à coté de l'autre, le visage tourné vers les étoiles qui pointaient dans le ciel noir, derrière la vitre.

"Bon, le seul avantage de cette affaire, c'est qu'on en a fini avec les secrets et les rôles à jouer, conclut Blaise. Ils n'ont plus de moyen de pression sur nous désormais... Et puis on peut à nouveau être ensemble tous les trois, aux yeux de tous.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Drago. Tu m'avais manqué Pansy. Et je peux enfin être en couple avec Blaise sans me cacher.

\- Vous oubliez le principal, ajouta Pansy. On va avoir la chance de passer les vacances avec les Weasley et Potter !"

Un rire nerveux puis incontrôlable, salutaire, secoua les trois amis, emportant l'espace d'un instant leurs craintes et souffrances…

* * *

"Vos talents aux échecs n'arrivent pas à la cheville de vos capacités en potion… Et pour avoir été votre professeur en potions pendant six longues et douloureuses années, je peux vous dire que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible."

Pansy ricana. Rogue la regardait d'un air impassible, par dessus sa reine noire qui cassait férocement le fou de son élève.

"C'est que contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas eu une cinquantaine d'années de solitude pour perfectionner mon jeu !"

Un bref instant, les lèvres fines du maître des potions s'écartèrent en un sourire effrayant, découvrant des dents jaunes.

Et puis Henri et Ninon firent une entrée fracassante dans le salon, d'une part parce que la petite fille métisse, assise sur les épaules de son père, brandissait un bâton en hurlant « Abracadabra », d'autre part car le portrait de la mère de Sirius Black, réveillé par les cris enfantins, se mit à hurler « SORTEZ DE MA MAISON SALES MOLDUS ET GOSSES REPUGNANTS ! ».

Rogue leva ses yeux noirs vers la fillette qui se tut aussitôt. (Pansy soupçonnait le directeur de la maison Serpentard d'adorer terrifier la pauvre gamine.) Son père, un maghrébin jovial aux yeux pétillants, salua le professeur sans se formaliser de son air hostile.

Blaise et sa mère arrivèrent à leur tour, après avoir fait taire le portrait détestable (Paulina Zabini était une des seules personnes au monde capable de cet exploit). Blaise eut tôt fait de sauter sur sa demi-sœur en rugissant, son habituel flegme laissant place à un gâtisme de grand frère. Ignorant les protestations de son aîné comme quoi il était Scar et allait la dévorer, Ninon entoura Blaise de ses petits bras et décréta qu'il était le gentil gros chat noir dans le Livre de la Jungle.

Pendant ce temps, sa mère se penchait d'un geste gracieux au dessus de Rogue, frôlant son front de ses magnifiques cheveux noirs frisés.

"Tu as l'air bien parti, Severus..."

Pansy se retint de rire. Rogue, encore plus blanc que d'habitude, fixait le plateau, mal à l'aise.

"Tu resteras bien manger ce soir, mon petit chou ?"

Ce surnom fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur le professeur. Il se leva, épousseta maladroitement sa robe noire puis déclara sans regarder Paulina :

"Impossible. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à garder ces sales mômes aujourd'hui. Au-revoir, Madame Zabini."

La mère de Blaise regarda partir sa proie dans un tourbillon noir de robe, amusée.

"Je gagne par forfait alors ? Lui cria Pansy.

\- Non, vous êtes en échec et mat, Parkinson."

A ces mots, le roi blanc de Pansy jeta son épée sur le sol, vaincu par les deux tours noires.

"Quel homme intéressant" ronronna Paulina avant de rejoindre son ex mari.

Pansy observa Ninon proposer à son père et à sa mère de jouer à cache cache dans la maison. Elle trouva l'idée géniale, étant donné le nombre effarant de pièces, et terrifiante. Même sa maison n'abritait pas autant de maléfices et de pièges.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle avec un mouvement félin. Elle lui caressa la tête et il fit semblant de rugir comme une panthère.

"Ta mère drague Rogue. C'est très perturbant.

\- Ma mère drague tout homme qu'elle trouve intéressant. Si je n'étais pas avec lui, elle aurait sûrement tenté quelque chose avec Drago. (Pansy rigola tant l'idée était étrange.). Mais je suis curieux de ce que fera Rogue, je ne connais pas d'homme qui ait réussi à échapper à ma mère et à sa beauté captivante. Beauté dont j'ai d'ailleurs hérité."

Pansy tapait amicalement le jeune homme lorsque les hurlements du portrait annoncèrent l'arrivée de Will à grand coup de « INFÂME SANG DE BOURBE BOUFFEUSE DE CHATTES QUI VIENT SOUILLER LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES ! ». Quelque part, Pansy aimait bien ce portrait. Il mettait de l'animation et ses insultes étaient une inépuisable source d'inspiration.

"J'ai croisé Rogue ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait __encore__ là ? Fit sa jolie blonde en l'embrassant délicatement.

\- Il jouait aux échecs avec Pansy, sourit Blaise en la saluant. Mais ma mère l'a chassé en le draguant sauvagement"

Paulina qui passait derrière eux pour aller faire taire le portrait glissa qu'elle ne draguait jamais « sauvagement » mais toujours avec « classe et élégance », faisant soupirer son fils et pouffer les deux jeunes filles.

"Rogue dit que c'est l'Ordre qui insiste pour qu'il passe vérifier que tout va bien, ajouta Pansy.

\- N'importe quoi. Molly Weasley m'a confirmé que personne ne lui avait demandé de faire ça, sourit Will. Au Terrier aussi, ils se demandent ce qui lui prend.

\- Je parie qu'Harry est persuadé que c'est une sombre machination, remarqua Blaise.

\- Tout juste, gloussa Will. Moi je pense qu'il s'est juste pris d'affection pour un certain chaton abandonné..."

Pansy feignit sans succès de ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait. Mais effectivement, depuis que ses parents l'avaient rejetée, son directeur de maison semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile, maladroitement et sans trop l'avouer, mais ça restait touchant. Un jeu de mot lui traversa l'esprit, et elle ne put se retenir de le partager.

"Il m'a pris sous son aile… De chauve souris !"

Blaise et Will s'esclaffèrent, avant de s'insurger en chœur contre la nullité profonde de ce jeu de mot.

"Comment vont les Gryffondors ? Demanda Blaise à Will.

\- Ça va. Hermione et Ron sont adorables ensemble, à rougir dés qu'ils se croisent dans la salle de bain. Les frères de Ron s'en donnent à cœur joie. Quant à Harry… c'est une cocotte minute. Il est en colère contre Rogue et Dumbledore, il est fou d'amour pour Ginny et il a l'impression qu'on ne prend pas la guerre assez au sérieux. Il s'était un peu calmé après l'annonce de la prophétie des maisons, mais là il est en pleine rechute.

\- C'est les hormones, persifla Pansy.

\- Cependant, quand il est plus calme, on a des discussions très intéressantes tous les deux.

\- J'aime pas quand vous discutez business ensemble, bougonna Pansy. On dirait des psychopathes fanatiques."

Will passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, sans réussir à effacer son expression renfrognée.

"Et Ginny ? Reprit Blaise. Elle aussi elle aime Harry, non ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a cassé avec Dean Thomas, lequel ne devrait pas tarder à se caser avec Seamus Finnigan."

Comment Blaise faisait pour retenir tous ces gens et pour remarquer leurs liens ? En dehors de ses proches, Pansy ne faisait pas attention aux autres, sauf s'ils pouvaient représenter une menace pour elle et les siens. Will prétendait que c'était ce qui la rendait si attachante.

"Ginny est mon amie, je ne te dirai rien, répondit Will. Mais elle s'inquiète pour Drago (Blaise serra le poing) et pour Luna…"

Pansy tendit l'oreille. Que venait faire Loufoca dans cette histoire?

"Ni elle, ni moi n'a de nouvelles d'elle ces vacances. Ginny s'est inquiétée et a contacté son père, or tout rêveur qu'il est, il a remarqué qu'elle était plus distante et s'absentait souvent, sans raison.

-AH !" Fit Pansy d'un ton victorieux

Elle se releva brutalement, manquant assommer sa chère et tendre au passage.

"Désolée Will... Mais je vous avais bien dit que Luna a un comportement louche ! Elle sait beaucoup trop de choses sur les Mangemorts et leurs plans pour être innocente... Et si c'était elle qui t'avait envoyé ce collier ensorcelé, pour se venger de votre rupture ? Peut-être bien qu'elle est en contact __rapproché__ avec le camp de l'Ombre ! Il faudrait vérifier son bras!"

Blaise et Will échangèrent un regard par dessus son épaule, puis la Poufsouffle prit cet insupportable ton patient qu'elle avait toujours quand elle la contredisait :

"Pansy chérie, ce sont tes sentiments qui parlent, et pas ta raison. Luna est..."

Mais Pansy ne saurait jamais ce que Luna était, car Drago entrait à son tour, accompagné par des grognements étouffés du portrait furieux (qu'avait fait Paulina pour que la matrone Black sonne aussi muselée?).

Pansy observa son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. Il revenait de Sainte Mangouste, après une journée au chevet de sa mère. Depuis peu, Narcissa avait repris connaissance, mais pas sa conscience. Elle restait le plus souvent silencieuse, comme éteinte, et lorsqu'elle s'animait, en proie au délire, elle avait du mal à reconnaître son propre fils. Drago, qui avait toujours été un garçon pudique, parlait peu de ses visites. Mais il revenait chaque fois avec de grands yeux tristes.

Il les salua avec un sourire forcé puis s'assit entre Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier esquissa un geste vers lui puis se ravisa. Pansy eut un pincement au cœur. Depuis la réception de Slughorn, Blaise et Drago étaient beaucoup moins tactiles. Le blond ne pouvait réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsqu'on le touchait, et elle voyait bien que son compagnon en souffrait… Si elle mettait la main sur les jumelles Carrow… Pansy surprit un éclair noir dans les yeux amandes de Blaise et se rabroua mentalement. Elle ne devait pas céder à son tour à cette pente dangereuse…

"Les Weasley nous invitent au Terrier pour fêter Noël ensemble, fit Will d'une voix badine.

\- J'en ai rêvé toute ma vie, fit Drago, sarcastique. Tenez, j'ai des lettres pour vous, arrivées directement de Sainte Mangouste."

Pansy jeta à peine un regard à l'enveloppe argentée qu'il lui tendait avant de l'enfouir dans sa poche.

Des lettres comme celle ci de ses parents, elle en avait des tonnes. Depuis le jour où ils l'avaient reniée, ils lui en envoyaient presque tous les jours. Elle n'avait jamais répondu. Mais de temps à autres, quand elle avait des doutes, elle les lisait. Alors la froideur et le manque d'amour qui se dégageaient de leurs phrases creuses lui rappelaient qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Plutôt que des parents, c'étaient des géniteurs. Plutôt que leur fille, elle était un pion sur leur échiquier social et politique. Ça faisait toujours mal de constater ça, surtout quand elle voyait l'amour dont étaient entourés Blaise et Will, mais elle devait s'y faire.

Will posa sa tête sur son épaule, Drago passa une main timide dans ses cheveux et Blaise lui adressa un regard compatissant. Devant elle, les tours victorieuses de Rogue semblaient la narguer… Sa véritable famille était là.

"J'ai encore reçu une lettre de Daphné Greengrass, signala Blaise. Rien de bien neuf. Mais elle me parle beaucoup de sa petite sœur et de son engagement dans le camp de l'Ombre. Elle pense qu'elle cache ses doutes derrière un masque de dévouement."

Ca aussi c'était une nouveauté. Daphné Greengrass n'était finalement peut-être pas qu'une poupée bien docile entre les mains de ses parents. Elle avait approché Blaise lors de la soirée de Slughorn pour le prévenir qu'il était découvert et que les Mangemorts avaient prévu une attaque contre sa famille et Narcissa. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu faire appel à l'Ordre par le biais d'Hermione. Depuis, elle entretenait une correspondance avec le jeune homme, lui donnant des informations en échange de conseils pour faire voir la raison à sa petite sœur, endoctrinée comme tant d'autres Serpentards par leurs parents.

Lentement mais sûrement, les deux réseaux de partisans de l'ombre ou de la lumière se dessinaient dans l'école...

 **Nos pauvres petits Serpentards soufflent un peu. Pansy et surtout Drago ont toujours la vie dure, mais ils sont ensemble et se soutiennent.**

 **Et la fameuse Mme Zabini fait ici une entrée fracassante (n'est ce pas Sev?), avec Henri et Ninon, qui ont comme principal but d'être choupis. Faut bien que ça aille bien chez au moins un des vert et argent, niveau famille! La mère de Sirius aussi a son caméo. Elle est charmante celle la...**

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?:D**


	12. L'étrange Noël de Ron Weasley

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, sur Noël._

 _Tout commentaire est lu avec un immense plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas! Ça prend peu de temps à écrire, mais qu'est ce que ça motive!_

 _Lils : oui, le dernier chapitre était bien moins pesant ^^ et pour Luna... suspens! Severus est adorable au fond. J'aime bien l'imaginer en papa poule qui s'assume pas. Et pour les interactions gryffondor-serpentard, y en a un peu qui arrivent là, mais c'est vrai qu'on final ça se mélange pas tant que ça! (à part Will-Pansy). Et encore merci de commenter si régulièrement ma fic, c'est très motivant :D_

 _Et maintenant, place au chapitre 12 !_

 ** **Chapitre 12 : l'Étrange Noël de Ron Weasley****

C'était bien parti pour être le Noël le plus étrange que Ron ait jamais vécu. Non pas à cause du gnome qui trônait au sommet du sapin familial, déguisé en ange (non, ça c'était une des blagues habituelles de Fred), mais plutôt à cause des convives qui étaient cette année au Terrier.

Tout d'abord, certains des habitués des Noëls Weasley brillaient pas leur absence : au grand désespoir de sa mère, Bill passait la soirée avec la famille de Fleur, Charlie avait du annuler au dernier moment à cause de la disparition d'un dragon Vert Gallois, Percy se terrait au Ministère, et Hermione était retournée auprès de ses parents, après avoir passé le début de ses vacances au Terrier (un début de vacances absolument génial pour Ron, malgré les remarques lourdes des jumeaux, les questions gênantes et intrusives de sa mère et la récente obsession d'Hermione pour la lecture de vieux parchemins poussiéreux que lui envoyait Mc Gonagall).

Bien sûr, il y avait des têtes familières, à savoir sa mère, son père, Fred et Georges, Ginny, Harry, Remus Lupin et Tonks. Mais il y en avait aussi des nouvelles, et des plus surprenantes : Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, sa mère, son (d'ailleurs qui était-il au juste ? Son beau père ? Son ex beau père?) Henri et sa demi-sœur Ninon, et puis encore Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Oui, le 24 au soir, _Drago Malefoy_ et __Severus Rogue__ dînaient au Terrier.

Malefoy essayait de se rendre invisible, parlant peu et s'efforçant de sourire poliment quand on lui adressait la parole, ce qui c'était tout à son honneur, mais __évidemment__ , Rogue n'était pas si bien intentionné. Il jetait un œil hautain sur ses voisins, par dessus son gros nez crochu, mangeait du bout des lèvres la bonne nourriture que sa mère avait fait avec amour (et Henri, accessoirement) et lançait parfois une remarque acerbe. Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir Harry qui bouillonnait de rage juste à côté de lui. Or il avait promis à Hermione qu'il empêcherait son meilleur ami de faire des bêtises comme jeter des sorts à Rogue par dessus la dinde de Noël, et il était bien décidé à honorer sa promesse, question d'honneur. Sa principale stratégie avait jusque là consisté à bourrer Harry de nourriture pour l'empêcher de répliquer au maître des potions. Mais elle commençait à montrer ses failles puisque le jeune homme risquait désormais l'explosion s'il avalait encore quelque-chose.

Mais aussi, que faisait Rogue ici ? Molly, avec son grand cœur, avait invité les Zabini, Parkinson et Malefoy parce qu'ils étaient seuls et victimes de la guerre (Will, également invitée, avait finalement choisi de rester auprès de sa famille, ce qui était dommage car elle aurait pu faire l'intermédiaire). Mais elle n'avait proposé au professeur de potions de se joindre à eux que par politesse, parce que les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient aussi conviés, pensant qu'il déclinerait l'offre… Et pourtant il était là, pour le plus grand déplaisir de tout le monde. Ok, peut-être pas tout le monde : Parkinson rigolait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et Mme Zabini, une femme magnifique avec la grâce d'une panthère noire (avait-elle du sang veela?) semblait _ravie_ de sa présence.

En dehors du sinistre crochu, la soirée se passait relativement bien.

Certes, la table de la cuisine, faite pour accueillir au grand maximum neuf personnes, peinait à contenir les seize convives et les nombreux plats préparés par Molly et Henri, malgré le sort d'"Amplificatum" jeté par sa mère. Du coup, ils étaient les uns sur les autres, serrés entre leurs voisins, les plats qui débordaient de la table et les murs étroits. Tonks trouvait toute cette proximité cocasse, mais ses voisins n'avaient pas l'air du même avis. Rémus était très rouge (sûrement la chaleur de la pièce) et Henri ne semblait pas rassuré chaque fois que la jeune femme aux cheveux pour l'occasion rouge agitait les bras, renversant assiettes, verres et couverts, même s'il riait bruyamment pour cacher sa gène. A part ça, le maghrébin, d'un naturel joyeux, riait et parlait facilement avec les autres. Son père, aux anges, lui posait tout un tas de questions débiles sur les accessoires moldus.

La mère Zabini, entre deux regards langoureux à Rogue (est ce qu'il lui avait fait avaler un philtre d'amour?), conversait avec spiritualité et légèreté, séduisant tout le monde sauf sa mère. Ninon s'émerveillait pour un rien, même si elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à parler en mangeant. Pour le coup, maman Weasley était complètement sous le charme, et Remus regardait l'enfant avec un regard attendri, ce que Tonks trouvait « absolument adorable », d'après ce qu'elle avait chuchoté de manière tout sauf discrète à Ginny (aussi, quelle idée de faire des confidences à la personne placée à l'autre bout de la table!).

Zabini, fidèle à lui même, parlait peu et observait beaucoup, avec cette attitude surplombante mais bienveillante qui était sa marque de fabrication. Recroquevillé entre Parkinson et lui, Malefoy regardait fixement son assiette, visiblement mal à l'aise. En même temps, vu comme sa mère, effrayée par sa pâleur et sa maigreur, essayait de le bourrer de nourriture, Ron comprenait sa gène. Ginny essayait gauchement de lancer une discussion avec les deux Serpentards, mais ils se révélaient très fuyants. Ron se demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, en plus de l'attaque de leurs familles, quelque chose que sa sœur n'aurait pas dit. Peut-être quelque chose en lien avec le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble (genre ensemble en couple). Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que c'était ça. Ça ne devait pas bien passer chez les Malefoy et auprès de leurs camarades Serpentards (Mme Zabini n'avait pas l'air perturbée, mais aussi, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle avait une vie assez...libre). Et puis c'était le genre de combats que sa sœur avait à cœur. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui même, Ron n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée, surtout depuis qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait l'acte sexuel entre deux hommes. Mais bon, tant que les deux garçons gardaient ça pour eux... Contrairement à ses deux amis, Parkinson ne se privait pas de parler, faisant profiter toute la table de son langage fleuri. Sa mère plissait les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur à chaque fois qu'elle jurait, mais les jumeaux étaient hilares, et Ron devait avouer qu'elle était assez drôle.

Et puis une remarque cinglante de Rogue sur le 12 square Grimmaurd et une assiette vide devant Harry déclenchèrent une explosion chez ce dernier (une explosion de colère évidemment, pas due au trop plein de nourriture!). Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, faisant pencher dangereusement la table -la tentative de Tonks pour rattraper la table ne fit qu'empirer les choses, avant que Lupin ne la stabilise d'un « Locomotor barda » providentiel- et se tourna vers Rogue, lequel le toisait, l'air peu impressionné, voire amusé.

Ron se leva à son tour et, coupant Harry, proposa avec un entrain forcé qu'ils passent dans le salon pour admirer le gnome-euh lutin de Noël. Son intervention éteignit l'incendie, sans bien qu'il sache si c'étaient ses mots qui avaient agi ou juste le fait que dans sa hâte, il avait renversé la table, pour de bon cette fois, et que tout le monde était désormais trop occupé à nettoyer ses habits pour qu'un conflit puisse avoir lieu.

Après une longue série de « Recurvite », hôtes et invités se dirigèrent donc en titubant, le ventre plein et les jambes lourdes, vers le salon du Terrier. Ils s'affalèrent près du feu, sur le canapé et le fauteuil, avec plus ou moins de grâce selon une échelle allant de Mme Zabini jusqu'à Tonks.

Sur le chemin, Parkinson agrippa Ron et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. D'abord étonné, le jeune homme se fendit finalement d'un sourire appréciateur, en miroir au sourire espiègle de la petite aux cheveux noirs. Et quand cette dernière proposa innocemment à Rogue de faire une partie d'échecs contre elle, c'est tout aussi innocemment que Ron se posta derrière elle, en face d'un Rogue bien trop heureux d'énumérer les parties gagnées contre la Serpentarde.

Commença alors la partie d'échecs la plus intense que Ron ait jamais jouée de sa vie (bon, peut-être que la deuxième: après tout, là il ne risquait pas sa vie et celle de ses amis !). Parkinson et lui cessèrent bientôt de faire semblant que le jeune homme n'était là qu'en appoint et se concentrèrent pleinement sur le jeu. Rogue était un féroce adversaire, ses coups étaient retors et infiniment plus subtils que ceux de Harry. Mais il devait gagner, parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de clouer le bec à ce désagréable personnage, et de se montrer meilleur que lui, au moins une fois dans sa vie, pour se venger de toutes ces années.

Au début, seuls Parkinson, Rogue et lui étaient autour du plateau. Puis Mme Zabini posa son ombre au dessus du professeur, au début pour le taquiner, puis pour le conseiller de sa voix vibrante. Peu après, son fils et Malefoy s'assirent autour de Parkinson et s'amusèrent à donner leur avis, attention charmante et pleine de bons sentiments, mais souvent vaine. A part une ou deux remarques vaguement pertinentes de Zabini, leurs conseils étaient souvent inutiles. Molly, Arthur, Henri et Ninon rapprochèrent à leur tour le canapé pour mieux suivre le jeu, les yeux pétillants pour Henri et Molly, amusés pour Arthur et ensommeillés pour Ninon. Même Fred et George cessèrent de s'agiter et finirent par les rejoindre, commentant la partie avec enthousiasme et humour, en une réplique assez fidèle de Lee Jordan pendant un match de Quidditch.

Et après une lutte aussi intense que lente, des sacrifices inoubliables et des pertes douloureuses (Ron ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de cette dame, fracassée par un fou d'une fourberie sans nom), l'impensable se produisit. Le roi de Rogue, aussi sinistre dans son habit noir que son maître, rendit les armes devant le roi, le fou et le cavalier de Ron, seules pièces blanches rescapées du massacre.

Un silence grave accueillit cette victoire. Même Fred et Georges restèrent bouche bée une seconde, avant de taper avec force dans son dos en criant « CHAMPION ! » « QUEL DESTIN GLORIEUX PETIT FRERE ! ». Pansy tourna vers lui un visage rayonnant. Son sourire était si grand qu'il mangeait tout son visage. Ils se firent un câlin de joie, à la surprise de tout le monde, eux les premiers.

En face d'eux, Rogue n'avait pas bougé, sous le choc. Ron se retourna pour crâner devant Harry, désireux de lui montrer comme il avait soufflé la chauve souris, avec maturité et habilité… Mais son meilleur ami n'était nulle part. Derrière lui, il n'y avait que les visages fiers de ses parents et une fillette minuscule endormie dans les bras de son père.

C'est à ce moment que la voix forte de Tonks s'éleva dans le couloir.

"Harry, Ginny ? Qu'est ce que vous… OooOOoOh, je vois ! Faîtes comme si on avait rien vu, hein! Vous pouvez continuer à vous rouler des patins, on dira rien !"

La jeune femme entra en rigolant dans le salon, ses cheveux désormais vert pomme. Lupin, qui la suivait, sembla désolé lorsqu'il vit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Tonks.

"Benh quoi ?" dit elle, tandis que Lupin regardait fixement le sol.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent l'un après l'autre, s'efforçant de paraître détachés. Un silence intense accueillit leur arrivée. Ron, sidéré, regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami se gratter le nez, l'air gêné.

Fred et Georges se précipitèrent sur leur petite sœur avant que Ron ait le temps d'identifier le sentiment qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. Les jumeaux, tapant dans les mains de Ginny en rigolant, se mirent à crier : « CHAMPIONNE ! » « APRES CELUI QUI AVAIT BATTU ROGUE, CELLE QUI AVAIT PECHO CELUI QUI ALLAIT TUER CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM ! ».

Rogue sortit enfin de sa paralysie. Un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres fines, il se leva, épousseta sa robe et dit en regardant fixement Ron :

"Bon, je vais vous laisser régler vos comptes. J'espère que vous mènerez cette partie avec autant de délicatesse que la précédente, Monsieur Weasley."

Peut être parce que les paroles répétées de Ginny sur sa liberté avaient finalement fait mouche, peut-être parce que Harry était après tout son meilleur ami, peut-être parce que Hermione était toujours fière quand il agissait en homme mature, ou peut-être juste en réponse à cette provocation, parce qu'il __devait__ aussi remporter cette manche là contre Rogue, Ron se fit violence et alla prendre Harry puis Ginny dans ses bras (bon, Harry avait reculé, l'air effrayé lorsqu'il était venu vers lui, mais c'était un détail).

"Félicitation tous les deux, je suis content pour vous."

Ginny lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et Harry lui dit « merci, mon pote » d'une voix émue. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas Ron d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, en privé, afin d'établir ce qu'il était autorisé ou non à faire. Harry avait beau être un chic type, on parlait quand même de sa petite soeur…

Rogue partit d'un pas furieux. Et tout le monde félicita Ron. Il avait peut être passé un Noël très étrange, mais c'était aussi un des meilleurs de sa vie...

 **Ha, quel chapitre terrifiant et triste, n'est ce pas? A l'image du nombre 13, qui était initialement le numéro de ce chapitre!**

 **Ah benh non en fait, c'est joyeux et plein de bons sentiments... L'esprit de Noël, quoi! Et comme dans tout bon conte de Noël, le "méchant" est vaincu à la fin. Si c'est pas beau...**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. J'adore le Terrier et la famille Weasley, Tonks,... Et puis c'était l'heure de gloire de Ron! Un personnage vachement cool (ok, je trouve tous les persos de JK géniaux, mais ça c'est une autre histoire), et qui est souvent traité sans amour ni finesse dans les fanfics, je trouve :( Alors qu'il est bien sympa en vrai le Ron, malgré ses défauts, et peut-être aussi grâce à ceux ci!**

 **Lee Jordan a aussi été évoqué dans ce chapitre, ce qui m'a beaucoup surpris, mais ravie. J'aime bien ce perso. Une façon de lui rendre hommage j'imagine (non, il n'est pas mort, c'est juste que je m'exprime bizarrement)**

 **Mais au prochain chapitre, je reprends le fil de mon histoire, avec la prophétie, les divisions intermaisons et tout le tralala.**

 **Alors, est ce que ça vous a plu ? *.***


	13. Bombabouses et sobriquets ridicules

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai fait un dessin pour ma fic! Du coup, pour une fois, je vous demanderai de me donner des avis et sur ce chapitre, et sur ce dessin! Ça me ferait bien plaisir d'avoir des retours en tout cas :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 ** **Chapitre 13 : Bombabouses et sobriquets ridicules****

Hermione retrouva son meilleur ami et son petit ami (ce nom lui donnait envie de glousser bêtement, alors qu'une Hermione ne glousse par définition jamais) dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elle avait plein de choses à leur raconter, mais d'abord, elle dut réécouter, un énième récit de Ron sur sa victoire héroïque aux échecs face à Rogue, en direct cette fois, puis la confession hésitante de Harry sur sa récente mise en couple avec Ginny. Ron sembla déçu et Harry soulagé qu'elle accueille la « nouvelle » sans surprise. Elle avait un moment hésité à feindre l'étonnement, mais elle n'avait jamais été une bonne actrice (comment les professeurs avaient pu la croire lorsqu'elle avait prétendu en première année avoir voulu faire la chasse au Troll?). Or depuis que Ginny avait cassé avec Dean, c'était évident qu'elle avait repris la chasse au Harry, et que cette chasse serait fructueuse, vu comme ce dernier la regardait depuis quelques mois. La seule incertitude avait été la réception que Ron ferait de cette nouveauté, mais il avait visiblement pris la chose avec maturité, ce qui l'emplissait de fierté...

Ces joyeuses retrouvailles furent si longues que lorsque Hermione eut enfin l'occasion de raconter ce qu'elle avait découvert pendant les vacances, Neville entra dans le compartiment en soufflant, traînant derrière lui une lourde valise. Il alla s'écrouler sur la banquette, sans remarquer que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée net de parler.

"Salut les amis ! Lança t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je viens de me faire chasser de mon compartiment par Dean et Seamus… Vous imaginez ? Je leur ai rien fait pourtant ! Et puis ils étaient plantés là, de part et d'autre de moi, à se taire et à éviter de se regarder, c'était d'un gênant je vous assure- alors je vois pas pourquoi ils ont insisté pour que je parte !"

Hermione avait elle sa petite idée mais elle ne dit rien.

"Bon, je vous dérange pas, vous, hein ?"

Le regard plein d'espoir et d'amitié qu'il monta vers la sorcière la toucha. Après tout, elle aurait tout le loisir de partager ses nouvelles confidentielles plus tard avec ses amis…

Mais c'était sans compter sur le tact légendaire de Ron.

"Non non, t'inquiète, Hermione allait justement nous raconter ses vacances… d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es arrêt… Oh !"

La bouche en forme de « oh » de Ron, son rougissement lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi Hermione s'était interrompue, puis son regard gêné vers Neville apprirent au pauvre garçon mieux que toute parole qu'il dérangeait bien. Hermione s'empressa de l'assurer du contraire, mais il prit un air vexé et partit, décrétant que de toute façon, il devait trouver quelqu'un et lui parler de choses importantes, car il n'y avait pas que le Trio Cachoteur qui avait des secrets. Hermione le regarda partir, désolée.

"Tu crois qu'il va vraiment dire des secrets à quelqu'un ? Genre… à une __fille__?" Demanda Ron, perturbé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment elle avait pu trouver le rouquin mature. Puis elle jeta un "Silencio" sur le wagon.

"Bon, j'allais vous dire que pendant les vacances, j'ai aidé Mme Mc Gonagall à faire des recherches sur la prophétie. On a épluché des tonnes de vieux manuscrits en vieil anglais, et même quelques-uns en vieux français et en slave…

\- Il n'y a que toi pour dire ça sur un ton joyeux" dit Ron.

Hermione trouva cette réflexion inutile, tandis que Harry se tenait les côtes de rire. Hermione était certes contente de voir qu'il était un peu moins tendu que pendant le début des vacances, mais elle aurait préféré un peu de soutien. C'était quand même pour lui qu'elle travaillait tant sur cette autre prophétie!

" Du coup, on a bien avancé. Mme Mc Gonagall est vraiment très intelligente et efficace ! C'est incroyable ! Elle parle couramment plein de langues, en lit encore plus, et est capable de déchiffrer à peu près n'importe quel manuscrit, même s'il est complètement moisi! Je l'admire tellement!

\- Parfois, je me demande si c'est avec elle ou avec moi que tu sors" railla Ron, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de fou-rire chez Harry.

Hermione les fusilla du regard et reprit sur un ton digne :

"On a découvert que normalement, le pouvoir pourra se déployer dans toute sa puissance lorsque quatre personnes issues des quatre maisons uniront leur magie… Enfin, quatre personnes ou quarante, le parchemin était à moitié effacé, donc on ne sait pas bien. Selon les traductions, c'est l'un ou l'autre, mais Mme Mc Gonagall dit que le texte du moine français est peu fiable, alors..."

Le bâillement ostensible de Ron mit fin au monologue d'Hermione.

"Bref, pour faire court, on a découvert qu'il y aurait une tapisserie qui fait office de mode d'emploi. Et elle serait cachée quelque part à Poudlard.

\- C'est super Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, redevenu sérieux. Avec ça, on va vraiment pouvoir utiliser cette prophétie contre Voldemort ! (Ron grimaça)

\- Oui, j'espère bien. Je suis sure que Dumbledore veut utiliser cette magie pour les Horcruxes. J'ai essayé de faire parler Mme Mc Gonagall dessus, mais soit elle ne sait rien, soit elle a ordre de ne rien révéler."

Harry se renfrogna. Hermione était prête à parier qu'il insultait mentalement Dumbledore et ses cachotteries. Mais c'était déjà une amélioration qu'il se contente de le faire dans sa tête. Ginny et cette nouvelle prophétie lui faisaient vraiment du bien...

La sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une feuille.

"Sinon, avec l'aide de Will et de Ginny, on a établi une version actualisée des amis de l'Ombre de l'école, potentiels ou confirmés. C'est chez les Serpentards qu'on est le plus sures, vu qu'ils ne se cachent pas trop, et grâce aux informations de Daphné Greengrass et Luna.

\- De Luna? releva Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que Pansy t'a contaminé avec sa phobie de Luna! railla Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendait la suite.

"Du coup, chez les septième années, il y a Graham Montague et les jumelles Carrow, les trois leader. En sixième année il y a Crabbe, et probablement aussi Millicent Brustolde et Goyle, mais ils sont plus des suiveurs. Et puis il y a encore Astoria Greengrass et John Harper en cinquième année. Après, il y a encore une bonne vingtaine de sympathisants, mais pas forcément actifs ou surs d'eux.

\- Ca fait beaucoup, dit sombrement Harry.

\- Et une grosse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, fit remarquer Ron. Montague est capitaine et Crabbe et Goyle sont batteurs.

\- Et Harper n'est pas censé être l'attrapeur de réserve ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si, confirma Ron.

\- Je suis bien content qu'on ait déjà fait notre match contre eux, conclut Harry.

\- Surtout qu'on les a explosé !" ricana Ron.

Hermione se fit la remarque que pour une fois, la connaissance encyclopédique du Quidditch de ses deux amis s'était révélée utile.

"Chez les Poufsouffles, Will est sure que Zacharias Smith est un sous chef du côté de l'ombre.

\- Il est au club de Slug, dit Harry. C'est un crétin imbu de lui même, qui croit qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde parce qu'il descend d'Helga Poufsouffle.

\- ...et un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, ajouta Ron.

\- Elle a aussi des soupçons sur Laura Madley, en 3ème année, et sur Jerry Cadwallader…

\- Encore un joueur de Quidditch ! s'exclama Ron, interloqué. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ?

\- Chez les Serdaigles, il y aurait au moins deux personnes actives dans le camp de l'Ombre. Mais aucune certitude sur leur identité. On sait juste qu'il y a une fille et un garçon.

\- Je parie que Marietta Edgecombe est la fille ! s'exclama Ron. Elle doit rêver de se venger de toi Hermione, on voit toujours les traces de ton sort sur son visage, malgré le maquillage.

\- Je ne suis pas sure, répliqua la jeune femme. Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi lors d'un cours de l'associon. Elle avait l'air sincère.

\- Et chez nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Romilda Vane est la plus dangereuse. Elle n'est qu'en quatrième année, mais elle est très puissante, et elle a beaucoup de charisme. Elle a déjà commencé à recruter dans sa classe.

\- Ginny m'a dit ça, ouais... J'ai jamais pu blairer cette fille, grogna Ron.

\- D'après les rumeurs, il y aurait aussi quelqu'un qui aiderait le groupe de Montague dans l'ombre. Ginny enquête dessus, mais ça doit être quelqu'un de très habile."

Ron plissa les yeux d'un air songeur, puis dit d'une voix conspiratrice :

"Quelqu'un d'habile et discret, qui agit dans l'ombre en toute malveillance… Ça ressemble à Neville !

\- Ou bien c'est Colin Crivey ! rigola Harry.

\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours en train de te mitrailler de photos, renchérit Ron. C'est un espion de l'Ombre."

Harry éclata de rire, confirmant les soupçons d'Hermione : il avait enfin retrouvé un peu de son insouciance et de sa joie d'avant. Elle était ravie qu'il souffle un peu. Mais regardant ses deux amis se tordre de rire, elle se dit aussi qu'elle augmenterait peut-être ses chances de succès si elle allait demander __seule__ à la Dame Grise où était la tapisserie…

* * *

Apparemment non.

Non seulement le fantôme hautain refusa d'aider la sorcière, mais elle lâcha à nouveau Peeves sur elle, sous prétexte qu'elle et ses « remuants amis » lui rendaient la vie « impossible ». C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva occupée à fuir l'esprit frappeur dans les couloirs du septième étage, les cheveux et la robe pleins d'éclaboussures de Bombabouses.

"C'est toi qui empeste comme ça Hermione ? J'ai cru que c'étaient encore les toilettes qui faisaient des siennes!"

La sorcière vit apparaître Pansy et son sourire narquois avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement. Fidèle à elle même, la Serpentarde aux cheveux noirs ne l'aida qu'après s'être bien moquée d'elle, faisant disparaître l'odeur avec des « Evanesco » précis (Hermione n'arrivait pas à viser le haut de sa tignasse, ce qui redoubla les rires de Pansy).

Puis les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et Hermione expliqua à la Serpentarde pourquoi elle en était arrivée là.

"Peut-être qu'on peut demander au Baron Sanglant, fit pensivement Pansy. Lui aussi a connu Rowena Serdaigle, et il est là depuis presque la fondation de Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

\- Et ça se dit la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année, que dis-je, de Poudlard !"

Hermione fit semblant d'être offusquée par les gloussements de Pansy. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi ni comment, la Gryffondor s'était mise à vraiment apprécier la Serpentarde, et même à la considérer comme une amie, au même titre que Ginny. Une amie à la langue acérée, mais drôle, et étrangement fiable.

"Par contre, le Baron Sanglant n'a pas l'air très engageant. Tu auras peut-être plus de chance, comme élève de sa maison !

\- Ah non ! Ce vieux fantôme plein de sang est bien trop effrayant pour une Serpentarde lâche comme moi ! Il faut le courage d'une authentique Gryffondor pour oser lui adresser la parole" persifla Pansy.

Elles restèrent un moment sur le bord de la fenêtre, à plaisanter et bavarder gaiement, abandonnant bientôt les sujets sérieux pour parler de leurs amis et des cours de Transplanage qui allaient bientôt commencer.

Soudain, Pansy se tut et baissa les yeux sur le lac, en contrebas. Lorsqu'elle les remonta vers Hermione, ils étaient chargés d'appréhension.

"Bon, Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…"

La rouge et or l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

"Je m'inquiète pour Drago et Blaise. Depuis l'attaque de sa mère, Drago est encore plus secret qu'avant. Et Blaise a beaucoup de rage en lui… J'ai peur que blessés et furieux comme ils sont, ils ne prennent de mauvaises voies et sombrent dans le cercle de la vengeance."

Hermione hocha la tête. Depuis la reprise des cours, elle avait remarqué que les deux garçons avaient changé. Ils traînaient à nouveau avec Pansy, mais tous trois étaient pourchassés par les murmures et menaces des leurs, comme Harry, Ron et elle l'avaient si souvent été. Sauf que les deux jeunes hommes réagissaient brutalement, sortant leurs baguettes rapidement. Globalement, Malefoy semblait plus distant, inatteignable, et dans les yeux habituellement calmes de Blaise, naissait parfois une flamme de haine.

"Je me trompe ou les jumelles Carrow ont fait du mal à Malefoy ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?"

La voix de Pansy s'était brutalement chargée de soupçons. Hermione trouva qu'elle ressemblait à une mère chat protégeant ses petits.

"Ce ne sont que des conjectures… Mais elles n'étaient pas là les premiers jours, et j'ai entendu dire qu'elles n'avaient plus droit à leurs baguettes hors des cours. Et puis je n'ai jamais vu autant de profs être aussi froids et cassants avec des élèves, Chourave en tête. Même Rogue parait chaleureux avec Harry en comparaison!"

Pansy regarda fixement un pilier, l'air furieux. Hermione se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il s'était passé entre Malefoy et les jumelles. Ginny était certainement au courant, mais elle n'avait rien pu tirer d'elle. Ça devait vraiment être quelque chose de terrible pour que la rousse refuse de lui dire.

"Blaise a jeté un Doloris sur Hestia Carrow.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Hermione, je ne cautionne pas, mais je comprends, et je pense que toi aussi tu comprendrais si tu savais... Imagine qu'on ait fait beaucoup de mal à Ron."

Hermione ne dit rien. Pansy soupira.

"Blaise est passé devant un tribunal, mais ils ont admis qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, et puis les tribunaux ont d'autres chats à fouetter avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors, notamment grâce aux interventions de Dumbledore, il n'a eu qu'un rappel à l'ordre et une mise sous surveillance… Les Carrow, elles, sont en sursit. A la fin de leur année scolaire, elles repasseront devant les juges qui verront si elles auront une peine supplémentaire ou non, peut-être Azkaban pendant quelques temps. En attendant, elles sont interdites de magie en dehors des cours, et un sort les empêche d'approcher Draco sans souffrir."

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que de telles mesures soient prises ? Hermione, repensant à la manière dont Malefoy fuyait le contact depuis la rentrée, forma une hypothèse, terrifiante mais bien trop plausible…

"Oh, du jaune !"

Luna apparut soudain de sa démarche évanescente, crevant les pensées lugubres d'Hermione. Ginny, qui suivait de près la blonde, la dépassa et salua les deux jeunes filles assises d'un câlin enjoué.

"Maintenant c'est plus du jaune-orangé" pouffa Luna.

Hermione se força à lui adresser un sourire amical.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Ginny, pas le moins du monde perturbée par la bizarrerie de son amie.

\- On complote contre les Serdaigles suspects, répondit Pansy sur un ton hargneux.

\- On cherche une tapisserie."

Hermione expliqua aux deux filles de cinquième année ce qu'elle avait appris pendant les vacances, malgré l'air absent de Luna qui observait le sol avec intensité (écoutait-elle seulement ce qu'elle disait?) et le froncement de sourcil prononcé de Pansy envers la Serdaigle.

Finalement, Luna releva la tête et dit d'une voix forte, un sourire insondable sur les lèvres :

"Bon, je vais partir, sinon ça fait moche comme couleur. Je vais faire du gris caca d'oie dans la tour d'astronomie… Mais même sans moi, le Chevalier du Catogan sera content de votre visite, il aime bien converser."

Et elle partit en chantonnant.

"Elle est tarée, bougonna Pansy.

\- Mais non, protesta Hermione sans grande conviction.

\- Luna est très intelligente ! s'énerva Ginny. Elle a une façon de penser différente des autres, mais si on apprend à la comprendre, c'est une fille brillante, peut-être même plus que toi Hermione."

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas montrer à quel point cette comparaison la vexait.

" C'est qui ce chevalier du Catogan ? Reprit la rousse. Je parie qu'il peut nous aider !"

* * *

Et étonnement, c'était vrai.

Dans son tableau, le petit chevalier, ployant sous le poids de son énorme épée et dressé à côté de son « fier destrier », comme l'appela ironiquement Pansy (un âne obèse et amorphe), se mit à sauter sur place dés que Ginny lui eut parlé de la tapisserie.

"Mais bien sûr, gentes damoiselles ! Au cours de mes quêtes et pérégrinations à travers le château, j'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion d'admirer ladite tapisserie ! Et quelle tapisserie ! Brodée par des mains expertes, elle représente sous un jour glorieux les quatre fondateurs de ce merveilleux castel ! Une merveille picturale !

\- Pourriez vous nous y mener ? Demanda Hermione, toute excitée.

\- Votre requête n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un malappris ! Toute échevelée et pauvresse que vous êtes, vous restez une demoiselle, et il est de mon devoir de prêter secours au beau sexe, même si c'est une gueuse !"

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester (échevelée et pauvresse?! gueuse?!), le portrait s'élançait déjà monté sur son âne monstrueux vers le cadre voisin, qu'il traversa, épée en avant, sans égard pour les sorciers grisonnants qu'il bousculait sur son passage.

S'ensuivit une course effrénée dans les escaliers, jusqu'au quatrième étage, que les jeunes filles traversèrent au pas de course derrière la silhouette enthousiaste du chevalier du Catogan. Les cris outrés des portraits dérangés sur son passage les accompagnaient (Hermione leur soufflait au début des « excusez nous » contrits, puis elle abandonna après qu'une vieille sorcière à l'air hargneux l'ait insultée de manière bien trop imagée). Et les quelques élèves qu'elles croisèrent les regardaient d'un air surpris. A un moment, elles passèrent devant Dean et Seamus. Accoudés à une fenêtre, ils regardaient le lac, épaule contre épaule. Ils s'écartèrent dés qu'ils les virent, mais Hermione crut voir Dean brandir un pouce victorieux dans la direction de Ginny.

Et puis le chevalier pila net, au milieu d'un petit tableau sombre. Devant un lac, s'étendait un grand champ que des paysans travaillaient en regardant d'un air méfiant le nouvel arrivant. Des chevalier montés sur de véritables chevaux galopaient vers lui, épée brandie.

"Euh, ce n'est pas une tapisserie, s'aventura Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non, la gueuse. La tapisserie est là bas, bien gardée !"

Hermione ne releva même pas l'insulte (Pansy s'en chargeait pour elle), trop perturbée par le doigt que le chevalier pointait vers une île noire, au milieu du lac peint...

"Eh, la gueuse échevelée, tu sais comment on se rend dans une peinture ?" fit Pansy.

 **Dans ce chapitre, on reprend enfin la vie à Poudlard et l'intrigue là où on les avait laissés, avec un soupçon de mélange inter-maison... Et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre verra beaucoup d'action!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé, à la fois du chapitre et de l'image?:D (je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour ce dessin, qui est en tout petit ici! et au final je suis même pas sure qu'on arrive à bien voir ! X'O)**


	14. Où Ginny est bien dotée

_Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont lus et appréciés, et j'y réponds avec plaisir._

 _Cela étant dit, place au chapitre suivant!_

 ** **Chapitre 14 : Où Ginny est bien dotée****

Apparemment, Hermione ne savait pas comment entrer par magie dans un tableau. Mais un rapide passage à la bibliothèque remédia au problème. La brune les entraîna dans le rayon "dématérialisation", attrapa quelques livres, les scanna rapidement, puis après un cri victorieux, elle sortit en courant de la bibliothèque, sous le regard outré de Mme Pince. Retournée devant la peinture, la jeune femme secoua sa baguette et créa un portail transparent sur la toile. Pansy sembla hésiter, mais les deux Gryffondors plongèrent dedans tête la première...

La première chose que Ginny remarqua en entrant dans le tableau, c'est que le champ était humide et que ses baskets s'enfonçaient dans la boue. La seconde fut que derrière les paysans qui juraient en levant leurs fourches, trois chevaliers à l'air aussi aimable que Rogue à un mariage de Poufsouffles avançaient vers eux, montés sur de grands chevaux noirs aux naseaux fumants, épée brandie. Et la dernière chose fut que le sort qu'elle venait de formuler restait sans effet…

Génial, elle allait donc mourir dans une vieille peinture du quatrième étage, avant d'avoir pu faire l'amour avec Harry. C'était hors de question… Pensant à toutes les fois où elle avait embobiné sa mère, la jeune fille à la chevelure de flamme s'avança vers les trois cavaliers déchaînés, se fendit de son sourire le plus évaporé et fit une révérence gracieuse.

« Holà beaux chevaliers ! Je me présente, je suis la demoiselle de LaTourquiPenche, et voici mes, euh... »

Ginny hésita en désignant ses deux amies. Elles pataugeaient dans la boue avec l'élégance de Trolls et la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Heureusement, Pansy se reprit rapidement et haussa le menton d'un air fier et aristocratique. Probablement habituée à jouer ce genre de comédie, elle tendit une main précieuse vers le premier chevalier, qui s'était arrêté mais gardait dans le doute son épée levée.

"Je suis l'amie de la demoiselle que voici. J'ai pour nom Hortense Du Beaulaurier. Et voici notre servante, la généreuse Guenièvre. Nous nous sommes perdues."

Le chevalier hésitait toujours, mais au moins il avait baissé son bras. Avec un regard suggestif qu'elle espérait limpide vers Hermione, Ginny ajouta :

"Et nous avons perdu de vue nos __quatre gants__ en chemin. Guenièvre, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de les chercher, ils doivent être un peu plus loin."

Les chevaliers semblèrent soupçonneux (cette histoire de gants n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure trouvaille), mais Hermione comprit. Après une courbette maladroite, elle s'éloigna, marchant vers le point noir que formait au loin le chevalier du Catogan sur son âne.

"Hé, la gueuse, où tu vas ? tonna le chevalier en avant.

\- Elle cherche nos gants! s'empressa de dire Ginny. Excusez là, elle est presque sourde !

\- Pourriez vous nous indiquer le chemin vers le château de Dame Elaine ? Nous sommes attendues pour le soir, mais notre guide a disparu et nous voila démunies" fit Pansy.

La diversion marcha. Oubliant momentanément la brune qui s'éloignait, les chevaliers se mirent à réfléchir au chemin le plus sûr pour se rendre dans ce château obscur. Ils étaient occupés à se disputer pour savoir si leur devoir de courtoisie qui leur intimait de les y accompagner primait ou non sur leur devoir de garder l'île Noire lorsque un hennissement furieux leur fit tourner la tête. Monté sur son âne, le Chevalier du Catogan fonçait vers eux en criant « SUS A l'ENNEMIIII ! POUR LA PAUVRESSE ! ».

Les deux chevaliers les plus en arrière dégainèrent leurs armes et s'élancèrent à sa rencontre. Mais le dernier chevalier se tourna vers Pansy et Ginny et leur cria avec haine "Félonnes ! Vous nous avez trompé avec vos charmes ! Vous payerez !".

Le corps de Ginny, rodé au Quidditch, agit avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Elle se jeta de dos sur Pansy et la poussa sur le côté, les bras tendus devant elle pour se protéger de l'épée que le chevalier avait lancé dans leur direction, comme un javelot. Et lorsqu'elle atterrit dans le champ, écrasant la Serpentarde interdite dans la boue, elle tenait la lame entre ses paumes, la pointe affûtée à quelques millimètres à peine de son nez.

Le chevalier jura puis lança son cheval vers les deux jeunes filles à terre. Ginny vit les pattes noires s'approcher mais Pansy la fit rouler sur le côté et les sabots ne piétinèrent que la terre. Sauf que lors de cette roulade salvatrice dans la boue, l'épée de Ginny avait glissé de ses mains. Et lorsque cavalier et destrier lui firent à nouveau face, elle était sans défense…

Heureusement, le chevalier du Catogan s'interposa entre la Gryffondor et le chevalier sombre, petit et ridicule sur son âne flasque, mais ô combien salutaire.

"Allez les gueuses, fuyez ! Votre chevalier Servant assure vos arrières boueux !"

La main d'Hermione, surgie de nulle part, cueillit la rousse et la remit fermement sur ses pieds. Elle lui plaqua l'épée du chevalier dans les mains avant de l'entraîner en toute hâte vers le lac.

"J'ai cru qu'on arriverait trop tard ! Glapit la brune, hystérique.

\- Moi aussi ! Admit Ginny. Mais on est là, on est vivantes, et on trouvera cette fichue tapisserie ! Et on a bien intérêt à gagner la guerre grâce à elle !

\- Tu sais où tu vas Hermione ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va droit vers les ennuis là, grogna Pansy, essoufflée.

\- Je parie qu'il y a une barque cachée là !"

La sorcière pointait du doigt un bord du lac bordé de fourrées. Un quatrième chevalier courait vers cette même direction, une hache au poing.

"Tu paries ? Ou tu es sure ? s'alarma Pansy.

\- Il faudra être rapide ! Fit Hermione, paniquée.

\- Je suis pas Gryffondor moi ! J'ai pas signé pour une mort stupidement héroïque !" Cria Pansy.

Les trois amies arrivèrent devant les fourrées une minute avant leur poursuiveur. Hermione avait eu raison, les branches dissimulaient bien une petite barque en bois miteuse. Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se demander si elle était en état de flotter. Déjà le chevalier arrivait, et elles n'avaient pas encore terminé de mettre la barque à l'eau, malgré les efforts désespérés d'Hermione.

Ginny brandit l'épée et se posta entre ses amies et le nouveau venu.

"Dépêchez vous, je vais le retenir !"

Ignorant les protestations d'Hermione, la jeune femme se prépara à accueillir son assaillant. Elle ne comptait pas gagner, juste survivre suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à ses amies de s'échapper. Plus agile et non encombrée d'une armure, elle pourrait sûrement rejoindre la barque en nageant… Si elle arrivait à s'enfuir à temps…

Elle sauta en arrière pour éviter le premier coup de hache, mais sentit le fer frôler son menton. Elle tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur en pensant au Quidditch. Ce n'était qu'un drôle de Cognard à éviter, et ça elle savait faire. Elle plongea en avant pour éviter d'être décapitée, puis remontant avec vivacité, elle asséna un coup du plat de son épée sur le heaume du chevalier. Un moment sonné, son adversaire vacilla. Quand il la chargea à nouveau, elle n'eut aucun mal à dévier le coup avec son épée…

Ginny sourit. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à combattre ainsi. Surtout que depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvée en terrassant le Basilic avec l'arme de Godric, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, l'épée incarnait pour elle la quintessence de la bravoure...

"GINNY ! MAINTENANT TU ARRÊTES DE FAIRE TA GRYFFONDOR SUICIDAIRE ET TU RAMÈNES TON CUL SUR LA BARQUE !"

La voix puissante de Pansy ramena la rousse à la réalité. Elle s'élança vers l'eau vaseuse, fit quelques brasses rapides puis se laissa hisser par Hermione sur la barque.

Resté sur la berge, le chevalier hurla de rage.

Pansy regarda Ginny avec un mélange d'admiration et de désapprobation. Hermione regarda elle le chevalier qui levait son épée vers les cieux en les maudissant et elle murmura d'une toute petite voix :

"Comment on va rentrer ?"

* * *

La traversée du lac fut beaucoup plus tranquille que celle des champs. Hermione qui avait souvent fait du canoë avec ses parents dirigeait leur barque de fortune vers l'île, ramant avec Pansy.

Ginny, étendue entre ses amies, récupérait de son combat. L'eau s'infiltrait dans le fond de la barque, mouillant ses habits déjà pleins de boue, mais Hermione avait décrété qu'elles pourraient se contenter d'évacuer l'eau avant leur retour, et Ginny, épuisée, s'était empressée d'acquiescer.

Profitant de cette accalmie, Ginny essaya de demander mine de rien des nouvelles de Drago à Pansy, glissant au passage qu'elle était disposée à offrir son aide s'il fallait et qu'elle connaissait un bon psychomage. La Serpentarde cessa brutalement de ramer et la fixa intensément. Mais elle finit par secouer la tête et grommeler quelque chose comme "Pas la peine". Ginny surprit une expression mêlant choc, compréhension et tristesse sur le visage de Hermione, mais la brune ne dit rien. Pansy se remit à ramer et Hermione continua à diriger la barque, comme si de rien n'était.

En somme, mis à part cet instant de malaise, tout se passait bien... en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elles approchent de la fine plage qui bordait l'île noire.

Hermione fit remarquer d'une petite voix qu'il y avait des remous puissants dans l'eau, non loin de leur barque, et Pansy se pencha sur l'eau, l'air inquiet. Ginny balaya les doutes de la Gryffondor d'une blague franchement mauvaise sur les flatulences, bien décidée à remonter le moral de ses amies. La tentacule qui sortit soudain de l'eau et s'enroula autour de son buste ruina ses efforts en quelques secondes.

Alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs en hurlant, soulevée par la puissante tentacule, la jeune femme voulut frapper de son épée son agresseur, mais l'arme était restée dans la barque. Les cris de ses amies parvenaient difficilement à ses oreilles, noyées dans le sifflement du vent. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione approcher la barque d'elle d'un coup de rame, puis elle fut plongée avec force sous l'eau.

Le choc manqua lui faire perdre le souffle, mais elle s'efforça de garder son oxygène et de ne pas respirer. Sous l'eau, elle découvrit le corps énorme du monstre qui la tenait. Il était assez semblable au Calmar du lac de Poudlard, mais en nettement moins sympathique. Et puis elle n'était plus très sure que le vieux Calmar qui chatouillait les élèves de l'école avait d'aussi grandes dents...

A nouveau la tentacule la propulsa vers la surface. Hoquetant, les yeux brûlants à cause du sel, Ginny vit une tache brune (Hermione?) taper une autre tentacule avec l'épée de Gryffondor en hurlant son nom. A côté d'elle, la forme qui devait être Pansy était étrangement calme, immobile. Avant de se faire ramener sous l'eau, Ginny crut néanmoins la voir se pencher vers la surface du lac…

La tentacule ramena la rousse vers la gueule du monstre, balayant ses interrogations. Mourir dévorée par un Calmar, au fin fond d'une peinture de Poudlard, quelle fin atroce et stérile. Elle pensa à ses parents, à ses frères et à Harry, et elle pressa de toutes ses forces contre la poigne du monstre pour se dégager de son emprise. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ mourir ainsi. La bouche se rapprochait pourtant, énorme, meurtrière…

Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Au bord de l'asphyxie, Ginny devina plus qu'elle ne vit une forme nager vers la gueule ouverte du monstre, la dépasser puis aller toucher sa peau gluante, entre les yeux globuleux. Le temps sembla suspendu, puis les yeux et la bouche se refermèrent …

Et la pression autour de Ginny disparut…

Mue par un élan de survie, la rousse tendit son corps vers la surface. Arrivée à l'air libre, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air puis cracha dans l'eau, toussant et pleurant des larmes de sel. Une main tiède l'agrippa et la hissa vers le haut. Elle retrouva avec soulagement le bois humide de la barque trouée.

Le visage à quelques millimètres d'elle, Hermione l'inspecta d'un air paniqué avant de l'entraîner dans un câlin maladroit. C'est seulement là que Ginny remarqua l'absence de Pansy.

"Où est Pan...

\- Je suis là, hé, ex donzelle en détresse !"

La Serpentarde, trempée mais heureuse, un sourire fier accroché sur son visage pointu, était assise en amazone sur la tête du monstre. Très digne, la petite aux cheveux noirs descendit de cette tête atroce et grimpa sur la tentacule que tendait vers elle la bête puis se laissa porter jusqu'à la plage. Arrivée sur le sable blanc, elle salua d'une révérence le monstre et tapota affectueusement le bout de sa tentacule. La tentacule s'agita joyeusement en réponse, puis disparut sous l'eau.

Pansy s'assit en tailleur et attendit en sifflotant que les deux Gryffondor estomaquées aient ramené leur barque miteuse sur la plage. Puis quand elles l'eurent rejointe, elle leur adressa un grand sourire moqueur.

"Admirez la différence entre les rouge et or et les vert et argent. Quand les uns ne pensent qu'à taper sans comprendre, faisant preuve d'une brutalité vaine, les autres savent négocier de manière victorieuse, avec douceur et humanité."

Ginny rigola et se promit de ne plus jamais négliger les cours d'Hagrid…

* * *

"Pourquoi ce Troll est déjà assommé ?" demanda Pansy, méfiante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Ginny la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle était exténuée, trempée, pleine de vase et de boue, et elle avait mal aux articulations (l'ami de Pansy n'y était pas allé de main-euh tentacule- morte!). Alors certes, elle était bien contente que le Troll, au milieu de l'île, était plongé dans le coma, mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas bon signe...

Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent. L'île abritait une grotte noire fermée par une immense porte noire. Il était évident que la tapisserie était à l'intérieur, mais la porte restait obstinément close, résistant aux coups d'épée de Ginny et aux jurons de Pansy.

Et puis Pansy remarqua que des lettres d'or discrètes recouvraient la poignée. Elle les lut à haute voix :

"Minutez 9 minutes avec ces deux sabliers et la porte s'ouvrira."

Aussitôt, une sorte de compteur magique qui indiquait « 13 » en lettres dorées apparut au milieu de la porte et deux sabliers immenses en cristal se matérialisèrent devant la Serpentarde, avec les chiffres « 4 » et « 7 » gravés dessus.

"Hermione, là c'est ton job." fit Pansy en reculant.

Ginny était bien d'accord. Elle s'assit dans un coin et laissa son esprit divaguer.

La brune échevelée se mit à marmonner, yeux et lèvres plissés. Le compteur venait de passer à « 10 » lorsque son regard s'éclaira et qu'elle se tapa le front d'un air victorieux. Elle courut aussitôt à côté du sablier qui affichait le chiffre « 4 » puis se tourna vers elle.

"Ginny, baisse l'autre sablier en même temps que moi, ok ?"

La rousse s'avança vers son aînée.

Elle la regarda retourner une nouvelle fois son tablier lorsqu'il eut écoulé tout son sable, puis, conformément aux ordres d'Hermione, elle tourna à son tour le sien lorsqu'il fut vide. Ginny n'essayait même pas de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle exécutait juste. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Hermione. Elle dut encore retourner son sablier, presque vide, lorsque celui d'Hermione se fut vidé...

Une fois le dernier grain de sable tombé, la brunette balbutia un "C'est fait" hésitant vers la porte. Et comme prévu, celle-ci s'ouvrit majestueusement.

Hermione entra d'un pas vif dans l'ouverture et Pansy la suivit prudemment. Ginny récupéra l'épée et pénétra à son tour dans la grotte…

… Pour découvrir qu'elles n'étaient pas les premières arrivées.

En face d'Hermione et de Pansy, se tenaient Mc Gonagall et Rogue, et entre eux, déployée sur une longue table en pierre, il y avait la tapisserie.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? s'écria la directrice des Gryffondor.

\- Euh, on était allé chercher la tapisserie ?" risqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

L'écossaise sembla excédée par cette réponse.

"Miss Granger, vous êtes censée être quelqu'un de raisonné, pas entraîner d'autres élèves dans vos aventures habituelles ! Et par Merlin, Miss Weasley, pourquoi avez vous une épée dans les mains ?

\- C'était pour combattre les chevaliers et le monstre du lac, mais ça n'a pas trop marché pour lui" répondit la rousse.

Ginny se dit que ses paroles auraient pu avoir été prononcées par Ron ou les jumeaux, et elle se sentit soudain très bête. Visiblement, Mc Gonagall pensa la même chose, car elle eut l'air fatigué et marmonna "Heureusement que c'est la dernière".

"J'imagine que vous avez foncé tête baissée dans le tableau, fit Rogue de sa voix trainante. Sans planifier votre expédition, et sans prendre vos précautions pour garder votre magie.

\- C'est possible de garder sa magie ? Balbutia Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, sotte. J'ai toujours dit que l'impulsivité des Gryffondors était stupide et dangereuse… Quant à vous... »

Le professeur se tourna vers Pansy, les traits contractés, et il continua entre ses dents.

"Miss Parkinson, en tant que Serpentarde, vous êtes censée avoir un peu plus de jugeote que ces deux la et savoir calculer vos chances de réussir ! Pas vous précipiter dans le danger comme une écervelée de Gryffondor!"

Ginny se retint de protester. Ce n'était pas le moment de défendre sa maison.

"Etes vous complètement stupide ou suicidaire? reprit Rogue en un sifflement glacial. Vous auriez pu mourir ! Je suis __très__ déçu. »

Le silence accueillit ces mots. Jamais Ginny n'avait vu Rogue aussi furieux. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux noirs de rage. Pansy, si forte d'habitude, baissa la tête, et Ginny crut voir ses yeux briller.

"Euh, comment vous avez su que la tapisserie était là ? Demanda Hermione, dans une tentative évidente de détourner le sujet.

\- J'ai interrogé les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école" expliqua Mc Gonagall.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue enroulait la tapisserie avec de grands gestes énervés, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Pansy. Il la rangea dans sa manche et Ginny se demanda quand ils pourraient la voir.

"J'ai apprivoisé le Calmar Géant qui vit dans le lac."

Le maître des potions posa un regard interloqué sur Pansy. Elle avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, mais fière.

"Pardon ?

\- Il avait emprisonné Ginny et essayait de la noyer pour la manger. Alors je lui ai parlé, et je l'ai apprivoisé."

Un instant, les traits de Rogue oscillèrent entre étonnement, colère et fierté. Le regard craintif que leva son élève vers lui eut finalement raison de ses hésitations, et à la surprise générale, il l'entraîna dans un câlin maladroit. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le professeur tenta de justifier ce geste d'affection en récupérant une algue sur l'épaule de Pansy et en marmonnant d'un air peu convaincu "Mmmh, c'est bien ce que je pensais, un ingrédient très intéressant.". Pansy se fendit d'un sourire pour une fois dénué d'ironie, et le maître des potions, encore plus gêné, s'empressa de sortir de la grotte. Ginny se surprit à penser que Rogue était presque mignon.

 **C'était un chapitre très rocambolesque!**

 **J'espère que vous vous serez autant amusé.e.s en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant.**

 **C'était pas trop prévu, mais finalement je vois bien Ginny manier une épée, et Pansy copiner avec des monmonstres. Pauvre Mc Gonagall, elle est pas aidée! Et Rogue a de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ses pulsions paternelles!**

 **Des avis en commentaire ?:D**


	15. Même ses jurons lui manquaient

_Bon, pour cause d'exams et de raisons persos, je n'ai pas updaté depuis belle lurette._

 _Mais voilà, j'ai à nouveau un peu de temps et de motivation, donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Si vous lisez et suivez cette fanfic, svp, pensez à poster un comm, même un petit, ça motive beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pense!_

 _/!\à la fin du chapitre, scène de sexe F/F suggérée_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Chapitre 16 : Même ses jurons lui manquaient**

Le soir de la rentrée, juste avant le repas, Will était en train de terminer d'essorer sa longue chevelure dans la douche du dortoir lorsque les exclamations offusquées de Hannah Abbot et de Susan Bones annoncèrent l'arrivée intempestive de sa petite amie. Malgré leur grande tolérance, ses camarades de dortoir ne supportaient plus que la Serpentarde squatte autant cet espace normalement réservé aux seuls noir et jaune. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, elles s'étaient contentées de soupirer...

Will comprit mieux leurs réactions lorsque Pansy entra dans la salle de bain, tachant de boue le sol et les murs auparavant propres. Avant de filer sous la douche, la Serpentarde embrassa la blonde, imprimant des taches brunes sur la serviette blanche qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa taille, puis jeta par terre ses habits dégoulinants de vase, de sable et de boue. Sa voix s'éleva par dessus le bruit de l'eau, joyeuse et fière. C'est donc à moitié nue, les cheveux mouillés et les pieds pataugeant dans le mélange ramené par sa tendre amante que Will apprit l'aventure abracadabrante que Pansy avait vécu en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione.

Quand la Serpentarde sortit de la douche et déboula dans la chambre, à nouveau propre mais entièrement nue, elle fut accueillie par Will qui lui tendait des habits à elle et par de nouveaux cris de la part de Susan Bones et de Hannah Abbot. Will attendit qu'elle ait terminé de se vêtir (les manches de sa chemise, trop longues, ne laissaient dépasser que le bout de ses doigts, ce qui était adorable) pour l'informer que Dumbledore avait envoyé un hibou pour leur donner rendez-vous dans son bureau...

Après le repas du soir, Will put donc entendre le directeur de l'école donner une version plus officielle de l'aventure de Pansy et des deux Gryffondor, en compagnie d'une Luna rêveuse, d'un Blaise indéchiffrable, d'un Drago désabusé, d'un Harry attentif, d'un Ron éberlué, et des trois (voire cinq) protagonistes. La partie consacrée au Calmar était bien plus courte et moins renseignée que dans le récit de Pansy, et il n'était fait aucune mention du câlin paternel de Rogue.

A la fin du récit, Mc Gonagall leur présenta la fameuse tapisserie (vu le regard réprobateur que Rogue adressa à Hermione, Will devina que c'est cette dernière qui avait convaincu le professeur de métamorphose de la leur montrer.) Sur le tissu, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient représentés avec des couleurs vives. Ils se tenaient par la main, formant une sorte de ronde. Un trait doré irradiant de magie les reliait. Et à leurs pieds, se trouvaient quatre objets : une épée devant Godric Gryffondor, une sorte de lentille pour la vue devant Salazar Serpentard, une plume d'aigle devant Rowena Serdaigle et une nappe devant Helga Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, leur expliqua que de toute évidence, ces objets devraient pouvoir les aider à susciter l'ancienne magie. Harry s'empressa de lui demander pour quoi exactement il voulait utiliser cette magie, avant de dire lui même que c'était probablement pour détruire les Horcruxes et d'expliquer à toutes les personnes réunies que Voldemort avait mis dans des objets des morceaux de son âme noire afin de devenir immortel.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis le bureau sombra dans le chaos.

Mc Gonagall, choquée par cette révélation, réclamait des explications au directeur embarrassé. Rogue se disputait avec Harry, lequel hurlait qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un « dangereux espion à la solde de Voldemort », ignorant les tentatives de Ron et d'Hermione pour le calmer. Ginny essayait d'appuyer son petit ami, maladroitement car elle ne semblait pas complètement convaincue, et Pansy défendait son directeur de maison avec hargne, achevant de choquer Mc Gonagall par ses expressions un peu trop imagées. Drago clamait avec elle l'innocence de Rogue, probablement plus pour soutenir sa meilleure amie et insulter son ex-ennemi juré que par véritable conviction. Et Luna s'était mise à chantonner d'un air absent, sous le regard amusé d'un Blaise silencieux, comme souvent spectateur.

Will attendit quelques minutes que Dumbledore réclame le silence, en vain. Le vieil homme finit même par tourner son visage vers elle, l'air d'attendre.

Elle se chargea donc de rétablir le calme et l'harmonie en ramenant d'une voix ferme l'attention des belligérants sur l'essentiel : l'usage de cette magie ancestrale. Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction puis expliqua qu'il comptait effectivement se servir de cette magie pour localiser et éliminer les Horcruxes. Avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau avec les autres, Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Will se demanda si sans son intervention, il aurait expliqué son plan...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Pansy était roulée en boule sur les genoux de la Poufsouffle, dans le lit à baldaquin de cette dernière, à glousser.

"Hermione est terriblement vexée que tu aies trouvé la plume de Rowena Serdaigle juste en demandant à la Dame Grise son emplacement."

La blonde ébouriffa les cheveux noirs coupés courts de sa petite amie, la faisant ronronner.

"Tu sais qu'avec Ron et Potter, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle essaie de tirer des informations de la Dame Grise ? reprit Pansy. Et tout ce qu'ils ont reçu, ce sont des chansons débiles et des Bombabouses de la part de Peeves!"

La Serpentarde rêvassait, l'air ravi. Ainsi allanguie sur ses genoux, en petite tenue, elle était incroyablement sensuelle. La blonde enroula une mèche noire autour de son index.

"Je remarque que désormais, seul Harry n'a pas le droit d'être nommé par son prénom dans le trio doré…

\- Hermione est sympa, même si elle se prend vachement la tête et bosse trop. Et Ron est marrant dans le fond. Et puis j'ai vécu de sacrées aventures avec eux deux, ça rapproche !

\- Parce que gagner aux échecs contre Rogue, ça équivaut à combattre des chevaliers et des Calmars géants avec Hermione?

\- Rogue est bien plus terrifiant que tous les chevaliers de la terre… Et les Calmars géants sont des anges… Des anges avec des tentacules, et qui noient des gens, mais ils restent très sympas."

Ces mots firent rire Will aux éclats, à la grande fierté de Pansy qui ronronna de plus belle contre son ventre.

"Potter est bien moins sympathique, reprit la Serpentarde.

\- Que les Calmars géants ?

\- Que Ron et Hermione… Pour les Calmars géants, je ne précise pas, ça va de soit !

\- Je trouve que c'est un garçon très intelligent…

\- Il croit que Rogue est de l'autre côté ! protesta Pansy.

\- Très intelligent, quand il n'est pas aveuglé par ses sentiments. Il est également courageux..

\- Normal, c'est un Gryffondor. Aucun mérite là dedans.

\- … Et il sait où il va. Ce sera un grand atout pour vaincre Voldemort."

Will sentit Pansy se raidir contre ses jambes. D'un geste brusque, elle se redressa.

"Un atout ?! Will, est ce que tu t'entends parler ?

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Il est l'Élu, et il a déjà combattu Vol…

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Will ! C'est un adolescent, pas une arme !"

Will soutint le regard scandalisé de son amante. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. Elle venait tout juste d'avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry. Et __réellement__ , il était un de leurs atouts principaux dans la guerre.

"Tu ferais bien de te rappeler un peu les valeurs de ta maison."

Sur ces mots, la Serpentarde se leva complètement, enfila rageusement une jupe et un t-shirt et sortit du dortoir.

Restée seule, la blonde ramena sa couverture vers elle et s'enroula dedans. Son lit lui sembla soudain très grand, très froid et très vide...

* * *

Le lendemain, après un énième stage de transplanage, Will était assise à la tribune des Poufsouffles à regarder le match entre Gryffondor et sa maison. A côté d'elle, Hannah Abbot se lamentait sur son célibat et Susan Bones flirtait outrageusement avec Justin Finch-Fletchey. Will avait toutes les peines du monde à garder un sourire poli. Ces piaillements étaient atrocement agaçants, tout comme ce satané vent qui s'obstinait à lui fouetter le visage.

A la tribune des vert et argent, sa petite amie discutait avec Drago. Son petit corps disparaissait sous un manteau immense et son menton pointu était enfoncé dans une large écharpe verte. Elle faisait de grands gestes de mains furieux vers le ciel, et son voisin hochait férocement la tête, tandis que Blaise, assis à côté, essayait de la calmer…

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibins sonna le début du match. Match qui devint surréaliste, grâce au commentaire inattendu de Luna. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de la partie en train de se jouer (elle était de toute façon incapable de retenir les noms des joueurs), et se lança dans une description rêveuse et fort distrayante des nuages. Un peu plus loin, la directrice des Gryffondor trépignait, regrettant visiblement son choix, et Rogue exultait.

Will suivit assez distraitement le match. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle sortait encore avec Luna, elles s'éclipsaient souvent des tribunes et se rejoignaient dans un coin pour discuter de tout et de rien. Une fois, la Serdaigle lui avait fait un commentaire assez similaire à celui qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui publiquement, la faisant rire aux larmes. Sauf que désormais, son ex petite amie la fuyait, bien qu'elle grimaça des sourires polis quand elles se croisaient. Et celle pour qui elle avait quitté Luna malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait à la blonde, celle qu'elle aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé et probablement comme elle n'aimerait jamais, lui faisait la gueule. Will n'était venue voir ce match que par amitié pour Ginny et elle commençait à le regretter…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'Harry avait l'air en mauvaise posture. Depuis quelques minutes, Zacharias Smith le serrait de près, entravant ses mouvements et sa vision, ce qui était surprenant de la part d'un poursuiveur.

Elle se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué ce curieux ménage. Pansy, Blaise et Drago avaient l'air trop occupés à discuter (probablement d'elle vu les regards désolés que Blaise lui jetait), et Mc Gonagall et Rogue étaient trop focalisés sur le commentaire farfelu de Luna pour suivre le match. Mais à la tribune des Gryffondors, Hermione regardait fixement Harry, sourcils froncés. La main qu'elle avait dans sa poche de manteau serrait surement sa baguette.

Will reporta à nouveau son attention sur le match. Les Gryffondors menaient largement avec un beau 70-10, grâce aux tirs adroits de Ginny et Demelza et, dans une moindre mesure, à la défense de Ron. Mais Cadwallader, le meilleur poursuiveur des Poufsouffles, un gros garçon à l'air toujours renfrogné, ne semblait pas très actif dans le jeu, et Zacharias Smith ne faisait que coller Harry. Deux garçons probablement du côté de l'Ombre…

Tout se passa très vite. Cadwallader lança avec force le Cognard sur Harry, et acculé par Zacharias Smith, ce dernier ne put esquiver la balle qu'il reçut de plein fouet dans la tête. Le coup fut d'une telle violence qu'il tomba de son balais. Le silence se fit aussitôt, tandis que le corps inanimé d'Harry tombait, tombait…

Dumbledore, Hermione et Will sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps, mais Ginny fut plus rapide. En un impressionnant volte face, elle fonça à toute vitesse vers le corps de son petit ami et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, le tout en criant un « PUTAIIIIIIIIIN » digne de Pansy. Au moment où elle mettait pied à terre, Harry serré dans ses bras, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle se saisissait du vif d'or, faisant gagner le match à son équipe.

Ce fut un beau chaos dans les tribunes, chacun criant son avis à son voisin. Et Luna de commenter d'une voix sonnée, comme si elle venait d'émerger "Ça ne se joue pas avec un balais le Quidditch, normalement ? ".

* * *

Madame Pomfresh accueillit le groupe de Serpentards et la Poufsouffle dans son infirmerie avec forces grognements.

Will ne s'en formalisa pas et lui adressa un regard conciliant. D'après ce que Ginny lui avait raconté tout à l'heure, elle avait une raison valable d'être méfiante. Peu après l'incident, Ginny s'était ruée au chevet d'Harry, accompagnée par Ron, Hermione et Luna. Et vu comme Ron et Ginny étaient remontés (après la chute d'Harry, ils s'étaient tous deux jetés sur Smith et Cadwallader et avaient effacé leurs sourires avec leurs poings, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall les sépare d'un sort), vu comme Hermione était hystérique et Luna… lunesque, cette visite avait du être mouvementée.

Après le repas du soir, Pansy, Blaise, Drago et elle avaient décidé de rendre à leur tour visite au Gryffondor, elle parce qu'elle appréciait Harry, les trois autres parce que cette attaque, leur rappelant celles qu'ils avaient eux même subi, les avait fait compatir.

Harry les accueillit avec un sourire un peu étonné. Malgré le pansement énorme qu'il avait autour de la tête et des mains, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

"C'est à la fois très sympa et très étrange de vous voir à mon chevet" lança-t-il en direction de Drago.

Le blond sourit légèrement.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait tranquille non plus… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité que tu tombes de ton balais, ces cinq dernières années ! Mais bon, vu que Poufsouffle a gagné, ce qui nous redonne une chance de gagner la coupe si on les bat et que vous perdez au prochain match, je me suis dit qu'en bon prince je pouvais bien venir voir le sinistré."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le Gryffondor partit d'un grand rire sincère. L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt, en dépit du regard offusqué que leur lança Madame Pomfresh.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry et reprit sur un ton railleur :

"De toute façon, l'infirmerie, c'est un peu ta seconde maison non ? Tu passes au moins autant de temps ici qu'en cours. L'Élu ne serait il pas un peu fragile ? Ou bien amoureux de Pompom?"

Ils plaisantèrent de la sorte un petit moment, sous le regard bienveillant de Blaise.

Pansy restait silencieuse. Will voyait bien qu'elle avait été très affectée par cette chute, et elle se demanda si ça lui avait fait penser à l'attaque contre elle, au début de l'année.

"Ils ont essayé de te tuer, Potter, dit elle soudain, sortant de son mutisme. Des élèves, à Poufsouffle de surcroît. C'est la deuxième tentative de meurtre de l'année. Sans compter les autres attaques… (Drago détourna les yeux et Blaise serra le poing)

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient essayé de tuer Harry, répliqua Will, désireuse de réconforter sa Serpentarde. Ils ont voulu lui faire peur, mais avec des spectateurs comme Dumbledore, ils devaient bien savoir que rien de trop terrible ne pouvait arriver. Et puis ils ont joué dans les règles du Quidditch. C'était habile."

Pansy lui coula un regard indéchiffrable, mais Harry la soutint :

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Will. L'attaque qui était dirigée contre toi était plus dangereuse. Je ne pense pas que c'était Smith qui l'avait planifiée. Je ne veux pas sombrer dans le cliché, mais je penche plutôt pour les Serpentards pour celle ci...

\- Et puis l'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que non seulement on a confirmé que Cadwallader est de l'autre côté, mais en agissant aussi grossièrement et publiquement, ils se sont attiré le courroux de la majorité de l'école."

Harry hocha la tête. Blaise se taisait et Drago couvait Pansy du regard, l'air inquiet. La sorcière explosa soudain, ses yeux verts transperçant Will :

"Will, ici ce n'est pas la guerre, on est encore à l'école ! Ces gens sont des gamins, ils ne devraient pas s'attaquer les uns les autres !

\- Oui, mais ils le __font__ _._ Tu ne peux pas nier la réalité. Alors il faut bien qu'on réagisse et qu'on prenne ça en compte, si on veut gagner.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop à l'aise avec tout ça ! Et tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche : « gagner, calculer, les ennemis. » Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être que ça pouvait se passer autrement, qu'on a pas besoin d'amener la guerre ici ? La vie, ça compte aussi ! Aussi bien la tienne que celle des autres ! Tu n'es qu'une machine froide et insensible !"

Et sur ces mots, Pansy partit en courant, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Drago s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, emplissant le couloir de "Pansy!" implorants. Et Blaise posa sur la Poufsouffle un long regard où se mêlaient compréhension, avertissement et compassion avant de partir à son tour de sa démarche de panthère.

Will eut l'impression que la douleur sous sa poitrine devenait plus aigue...

* * *

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du jeudi suivant fut le plus désagréable de la vie de Will. Et pourtant, la sorcière avait du s'occuper de Veracrasses pendant presque toute sa troisième année.

Hagrid avait réussi à importer (probablement illégalement) un petit Serpent Cornu du Canada, une belle créature aquatique noire et blanche avec des yeux bleus magnifiques. Mais aucun des trois sorciers n'avait le cœur à s'en occuper et s'en extasier. Hagrid soupirait souvent et avait les yeux rouges, Pansy, malgré son amour pour toutes les créatures, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, toute occupée qu'elle était à ignorer sa petite amie (mais pouvait elle encore prétendre à ce titre?), et Will était comme morte à l'intérieur. Elle avait principalement pris ce cours pour être seule avec Pansy, mais ce matin là, cette proximité ne faisait que lui renvoyer la distance immense qui les séparait depuis leur dispute...

Et puis soudain, Hagrid avait fondu en larmes. Cette tristesse inattendue avait au moins eu le mérite de balayer le malaise. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient empressées de demander au demi-géant ce qui lui arrivait, touchées par le désespoir de cette grande brute au cœur tendre…

Et voilà comment de fil en aiguille, Will se retrouva le lendemain soir à enterrer une araignée géante, en compagnie d'un Hagrid larmoyant, d'une Pansy très émue et d'un Harry convalescent clairement peu touché par ce décès, qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Après la cérémonie la plus étrange de sa vie (malgré son intérêt assez développé pour les créatures magiques, Will ne comprenait pas comment quiconque pouvait pleurer un tel monstre), Hagrid les remercia chacun au moins douze fois puis s'enferma dans sa cabane et Pansy s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser la parole.

Harry et Will se retrouvèrent donc seuls, comme deux couillons (Will jurait rarement, mais en ce moment, elle n'avait que des injures en tête, peut-être par nostalgie du langage fleuri de Pansy.)

"Ginny m'a dit que tu n'allais pas fort… Tu veux parler ?" Lui offrit Harry.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était perdue. Et elle se sentait vide, incroyablement vide.

"Sinon on pourrait aller interroger le Baron Sanglant, au sujet des objets de la prophétie ? C'est Hermione et Park… bref, une idée d'Hermione." risqua Harry.

Will se dit que parler avec un vieux fantôme recouvert du sang de sa victime irait peut-être avec son humeur morbide.

* * *

Ce fut une expérience encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais leur discussion, aussi dérangeante qu'elle fut (le Baron Sanglant, qui avait été un bon vivant et adorait manger, fit un long laïus sur son incapacité comme fantôme à manger, ce qu'il interprétait comme une énième pénitence de son crime passionnel), se révéla également fructueuse. Déjà, user de sa diplomatie avec un tel spécimen détourna Will de ses propres pensées noires. Et si le Baron Sanglant n'avait jamais entendu parler de la lentille de Salazar Serpentard, en revanche la nappe de Helga Poufsouffle lui disait quelque chose. Il leur confia qu'un jour qu'il errait dans les cuisines de Poudlard, à se lamenter devant les bons plats que préparaient les elfes de maison et qu'il ne pourrait pas goûter, il l'avait aperçue qui traînait dans un coin.

Excités par cette nouvelle, Harry et Will se précipitèrent dans les sous sols du château. Will savait comme tout Poufsouffle qui se respecte comment entrer dans la cuisine, située juste à côté de sa Salle Commune. Elle chatouilla l'énorme poire verte du tableau et une fois celle ci changée en poignée de porte, elle la tira vers elle et entra, Harry sur ses talons.

Comme toujours, des elfes de maison s'activaient autour des quatre immenses tables vides, dans un joyeux chaos de casseroles et de louches entrechoquées. Will n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ce quasi esclavage, même si elle n'était pas aussi sure qu'Hermione que ces créatures en souffraient...

Harry interrogea deux elfes qu'il semblait connaître, une petite maigrichonne complètement alcoolique et un étrange elfe couvert de vêtements disparates, au sourire heureux. Ce dernier, après s'être présenté à Will comme « Dobby, elfe libre et grand ami d'Harry Potter », promit au Gryffondor de lui trouver la fameuse nappe et disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

En attendant son retour, les deux jeunes gens restèrent debout, à regarder non sans malaise les elfes s'activer et Winky (l'elfe alcoolique) descendre des bouteilles de Whisky en rotant.

"Est ce que tu penses que je suis un monstre sans sentiments ?"

La question avait échappé à Will.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Voyant qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, il ouvrit la bouche, paniqué, regarda autour de lui, puis lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi triste, Will aurait ri devant cette réaction si typiquement masculine (ou si typiquement gryffondoresque).

"Non. Tu es quelqu'un de droit, de rationnel, qui ne perd jamais de vue ce qui compte… Tu es honnêtement un grand soutien pour moi cette année. Et tu as fait des choses énormes pour les Quatre Fantastiques et l'Ordre, justement parce que tu veux aider les autres... Mais,..."

Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait, Will l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête.

"Mais peut-être que tu devrais être un peu plus souple, et mettre parfois tes idéaux et convictions de côté. Histoire de t'occuper de ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes. De profiter de ces petits riens de la viei… Je te dis ça, mais j'ai du mal à le faire. Parfois, je suis tellement obnubilé par la guerre, par toutes ces histoires de prophétie et de devoir que j'oublie que ma vie, le bonheur et tout le reste comptent autant… Et que c'est pour ça que je me bats à la base."

Will sécha ses larmes avec sa manche. Harry regarda ailleurs, gêné.

"Parkinson t'aime, tu sais. Même moi je le vois, et pourtant je ne remarque pas ce genre de trucs d'habitude. Je pense que si vous discutez, tout redeviendra normal."

Will sentit la douleur sous sa poitrine s'atténuer.

"Je suis pleine de morve, dit elle d'une petite voix. Ne regarde pas, je vais devoir éponger avec ma manche."

Harry rigola.

"C'est le genre de phrase que Parkinson pourrait sortir, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne demanderait pas de détourner le regard" ajouta Will avec un sourire timide.

Le silence se déposa sur eux. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus chargé de malaise, juste d'une connivence confortable.

Will sentit qu'elle pouvait se confier, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

"Tu sais,je crois que si je suis aussi rigide, c'est à cause de mon histoire familiale. Quand j'étais plus jeune, après le décès de mon père, ma mère a sombré dans une profonde dépression. C'était pas sa faute, mais elle ne s'occupait plus de rien… Et puis elle a commencé à boire. C'était vraiment triste. Au début, avec mes frères et sœurs, on cachait ça aux autres, parce qu'on voulait pas être séparés d'elle. Mais finalement, les services sociaux l'ont su, et on est allé en famille d'accueil."

Will regarda Winky. Elle avait arrêté de boire et semblait écouter, ses grands yeux tristes fixés dans le vide.

"C'était la bonne solution. Pour mes frères et soeurs et pour moi. On a pu s'en sortir. Nos parents adoptifs sont géniaux, alors on a refait une famille, solide et aimante. Pour ma mère c'est plus triste. Elle a du aller en institut. Mais elle va mieux maintenant."

La Poufsouffle eut un petit rire attendri.

"C'est comme si j'avais un papa et deux mamans maintenant. Et une flopée de frères et sœurs.

\- Du coup, j'imagine que personne n'a eu de problème avec l'idée que tu aimais les filles" plaisanta Harry.

Will éclata de rire. Puis, redevenue sérieuse, elle reprit :

"Mais du coup, à cause de ça, parfois je réfléchis trop à long terme. Et quand j'ai décidé que quelque chose était __la__ solution, je m'y tiens, et je suis aveugle à tout le reste. Je ne considère plus les autres possibilités."

Dobby revint à ce moment. Il brandit triomphalement une nappe rose pale, toute simple, vers Harry.

"Euh, tu es sur que c'est celle de Helga Poufsouffle ?"

Dobby hocha vivement la tête.

Will examina le tissu, et remarqua un dessin de blaireau, épuré mais très beau, qui courait le long des plis.

"Je pense que c'est elle. Au pire, Dumbledore le saura."

Après avoir chaudement remercié Dobby, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la cuisine. Derrière eux, Winky jouait avec sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage…

* * *

La fin de semaine fut beaucoup plus joyeuse que son début.

Dumbledore, ravi qu'il ne reste plus que la lentille de Salazar à trouver, remercia chaleureusement Will et Harry puis confirma que la nappe était bien une relique d'Helga. Elle avait le pouvoir de se recouvrir de la meilleure nourriture dés qu'on l'étendait sur le sol, et ce à l'infini. Ce pouvoir réjouit les autres élèves du groupe : après l'épée magique de Godric Gryffondor qui pouvait terrasser des Basilics et la plume d'aigle de Rowena Serdaigle qui écrivait toute seule les principaux événements de l'histoire des Sorciers, la nappe de la bonne Helga Poufsouffle qui offrait nourriture et boisson à profusion avait tout de suite moins de classe. Mais comme le releva judicieusement Ron, elle était quand même "vachement plus utile, et à choisir, autant avoir de la bouffe à volonté toute sa vie que des récits poussiéreux comme le professeur Binns".

Cet étrange après midi avec Harry les avait rapproché. Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver près du lac certains soirs, pour discuter. Le plus souvent, ils parlaient de la guerre à venir et de quoi faire face aux élèves qui avaient embrassé le camp adverse. Mais parfois, ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, maladroitement pour Harry, cliniquement pour Will. Elle évoquait sa famille et Pansy, et lui parlait de cet amour intense qu'il avait pour Ginny et de sa peur qu'il l'expose au danger, plus tard. Il finit même par lui raconter sa relation désastreuse avec son oncle et sa tante, des Moldus aussi bêtes que fermés d'esprit...

Enfin, le jeudi soir suivant la découverte de la nappe, sur le conseil de Ginny, Will alla trouver Pansy et s'excusa d'une voix pour une fois mal assurée...

Devant le visage fermé de la jeune fille, la Poufsouffle prit peur. Et puis Pansy se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, riant et l'insultant en même temps, en proie à un de ses spectaculaires pics d'émotivité. La Poufsouffle caressa longtemps ses cheveux, attendant que les hoquets qui faisaient trembler ses épaules se calment. Puis elle s'excusa à nouveau, la voix vibrante de sincérité. Cette fois, Pansy se contenta de lui tirer la langue et de lui dire qu'elle lui devait une soirée.

Elles passèrent donc les heures suivantes à chercher des fleurs à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, à suçoter des gâteaux trop durs avec Hagrid et à chatouiller le Calmar géant du lac. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque elles rentrèrent au château. Comme le banquet du soir était déjà terminé, Will alla chercher des victuailles aux cuisines (Dobby la salua chaleureusement et Winky la regarda sans rien dire), puis elles pique-niquèrent à l'Abattoir en regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre.

Le repas fini, Will coula un regard hésitant vers Pansy.

" Je peux…?"

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase et rougit.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se fendit d'un sourire moqueur. Emprisonnant les poignets de la blonde entre ses doigts, elle la fit basculer sur elle.

Will sentait désormais le corps chaud de la Serpentarde sous elle et sa respiration rapide contre son visage. Ses lèvres agrippèrent celles de Pansy, les entraînant dans une danse d'une douceur fiévreuse. Ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur son corps, glissant le long des creux et s'attardant sur les courbes. Le tissu devint un obstacle frustrant que les doigts de Will contournèrent pour retrouver la tiédeur humide de la peau. En même temps, les mains de son amante couraient sur son dos et ses fesses, légères et pressantes à la fois.

Rendue ivre par ces caresses, Will plongea ses doigts dans l'inconnu et retrouva du familier. Elle sentit les jambes de Pansy frémir de plaisir et se resserrer autour de sa taille, son cœur palpiter dans son sein, sous sa main, et sa gorge s'ouvrit sur un soupir d'aise qu'elle cueillit dans sa bouche. Elle même tremblait de plaisir, entourée par l'odeur et la chaleur de celle qu'elle aimait. Il lui sembla qu'elles étaient unies dans ce désir, qu'elles vibraient ensemble...

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Pansy lui dit qu'elle la pardonnait, et plus tard encore qu'elles trouvèrent le sommeil, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les longues mèches blondes et les petites mèches noires entrelacées sur le sol...

 ** **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre absolument LONG.****

 ** **L'histoire avance un peu. Will et Pansy sont kawai.****

 ** **Je me répète ptt, mais vos avis et remarques sont les bienvenues :)****


	16. Les répliques d'un tremblement de terre

__Etant en vacances, j'ai à nouveau plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic. Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre.__

 ** _ _/__ _!\ ce chapitre aborde des thèmes matures_** _ _, comme la rémission après un viol. Et une scène de sexe M/M est suggérée à la fin.__

 _ _En espérant que ça vous plaise...__

 **Chapitre 17 : Les répliques d'un tremblement de terre**

Drago dormait d'un sommeil agité, ses cheveux fins mouillés de sueur et ses traits crispés. Et Blaise, le regardait combattre ses démons, impuissant.

La première nuit que le blond avait sombré dans un pareil cauchemar, un peu après la réception de Slughorn, Blaise l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme il avait toujours fait pour calmer et rassurer son amant. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce geste de tendresse avait provoqué une panique chez Drago. Il s'était raidi entre ses bras et avait ouvert les yeux sur une expression de pur effroi. Depuis, Blaise n'avait plus osé lui faire de câlin, ni même le toucher. Évidemment, ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour non plus. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il savait que le blond culpabilisait. Ce qui était encore pire, puisqu'il était la victime dans l'histoire et n'avait donc rien à se reprocher…

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Blaise n'avait pas fermé l'œil. A côté de lui, le blond s'était calmé depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme noir éteignit aussi vite qu'il put le réveil, mais le son strident avait déjà réveillé Drago. Le jeune homme pâle le salua d'un sourire fatigué avant de se rouler en boule sous la couverture. Blaise se demanda tristement si le sommeil arriverait un jour à effacer ses cernes.

Le regard dégoutté et accusateur de Crabbe accueillit Blaise lorsqu'il sortit en peignoir du lit de Drago. Il lui adressa un sourire si froid que le balourd s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Au moins, quand son amant émergerait à son tour, il n'aurait pas à subir sa présence hostile…

Goyle était sous la douche, à chanter sur un ton joyeux. Contrairement à son acolyte de toujours, il n'avait pas changé de comportement en apprenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Zabini se demandait parfois ce qu'il se passait vraiment derrière le visage benêt du garçon. Théodore Nott, le cinquième membre du dortoir, était déjà parti. Cette année plus encore que les précédentes, il était insaisissable. Mais Blaise ne s'inquiétait pas. Il n'était qu'une ombre, impassible et neutre.

Draco finit par le rejoindre et ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir. Comme toujours depuis la rentrée, Blaise distribua des regards menaçants lors du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, baguette en main. C'était sa façon de signaler aux autres de se tenir à l'écart de lui et des siens. Précaution d'autant plus nécessaire que le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle avait renforcé les tensions dans l'école. L'infirmerie, remplie quotidiennement d'élèves qui s'étaient pris un croche pied ou un sort au détour d'un couloir, ne désemplissait plus. Lentement mais inexorablement, deux camps s'étaient formés, transcendant les maisons et les âges, au grand dam des professeurs qui sentaient que la situation leur échappait et d'Hermione Granger qui essayait de temporiser. Blaise avait toujours respecté la sorcière et son intelligence, mais sur ce point il était en désaccord avec elle. Pour lui, toute tentative de pacification était illusoire et vouée à l'échec. Même, il ne _ _voulait__ pas d'une pacification. Ceux qui comme les jumelles Carrow avaient embrassé l'ordre des Ténèbres ou comptaient le faire étaient ses ennemis. Il les traiterait comme tels. Le pardon était impensable…

Pansy attendait Blaise et Drago à la table des Serpentards, avec un bol de porridge et un grand sourire. Elle entraîna Drago dans une de leurs obscures discussions pleines de private jokes, joyeuses et inaccessibles à la plupart des mortels. Blaise se concentra lui sur son assiette, heureux de la bonne influence réciproque que chacun avait sur l'humeur de l'autre.

Pansy avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre aussitôt après sa réconciliation avec Will. Cette bonne santé mentale se mesurait notamment au nombre de piques et de jurons qu'elle lançait quotidiennement. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui confirma à Blaise ce qu'il soupçonnait : le professeur Rogue couvait lui aussi sa protégée du regard, lui jetant des regards rapides et voulus inexpressifs depuis la table des professeurs, et Will, tout en suivant une conversation amicale avec Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, s'arrangeait pour garder sa petite amie dans sa ligne de mire et lui envoyer de petits baisers pour la faire rougir (c'était un jeu qu'elles avaient entre elles depuis leur mise en couple : chaque fois que l'autre rougissait en public, elle perdait un point).

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient. Blaise avait l'impression qu'ils passaient la moitié de leur temps à se quereller et l'autre moitié à se dévorer des yeux en rougissant (un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il leur propose le jeu de Will et Pansy). Le sourcil de Ron avait presque complètement repoussé, effaçant la trace de son récent échec à l'examen de transplanage. Blaise trouvait ça presque dommage, Pansy avait développé toute une série de blagues pour une fois drôles sur cette absence de pilosité localisée… Un peu plus loin, le Baron Sanglant parlait à Harry, lui mettant son ventre couvert de taches de sang sous le nez. Très pâle, le Gryffondor avait abandonné sur le bord de son assiette sa tartine de confiture aux groseilles. Et à côté de son petit ami, Ginny… avait accroché son regard. Blaise se hâta de détourner les yeux. Depuis la réception de Slughorn, la Gryffondor essayait régulièrement d'engager la conversation avec lui, cherchant à le conseiller. L'intention était louable, mais parler avec une connaissance éloignée des conséquences du viol de son petit ami n'était pas quelque chose qui lui donnait spécialement envie…

En fuyant les yeux bruns intenses de la jeune fille, il aperçut Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, assis un peu plus loin, très près l'un de l'autre, et remarqua que le premier, la mine espiègle, avait une main sous la table, tandis que le second était très rouge. Il rigola intérieurement et attendit que les deux garçons croisent son regard pour leur faire un sourire suggestif. La réaction fut spectaculaire : l'irlandais ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et releva brutalement sa main, renversant sa nourriture sur sa voisine Lavande Brown dans le processus tandis que son compagnon baissait la tête pour cacher sa gène. Blaise s'autorisa à rire. Stupides Gryffondors, mais amusants.

Pour couronner ce petit déjeuner haut en couleurs, il reçut une lettre de sa mère. Une lettre joyeuse et énergique, à l'image de son auteure, qui lui apprit notamment que si Ninon et Henri se faisaient bien à la vie au 12 rue Grimmauld, elle même avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre car elle s'ennuyait trop. Henri lui avait écrit un petit message plein de chaleur et d'amour où il s'inquiétait notamment de savoir s'il mangeait bien. Le maghrébin, fin gourmet et bon cuisinier, avait toujours eu du mal à envisager que des elfes de maison réussissent à nourrir convenablement celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il avait joint à la lettre un dessin de sa petite sœur, au trait naïf et aux couleurs joyeuses. Elle les avait représenté : lui, sa mère, Henri et elle, sous un magnifique arc-en-ciel. Pansy se moqua du sourire « niaiseux » qu'il ne put réprimer à la vue de cet adorable cadeau. Un instant, il se prit à rêver que sa mère se remarierait avec Henri et qu'ils pourraient être une famille complète au regard de la loi. Puis il remarqua que Rogue aussi avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. Et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, elle n'avait pas abandonné sa chasse…

Blaise sortit en avance de la Grande Salle, en partie pour aller ranger la précieuse lettre et le dessin dans le dortoir, et en partie pour fuir les blagues de plus en plus lourdes de Pansy sur la perspective d'une famille recomposée avec Rogue comme père et elle comme sœur adoptive (ok, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, mais la façon dont Pansy le tournait était vraiment terrifiante).

En chemin, il croisa Luna, qui sautillait dans le couloir, l'air perdu.

"Tu n'étais pas au banquet, constata-t-il.

\- Non, j'étais occupée à converser avec un oiseau, lui répondit Luna de sa voix lointaine.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- J'irai aux cuisines manger des fruits..."

La blonde se mit soudain à rire, d'un rire trop fort, inattendu, et interrompu par des hoquets fréquents.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- On dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Tu ne penses pas que je suis une dangereuse Mangemort ?"

Ce fut à Blaise de rigoler, tout en retenue pour sa part.

"Je ne suis pas Pansy, même si je l'adore…"

Le regard de la Serdaigle se fit encore plus lointain.

"Je t'apprécie. Tu es intelligente, bien que différente… Et j'aime beaucoup ton collier en bouchons de bierraubeure. Très original. Il te va comme un gant."

Blaise ne savait pas bien lui même si c'était vrai ou ironique. Il avait toujours été fasciné par le style farfelu de la blonde.

"Tu es gentil, Blaise..."

L'expression de la jeune fille se fit plus sérieuse. Blaise eut la sensation que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle était vraiment là, concentrée sur lui et leurs paroles.

"Malefoy s'inquiète pour toi. Avec raison. Fais attention à toi, et rassure le."

Blaise se sentit déstabilisé. D'habitude, Luna était pertinente sur les gens et les relations, même si la façon oblique dont elle en parlait lui demandait toujours un temps de décodage. Mais là, il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. C'était Drago qu'il fallait aider, soutenir et protéger, pas l'inverse…

* * *

Le cours de botanique, juste avant le repas de midi, confirma la pensée de Blaise.

Le professeur Chourave avait décidé de faire un cours commun avec les septièmes années car ils abordaient une espèce tellement fragile qu'il était difficile de la manipuler sans la tuer. C'étaient des haricots magiques, capables s'ils étaient plantés et entretenus dans de bonnes conditions de pousser de manière spectaculaire et de devenir des ingrédients aux vertus magiques utiles à de nombreuses potions. Pour l'instant, ils ressemblaient à de simples haricots, sauf qu'il étaient translucides.

La directrice de maison des Poufsouffles leur ordonna de se répartir en binômes comportant un élève de chaque niveau. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, Hestia Carrow vint se planter devant lui avec un grand sourire mort. Au moins, Drago s'était mis avec Cho Chang et Pansy avec Marietta Edgecombe, deux filles vraisemblablement du côté de la Lumière (bien que Ron Weasley avait des doutes sur la dernière, à son avis infondés).

Ils commencèrent à travailler en silence, sous le regard scrutateur de Madame Chourave. Blaise attrapa délicatement un des haricots translucides et le plongea dans la potion verte fortifiante que Chourave avait versé dans une petite coupole. Hestia le regarda sans rien faire, avant de souffler dans son cou :

"Merci Blaise. Grâce à toi, cette débile de Chourave n'osera pas me mettre des sales notes pour rien, comme elle en a pris l'habitude depuis un certain jour..."

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger un doigt précautionneux dans la potion pour faire bouger le haricot magique, qui pour l'instant semblait tout sauf magique.

"Tu n'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui. Tu ne me couvres ni d'injures, ni de Doloris…Peut-être que tu préférerais un sujet plus alléchant pour te dérider? "

La sorcière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se fendit d'un sourire torve.

"Comment va Drago? J'ai cru remarquer que notre blondinet préféré n'était pas très réceptif en ce moment… Vous avez des difficultés dans votre couple? "

Blaise resta de marbre. Il savait qu'elle essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'il lui jette un sort et se fasse retirer sa baguette. Pas de chance, il avait toujours eu une grande maîtrise de lui même … Pour l'instant, il l'ignorerait. Et plus tard, hors de l'école, lors de la guerre ouverte, il la retrouverait. Il l'affronterait pour de vrai, et là seulement il lui ferait mal, __très__ mal. Pendant une guerre, la justice traditionnelle était mise de côté...

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire, toi et ta sœur. Tu n'as que tes mots. Tu es privée de ta magie.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais quand même… Tout le monde a compris de quel côté vous êtes. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu John Harper dire à quel point il aimerait jouer à la place de Drago au match de demain, lui qui n'est que remplaçant alors qu'il est du bon côté. Un accident est si vite arrivé..."

Blaise se pétrifia. Hestia sortit mine de rien le haricot du breuvage et s'amusa à le presser doucement entre ses doigts, son regard pervers fixé sur lui. Le jeune homme sentait le sang affluer dans ses tempes, mais il s'efforça de se contrôler, se répétant entre ses dents serrées « Ne réagis pas, c'est ce qu'elle attend, si tu l'attaques elle gagne ».

"Et ça ne s'arrête pas aux élèves, reprit Hestia. Tata m'a dit que Fenrir Greyback ne parle que de cet adorable traître. Il doit avoir une chair tendre et délicieuse, tu ne penses pas ?"

En disant ces mots, Hestia transperça le haricot de la pointe de son ongle, le déchirant sur toute sa longueur. Le regard suggestif qu'elle coula vers Drago, qui enterrait son propre haricot avec l'aide amicale de Cho Chang, eut raison des barrières mentales de Blaise.

Il leva sa baguette, aveuglé par la haine, et…

"Blaise ! Tu peux me montrer comment faire ?"

La voix de Pansy ramena le jeune homme à la raison. Il baissa son bras et rejoignit son amie et Marietta Edgecombe, les yeux bouillonnants de rage. Derrière lui, il entendit le petit rire glacial de Hestia, puis les exclamations outrées du professeur Chourave qui venait de remarquer qu'elle avait tué le haricot magique…

A la fin du cours, Daphné Greengrass l'attira dans un coin et lui recommanda de garder l'œil car elle soupçonnait Montague et les alliés de l'Ombre de préparer quelque chose pour le match Serpentards-Poufsouffle du lendemain. Cette mise en garde acheva de convaincre Blaise qu'il avait eu tort de ne rien faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait qu'il agisse dés ce soir…

* * *

"Pansy, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service."

La sorcière referma aussitôt son livre (sûrement un énième livre sur les créatures magiques), comme si elle s'était préparée à cette question depuis le début. Ils lisaient depuis un bon quart d'heure en silence, assis côté à côte dans la bibliothèque. Blaise avait l'habitude de s'y rendre seul lors de sa pause de 13 heure à 14 heure. Parfois, il croisait Hermione et échangeait quelques mots avec elle, notamment sur l'association de défense des elfes de maison. Mais ce midi, c'est Pansy qu'il avait trouvé là.

"Je t'écoute."

Blaise lança un "Silencio" autour d'eux.

"Ce soir, au dîner, j'aimerais que tu m'envoies un serpentin. Quand tout le monde sera à table. Surtout les jumelles Carrow et Montague. (il hésita et rajouta entre ses dents). Et Harper."

Lorsque Drago et Blaise avaient du faire semblant d'ignorer Pansy, ils avaient mis au point ce mode de communication : ils ensorcelaient des rubans de parchemin qui allaient porter des messages à l'autre en échange d'un mot de passe.

"Pourquoi ?"

Le regard de Pansy était dur et soupçonneux. Blaise en fut surpris, puis légèrement agacé.

"Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour toi.

\- Blaise, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire lors du repas du soir ? Insista son amie.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !"

Les deux amis se regardèrent un long moment, déterminés.

"C'est pour Drago ?

\- Principalement. Pour toi aussi, pour vous protéger. (Il serra le poing.) J'aurais du agir il y a longtemps, avant que ça ne s'emballe. Au lieu de me terrer et de rester spectateur, comme un lâche !

\- Blaise…

\- Mais maintenant je suis sûr de moi. Ce soir, ils verront. Elles payeront, et après ça, plus personne n'osera tenter quoi que ce soit contre vous.

\- Tu es en observation, tu ne peux pas te servir de ta magie n'importe comment.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Même si je dois aller à Azkaban, je dois mettre à exécution mon plan. Pour Drago. Pour vous."

Et sans laisser à Pansy l'occasion de répliquer, le jeune homme partit, passant en coup de vent devant Madame Pince et son rictus désapprobateur.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Blaise était enfermé dans l'"Abbatoir". Après son entrevue avec Pansy, il était allé dans son dortoir récupérer en toute hâte les affaires qu'il avait accumulé avec soin et discrétion depuis la rentrée, puisant dans la réserve de Rogue et de la bibliothèque. Et depuis, il jetait avec une rage froide divers ingrédients dans sa grosse marmite noire, mettait à exécution le plan qu'il avait envisagé le lendemain de la réception de Slughorn puis avait écarté, le jugeant trop expéditif.

La potion était presque prête, et de grosses fumées vertes, lourdes et menaçantes, s'élevaient désormais au dessus de la marmite. Sur ses genoux, le livre si précieux dont il avait tiré la recette semblait ronronner, bercé par cette odeur de mort…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, le jeune homme leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche… Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le regard froid de son petit ami. Petit ami qui lui confisqua sa baguette, jeta un œil méfiant vers la potion fumante puis prit le livre noir dont il lut le titre d'une voix amère :

" _ _Secrets les plus sombres des Forces du Mal__... J'imagine que tu n'as pas trouvé ça auprès de Neville, hein?"

Blaise chercha à récupérer le livre, mais le blond se déroba.

"Drago ! Rends moi ça, je dois…

\- Tu ne dois rien du tout.

\- Écoute moi ! Je __dois__ faire ça, pour te protéger et…"

Sans l'écouter, le blond fit disparaître d'un simple « Evanesco » sa précieuse et ô combien complexe potion. Trop choqué par cette action qui faisait s'écrouler son plan, Blaise se tut. Drago en profita pour se poster devant lui et le secouer furieusement.

"Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'écoute, espèce d'insouciant. Pansy est venue me raconter paniquée votre discussion. Et au vu de tout ça, elle avait raison de craindre le pire… Blaise, tu as perdu la tête ! C'est de la magie noire ! Et pas de la petite !

\- C'est pour te..

\- Pour me protéger ? Tu n'as vraiment que ce mot à la bouche ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai besoin, que je suis incapable de le faire tout seul, et surtout que c'est me protéger que de sombrer dans la magie noire et te faire enfermer à Azkaban ?!"

La poigne de Drago se fit plus forte contre ses bras, presque douloureuse.

"Blaise, j'ai besoin de toi, mais de toi comme celui qui me rappelle ce pour quoi je me bats ! Tu es celui qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux et m'a introduit à la Lumière. Alors ne sombre pas ! J'ai vu ce que ça fait aux gens de s'adonner à cette saleté, lors des deux derniers étés au Manoir… Et crois moi, on n'en ressort pas indemne. Ça change, ça détruit, ça déshumanise… Si tu sombres, qui me rappellera la bonne voie ?

\- Mais Hestia…

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'a pu dire ou faire cette vipère. Si tu bascules de l'autre côté, c'est elle qui a gagné… Il faut les combattre avec les moyens de la Lumière, sinon on a perdu… Ne te salis pas. Je ne pourrai pas te suivre ni t'aimer, si tu deviens un monstre."

Blaise baissa les yeux, perdu. Son amant passa une main hésitante mais tendre dans ses cheveux.

"Depuis combien de nuits tu n'as pas dormi ?" soupira Drago.

Blaise trouva cette question accessoire. L'important, ce n'était pas ça.

"Le match de demain, coassa-t-il. Ils veulent te faire du mal pendant le match, c'est Daphné qui me l'a dit. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je savais très bien que ça risquait d'arriver. J'emporterai ma baguette. Je me suis entraîné avec la petite Weasley et Pansy à lancer et contre-carrer des sorts. D'ailleurs, Pansy, la Weasley, Granger et quelques autres auront leurs baguettes à portée de main. Sans compter le vieux Dumbledore qui sera là, et Rogue… Pas besoin de ta magie noire. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave avec eux.

\- Mais au-delà du match !? Les jumelles t'attaqueront tôt ou tard ! Hestia a dit que…

\- Elles ne feront rien."

Drago lâcha les épaules de son amant et alla se poser devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

"Moi aussi j'ai failli sombrer. Je ne suis pas un objet de décoration fragile et incapable de se protéger, tu sais. J'ai voulu me venger, sans vous compromettre, toi, Pansy, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je me suis procuré du Veratiserum, et hier je les ai séquestrées dans la Salle sur Demande, après leur avoir fait boire la potion à leur insu…"

Il eut un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner Blaise malgré lui.

"Rien qu'être dans la même pièce que moi les faisait souffrir terriblement, à cause du sort qu'elles ont eu. Et moi, ça me faisait marrer…"

Blaise rejoignit son petit ami et, inquiet de son silence coupable, il le relança doucement.

"Et alors ? Qu'ont elle dit ?

\- Des choses horribles… Elles sont complètement tordues et malsaines, mais ce n'est pas sans raison… Elles ont eu une vie effroyable, avec un père et une tante terrifiants. Je voulais les forcer à me révéler leurs pires secrets pour les utiliser contre elle, en bon Serpentard, mais ce que j'ai découvert était si atroce que j'ai renoncé. Et que je me suis dit que je m'étais trompé de cible. La seule solution, c'est de combattre les Mangemorts, les véritables détraqués, pour éviter un sort pareil aux générations futures… Au fond, c'est Granger qui a raison. Forcément, c'est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, insupportable, mais pertinente… Il faut qu'on pacifie. Nos vrais ennemis, ce ne sont pas ces gosses perdus et victimes de leurs parents, ce sont leurs parents justement, ceux qui sont définitivement perdus pour la Lumière.

\- Parce que les jumelles ne sont pas définitivement perdues ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais ce n'est sûrement pas en leur faisant boire cette potion émeraude que tu les ramèneras dans le droit chemin."

Il y eut un long silence.

Blaise regarda la silhouette de son amant qui se découpait, droite et fière, sur le carré de lumière de la fenêtre, et il s'émerveilla de la force qui transpirait de ce corps si fin. En même temps, il prit conscience de l'immense fatigue qui était la sienne. Il vacilla, mais Drago le retint d'une main ferme.

Les paroles prononcées par Luna, le matin même, il y a de cela une éternité, lui revinrent avec force. Finalement, elle avait peut-être vu juste…

* * *

Ce soir la, après un repas calme à la table des Serpentards, Drago l'emmena dans la salle sur Demande. Un lit à baldaquin mauve les y attendait dans un décor chaleureux, tiède et parfumé d'encens, en accord avec le goût secret de son petit ami pour le kitsch.

Le blond se planta devant lui, l'expression décidée.

"Fais moi l'amour."

Blaise crut d'abord qu'il hallucinait, mais son petit ami le fixait très sérieusement.

"Non, Drago, tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Arrête de faire comme si j'étais en porcelaine ! s'énerva Drago. Ça me détendra avant le match de demain… Si tu en as envie, bien sûr...

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais ce n'est pas le prob..."

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa chemise avec une moue aguicheuse, découvrant son torse, et Blaise se tut, hypnotisé par cette peau blanche. Les traces de griffures laissées par les jumelles Carrow avaient été effacées par de l'essence de dictame, mais il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient toujours là, cachées, et que s'il posait sa main brune sur la peau pâle, elles se rouvriraient. Il recula.

Mais la chemise était déjà au sol. Et son propriétaire, s'étant avancé vers son amant, posait une main impérieuse sur son entre-jambe. Blaise ne put empêcher sa virilité de durcir sous cette pression, mais il recula encore, soupirant.

"Drago, non, tu…

\- Tais toi. Je veux en finir avec cette histoire, je veux reprendre possession de ma vie, de mon corps et de notre relation. Effacer ce souvenir… Pour qu'on puisse avancer à nouveau. Et que je puisse redevenir maître de moi même."

Blaise s'éloigna du lit. Un murmure hésitant lui fit tourner la tête.

"S'il te plaît, efface leurs traces de mon corps… Je les sens sur moi, tout le temps. Et j'ai honte, si honte..."

Blaise posa précautionneusement ses mains sur le dos du pâle jeune homme et l'entraîna dans un câlin timide. Ce dernier trembla un peu, mais se pressa plus fort contre son amant puis monta des yeux gris déterminés vers lui.

"S'il te plait, Blaise."

Doucement, le jeune homme noir coucha ce corps frissonnant sur le lit mauve, laissant s'éterniser une main tendre sur son torse nu. Il attendit que les tremblements du blond se soient calmés pour prendre la parole.

"D'accord, mais ne me dis plus jamais que tu as honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute… Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Et tu me dis dés que ça ne va pas."

Drago hocha la tête.

 ** **Et voilà, ce chapitre**** ** **plutôt sombre est fini.****

 **Le petit passage avec Luna était rafraîchissant. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'évoquer la famille de Blaise car je m'y suis plus attachée que prévu! (hihi, pauvre Rogue!)**

 ** **On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, un peu plus joyeux, et qui doucement va nous ramener vers l'histoire principale. En tout cas, sachez que d'ici 3-4 chapitres, on va attaquer l'arc final, avec la résolution progressive de toutes les intrigues! :O****

 ** **Ca mérite bien un petit commentaire d'encouragement, non? ;)****


	17. Ce serait une bonne journée

__C'est les vacances pour moi, alors j'avance beaucoup plus vite dans ma fic. Et puis la fin approche petit à petit, donc ça me motive!__

 _ _Mais vous savez ce qui me motiverait encore plus? Des commentaires! :D (oui, je suis lourde. sorry-notsorry)__

 _ _Mais trêve de conneries, voici le nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture!__

 **Chapitre 18 : Parce que cette foutue journée serait une bonne journée**

Cela faisait longtemps que Drago ne s'était plus réveillé nu, dans les bras de son amant.

"Ça va ?"

La voix chaude de Blaise, contre son oreille, lui fit l'effet d'une caresse.

"Bien sûr débile. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas en porcelaine."

Il se retourna et adressa un sourire prétentieux à son petit ami. Puis il l'entraîna dans un long baiser passionné, désireux de communiquer toute sa reconnaissance et son amour pour lui. La nuit précédant, Blaise l'avait câliné en douceur, effaçant peu à peu les souvenirs désagréables de ces derniers mois et réveillant ceux de leurs anciennes nuits d'amour. Même s'il avait encore des peurs et réactions incontrôlées par moment, il sentait que c'était sur la bonne voie. Tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

Lorsque Blaise partit se doucher, Drago se mit à chantonner avec bonne humeur. Il avait décidé que les mauvais jours étaient derrière lui. Il mit son caleçon fétiche pour se le prouver, celui que Pansy trouvait ridicule à cause de ses licornes et de ses paillettes.

Aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

* * *

Apparemment, le reste du monde en avait décidé autrement. En tout cas, c'est ce que Drago se dit lorsque à peine arrivé dans la grande salle, il vit les lourds nuages noirs accumulés sur le plafond s'ouvrir sur des trombes d'eau. Les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs libéraient une lumière tremblotante qui renforçait l'impression d'apocalypse.

Blaise lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'une Pansy morose qu'il tenta d'enthousiasmer à l'aide de blagues vaseuses. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un temps pourri, il en avait vu d'autres !

Comme pour le narguer, un nouveau mauvais signe se manifesta au cours du petit déjeuner. Susan Bones et Justin Finch Fletchey, les cheveux roussis, la cravate de travers et la robe en feu, débarquèrent soudain et expliquèrent terrifiés qu'il y avait un dragon dans les toilettes du deuxième étage…

Aussitôt, une crise de panique monta des quatre tables d'élèves. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick eurent toutes les peines du monde à rétablir le calme tandis que Dumbledore, Rogue, Mc Gonagal et Hagrid partaient en courant vers le deuxième étage (Hagrid bousculant la table des Poufsouffles au passage).

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, d'abord ? Il y a des endroits plus sympas pour prendre son pied!" Grommela Drago.

Il était exaspéré par ces élèves qui s'obstinaient à lui gâcher son petit déjeuner de leurs nouvelles déplaisantes. Est ce qu'ils n'auraient pas au moins pu attendre la fin du match ?

"Qu'est ce qu'un __dragon__ fait ici, surtout ! cingla Pansy. Drago, peut-être que tout compte fait, tu ne devrais pas…

\- Me resservir encore une fois ?

\- Pour le match… relança Blaise.

\- Moui, vous avez raison, avec tout ce porridge englouti, je risque d'être un peu lourd sur mon balais… Mais ça m'aidera à affronter la pluie..."

Un coup de tonnerre ponctua sa tentative de blague.

" ...Et l'orage" compléta Dracg.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un long regard par dessus son épaule. Drago soupira et échangea un long regard avec son porridge, par dessus son bol. Il trouva que ses flocons d'avoines avaient une vague forme de Sinistros. L'idée le fit rire, mais il choisit de garder cette blague pour lui...

* * *

Alors qu'il enfilait sa tenue de Quidditch dans les vestiaires, mal à l'aise d'être entouré de Serpentards hostiles pour la plupart affiliés au Camp de l'Ombre, Drago se répétait que tout allait bien, qu'il allait passer une bonne journée et gagner le match. Un souvenir fit naître un sourire sur ses lêvres : juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Grande Salle, Potter lui avait crié un « Bon courage » depuis la table des Gryffondors puis avait monté ses pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement. Vu qu'il avait encore des bandages sur les mains suite au dernier match, c'était moyennement convainquant, mais ce soutien inattendu pouvait aussi faire office de porte bonheur.

Derrière lui, ses coéquipiers ricanaient. Focalisé sur l'image improbable de Potter et ses pouces levés, Drago s'efforçait d'ignorer leurs remarques menaçantes. Mais il ne put réprimer un sursaut lorsque Harper, l'attrapeur de réserve, lui murmura dans le dos qu'avec un peu de chance, il y aurait enfin un vrai bon attrapeur au prochain match…

Tout cela s'évapora lorsqu'il rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux pieds dans la boue, les mains agrippées sur le manche de son balais et le coude serré contre la poche intérieure de son pull où il avait mis sa baguette, il sentait qu'il avait à nouveau la maîtrise. Il n'avait certes pas l'aisance de Potter sur un balais, mais il aimait voler, et il se savait assez doué. Il pouvait rendre ce match plaisant, en dépit de son environnement hostile.

Il s'éleva dans les airs aussitôt que Mme Bibins eut sifflé. Le début du match se passa relativement bien pour Drago, si on faisait abstraction de la pluie qui fouettait son visage (mais au moins le sortilège d'"Impervius" _,_ conseillé par Granger à Pansy, lui permettait de voir où il allait), des bourrasques qui déstabilisaient son balais et des cognards qui s'acharnaient sur lui (Crabbe avait la fâcheuse habitude de le prendre « par accident » pour cible).

Et puis Zacharias Smith, quelques mètres devant lui, sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers lui. Son sort s'écrasa sur le bouclier magique que Drago venait de convoquer. Le jeune homme fut outré de constater que le sort évité était un "Furunculus". S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne __pouvait__ pas attaquer, c'était son visage! Il avait toujours été fier de sa beauté héritée de sa mère, et il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve couvert de furoncles comme ce laideron de Migden!

Goyle, sur son flanc droit, leva sa batte, sans que Drago ait le temps de comprendre si c'était un geste menaçant ou si c'était juste pour renvoyer le Cognard qui arrivait vers eux. Toujours est il qu'un "Wingardium Leviosa" retentissant (prononcés par... Pansy?) fit sauter la batte d'entre les doigts du garçon. Le Cognard s'écrasa sur son visage avec un crac écœurant. Ce débile glissa de son balais, assommé, et Drago dut envoyer un "Impedimenta" pour ralentir sa chute et éviter que sa mort ne pèse sur la conscience de Pansy.

Un peu plus loin, Cadwallader se disputait avec Eleanor Branstone, une batteuse en 3ème année qui avait essayé de les faire renvoyer de l'équipe, Zacharias Smith et lui, le lendemain du match contre les Gryffondors. Elle se mit à brandir d'un air menaçant sa batte sous son nez, et il sortit sa baguette en réponse. Avant que Drago ait pu agir, des sorts avaient fusé depuis les tribunes de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour protéger la jeune fille. L'autre batteur des Poufsouffles rejoignit Eleonor, et Cadwallader fut rejoint par Montague, baguette sortie. Bientôt, toute sorte de sorts furent jetés depuis le terrain et les tribunes, en soutien aux uns ou aux autres, et le sifflet de Mme Bibins fut recouvert par un nuage de cris et d'insultes.

Drago, Crabbe et Zacharias Smith échangèrent un regard hébété, leur animosité un instant éteinte par toute cette confusion. Puis la voix de Blaise lui parvint, augmentée par un sort « DRAGO! TU FOUS QUOI LA ? VAS TE METTRE A L'ABRI ! ».

Le jeune homme trouva cette intervention à la fois attendrissante et agaçante.

Et puis un bouclier magique lancé par son petit ami vint l'entourer. Comme s'il n'avait pas vu que Zacharias Smith avait relevé sa baguette. Comme s'il n'était pas fichu de se débrouiller seul. Cette protection de Blaise énerva profondément Drago, et il se promit d'avoir un mot avec lui après le match. Il esquiva aisément le sort de Smith puis le désarma d'un "Expelliarmus". Il s'éloigna ensuite dans les airs et plissa les yeux entre les gouttes, se promettant qu'il attraperait ce fichu vif d'or malgré la cohue et transformait cette journée en bon souvenir, comme il l'avait décidé au réveil…

* * *

"Et là, le match est vraiment parti en vrille. Enfin jusque là, c'était déjà bien le bazar, mais il a fallu que Granger -tu sais, la Miss Je-sais-tout- rajoute son grain de sel. Elle s'est lancée dans un petit discours bien mignon sur la nécessité de laisser la guerre hors de l'école et de garder Poudlard comme endroit neutre où on peut étudier en sécurité. En vrai c'était pas mal, mais elle s'embrouillait un peu et bafouillait beaucoup, alors pour couvrir le bruit des injures, des sorts et des coups, avec la pluie par dessus, c'était pas trop ça. Heureusement, y a Will -la copine de Pansy- qui a pris le relais, et c'est tout de suite mieux passé. Surtout qu'ensuite y a Romilda Vane, une fille de Gryffondor qui trempe jusqu'au cou dans le camp de l'Ombre, qui a pris la parole et a appelé à une trêve au sein de l'école. Et comme elle est de l'autre côté et pas mal suivie, benh ça a tout de suite calmé les gens. On s'est moins tapé dessus et les gens ont plus écouté ce qui se disait, avec des prises de parole improvisées de ci de là. Y a notamment eu les sœurs Greengrass qui se sont réconciliées, avec force larmes et câlins. C'était émouvant, mais c'est suite à l'intervention des Montgomery que le calme est vraiment revenu. Elles nous ont dit que leur petit frère était mort, tué par Greyback, et qu'elles ne voulaient rien de moins que vivre une nouvelle guerre ici..."

Drago se tut un instant. Puis il serra avec tendresse la main posée devant lui.

"Au final, ça s'est fini de manière chaotique. Mc Gonagall a surgi de nulle part. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand elle a vu tous ces élèves, baguettes sorties, lèvres saignantes, en train de faire la paix sur un terrain de Quidditch en ruine ! C'était hilarant. En même temps, elle venait de rentrer des toilettes des filles où un Vert Gallois s'amusait à tout détruire -un coup de Montague pour avoir le champ libre pendant le match- donc je comprends que sa patience ait atteint ses limites ! Elle a retiré des points à droite et à gauche et a collé la moitié de l'école, littéralement. Et là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Loufoca -la fille bizarre que Pansy déteste- a hululé que j'avais attrapé le vif d'or. Soit dit en passant, ça faisait bien dix minutes que je le gardais dans ma main, mais comme ce qui se disait était plutôt important, j'avais laissé passer..."

Le jeune homme sortit la petite balle ailée de sa poche et la brandit devant le visage de sa mère. Le regard auparavant absent de la belle blonde se fit plus consistent, et elle leva un bras hésitant vers le vif d'or.

"Tu as gagné ?"

Narcissa n'avait laissé échapper qu'un mince filet de voix, mais c'était déjà tellement que Drago crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Avec un immense sourire, il répondit "Oui maman, j'ai gagné le match.". Sa mère esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, le premier depuis des mois, avant de chuchoter :

"Je suis fière de toi, Drago."

Elle regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, son sourire fantomatique flottant toujours sur ses lèvres fines, et l'espace d'un instant, Drago retrouva pleinement sa mère. Puis les yeux bleus se chargèrent à nouveau de nuages, et la main retomba.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front et partit, partagé entre le bonheur, la nostalgie et l'espoir.

A l'entrée de Ste Mangouste, un jeune homme l'attendait. Avec un sourire amical, il lui demanda :

"Alors? Ca s'est passé comment?

\- Plutôt bien, je crois" répondit Drago.

Une tape joyeuse sur l'épaule accueillit cette réponse.

"Tant mieux ! C'est en bonne voie alors ! Chez moi, ça n'a pas bougé..."

Drago pressa timidement le bras de l'autre en signe de soutien, puis dit avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé :

"Allez, on rentre à la maison ? On a un Portoloin qui nous attend, direction Pré Au Lard !"

Neville hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à Drago. Ce dernier se fit la réflexion que les aléas de la vie permettent parfois de curieux rapprochements…

 ** **Voilou!****

 ** **Je ne me remets toujours pas sue Drago soit devenu ami avec Neville**** ** **. Je ne l'avais pas prévu au début de ma fic, mais ça s'est imposé au fil des chapitres, et voilà que c'est officialisé. On aura tout vu.****

 ** **Ainsi, la maman Malefoy va un peu mieux, Dra**** ** **g**** ** **o a surmonté son traumatisme, et les soeurs Greengrass se sont réconciliées. Et après ce beau match où tout le monde s'est bien mis sur la gueule avant de se dire que c'était pas une solution durable, l'école risque de devenir plus pacifiée, la scission intra maisons pourrait même se refermer... Serait-ce la fin de la fic? Ou bien la fin des premières sous-intrigue, avant l'imminent apothéose final? Suspens suspens... A découvrir dans les prochains chapitres :P (et évidemment, un comm pour partager votre avis sur l'histoire jusque là, faire des suppositions ou juste montrer que vous êtes toujours là, ça fait toujours plaisir!)****


	18. Dean n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça

__Revoici un chapitre, assez court.__

 _ _/!\ scène de sexe M/F suggérée__

 _ _Bonne lecture :)__

 **Chapitre 19 :Dean n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça**

Le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle venait de se finir, et tout allait tellement bien pour Harry qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Depuis le match précédent, les tensions dans l'école s'étaient calmées. Romilda Vane était même venue faire la paix, de manière officielle et gênante, en allant leur serrer la main un matin à Ginny et lui, lors du banquet. Bon, elle avait manqué lui écraser les doigts au passage, mais Hermione répétait à Ron que ça n'invalidait pas le geste.

Et surtout, Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, après un magnifique match où Ginny s'était à nouveau illustrée par des pirouettes audacieuses, où Ron n'avait laissé passer qu'un seul but et où il avait attrapé le vif d'or juste sous le nez de son ex! Drago, descendu après le match de la tribunes vert et argent avec ses deux meilleurs amis, avait dit du bout des lèvres qu'ils l'avaient presque mérité, avant d'ajouter en rigolant qu'il l'exploserait l'année suivante. Et pour couronner le tout, Luna, qui était restée introuvable lors du match (Ginny s'était fâchée tout rouge) s'était pointée alors qu'ils montaient en cohue vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et leur avait annoncé qu'elle avait déniché l'objet manquant de la prophétie, une sorte de lentille magique ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard qui permettait de révéler ce que les gens dissimulaient, à commencer par leurs émotions, leurs sentiments et leurs intentions...

Le reste de la soirée n'avait été qu'un joyeux tourbillon de félicitations enjouées, de chants de victoire et de Whisky Pur feu dans la Salle Commune. Et là, il se trouvait seul avec Ginny Weasley, la fille la plus belle, la plus drôle, la plus vive et la plus douée sur un balais qu'il connaissait, celle qui faisait battre son coeur plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, et ils étaient dans son lit, entièrement nus, entourés par les rideaux et un charme de silence. C'était le moment dont il avait tant de fois rêvé, il aurait du être au comble du bonheur et de l'excitation...

Sauf qu'Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Ce qui était bien embêtant, puisque il en aurait justement eu besoin, de son cerveau, pour savoir quoi faire. Il avait toujours appris, dans les livres et les films, que c'était à lui, en tant que garçon, de guider sa délicieuse et bouillonnante rousse dans l'exploration de leurs corps respectifs, à la recherche du plaisir. Mais là, tout ce dont il était capable, c'était de rougir, et de fixer Ginny avec un air bêtement amoureux. Et c'était extrêmement embarrassant...

Heureusement, Ginny s'était toujours fiché des clichés de genre et des attentes sociales. Qu'elle soit une fille, et plus jeune que lui de surcroît, n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter plus que ça. Elle prit naturellement les devants et se chargea de réveiller leurs deux corps de ses caresses brûlantes, puis de guider Harry, avec tendresse et fermeté. Et Harry adora ça, lâcher prise un instant, suivre ce que dictait l'incroyable rousse, en toute confiance, ne pas se prendre la tête et juste apprécier la sensation de leurs caresses, de leurs baisers, de leurs corps emboîtés et de deux ou trois autres choses plus audacieuses qu'il se découvrit aimer mais qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde, pas même à Ron ou à Hermione.

Ce fut une nuit fantastique…

… Suivie d'un réveil extrêmement gênant.

En effet, après un long moment d'intimité, de découvertes, d'amour et de plaisir, le retour à la réalité fut un peu brusque lorsque, tirant paresseusement les rideaux, Harry tomba nez à nez sur une forme qu'il reconnut malgré sa myopie comme Neville.

"Oh, vous êtes _enfin_ réveillés ? Je vais chercher Ron alors. Salut Ginny !"

Et sur ces mots, le garçon partit, sans trace de gène, alors que Harry, en costume d'Adam, rougissait de la tête aux pieds et plongeait sous la couverture. Très à l'aise, Ginny salua Neville puis enfila le t-shirt d'Harry et sauta sur le lit opposé. Là, l'attendait Dean, assis en tailleur, un grand sourire complice sur le visage, un boxeur comme seul vêtement. Un instant, Harry oublia sa gène et foudroya du regard le jeune homme, cet ex sans pudeur resté beaucoup trop proche de Ginny malgré leur rupture… Puis il remarqua que Seamus était assis sur un lit non défait, les oreilles étrangement rouges, et qu'il avait lui aussi un t-shirt trop grand qui ne lui appartenait pas. Harry rigola et se détendit. Comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Dean n'était plus une menace…

Ou plutôt pas une menace frontale…

Car pendant que Harry avait fait tout ce cheminement dans sa tête, Ginny et Dean s'étaient mis à discuter avec la complicité joyeuse de deux confidents qui se racontent tout… Et Harry entendit soudain sa petite amie dire en rigolant à Dean :

"Du coup tu es en dessous ? Harry aussi !"

Seamus passa devant Harry et lui jeta un regard compatissant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les douches. Le jeune homme, mortifié, regretta bientôt de ne pas avoir eu lui même l'idée de courir se cacher là bas.

En effet, les dix minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de la vie d'Harry. Il apprit malgré lui absolument tout sur la vie sexuelle de ses deux camarades de chambre, et Ginny décrivit impitoyablement chacun de leurs propres ébats, avec la froideur implacable d'un scientifique, provoquant des exclamations enthousiastes d'un Dean un peu trop bon public au goût de Harry. Il était peut-être Gryffondor, mais il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que Seamus faisait avec sa langue, ou avec aucune autre partie de son corps. Et il avait encore moins envie que Dean sache qu'il aimait que Ginny lui morde le lobe de l'oreille et les épaules, qu'elle plaque ses poignets contre le matelas quand elle le chevauchait en amazone ou qu'elle lui donne de petites fessées en l'appelant "mon lionceau d'amour". Harry se dit qu'après ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Dean dans les yeux.

Ron le sauva en arrivant un peu après, la bouche pleine de gâteau, et lui demandant ce qu'il foutait encore là, à moitié à poil, alors que le petit déjeuner allait bientôt finir. Apparemment, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il sorte avec sa sœur. Ginny eut la décence d'arrêter son récit et Dean, se taisant également, leva deux grands yeux innocents vers le nouvel arrivé, si bien que Ron ne comprit pas la rougeur extrême de son meilleur ami et décréta qu'il était une chochotte…

Ce quolibet se répandit dans le château avec la vitesse d'une invention des jumeaux Weasley. La raison derrière ce surnom peu flatteur resta heureusement secrète, mais Harry passa sa journée à entendre des pouffements et théories foireuses sur l'origine de ce nom de « chochotte ». Les clins d'œil de Dean n'aidèrent pas. Les longs sermons d'Hermione sur « ce que cette insulte a de sexiste » et « laisse courir, tu es au dessus de tout ça » non plus...

* * *

Seule la réunion convoquée par Dumbledore parvint à chasser ces pensées frivoles de la tête de Harry. Ce fut le professeur Mc Gonagall qui, au sortir d'un cours, les informa de ce rendez vous, Hermione, Ron et lui. Avec toutes ces histoires, le jeune homme avait complètement oublié que les quatre objets ayant été retrouvés, la prophétie pouvait être mise en œuvre. Le directeur, lui, n'avait pas oublié. A sa décharge, Dumbledore était un vieil monsieur qui avait depuis belle lurette appris à maîtriser ses hormones et ses sentiments.

Will, Parkinson, Zabini, Malefoy, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et lui se retrouvèrent donc après le repas du soir dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, en présence de Mc Gonagall et de Rogue. Cette réunion rappela fortement à Harry la fois où Will avait été agressée, ce fameux matin où ils avaient appris l'existence de la prophétie, ainsi que le soir où Ginny, Hermione et Parkinson étaient revenues avec la tapisserie.

Harry constata silencieusement que cette prophétie inattendue lui avait fait du bien : lui permettant de ne pas sentir peser sur ses seules épaules l'énorme poids de la guerre contre Voldemort. C'était peut-être grâce à cette nouvelle éventualité qu'il avait pu un peu lâcher prise dans les derniers temps, et apprécier son année, retrouvant un peu de son insouciance passée. Même la présence de Rogue l'irritait moins. Il n'avait certes pas confiance en cet homme sinistre, mais Will lui avait patiemment répété que sa haine était en partie injustifiée (ou plutôt motivée par des raisons personnelles), et la jeune fille avait tendance à bien lire les gens.

Le cœur battant, Harry regarda la directrice des Gryffondors et le directeur des Serpentards disposer au milieu les quatre reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, tandis que le directeur de l'école exposait les différentes façons envisagées pour tenter de réveiller la magie antique et de la diriger contre les Horcruxes. Il écoutait Dumbledore parler de ses plans bien huilés, il regardait Rogue poser la plume de Rowena Serdaigle et le verre de Salazar Serpentard à leurs pieds, il distinguait à sa droite les silhouettes de Drago, de Parkinson et de Zabini, au milieu des élèves des autres maisons, et au lieu de sentir de la colère ou de la méfiance, il sentait gonfler en lui l'espoir, l'attente, la confiance. Ce serait tellement formidable que tout se finisse ainsi, si vite, si facilement, sans douleur ni sacrifice…

Mais la première tentative ne donna rien. La seconde non plus… Pas plus que les suivantes.

La soirée avança, cédant la place à la nuit. Et aucune magie ancienne, surpuissante et salvatrice ne se manifesta. La nappe, l'épée, la plume et la lentille reposaient inertes sur le sol. Sur le bureau de Dumbledore, la tapisserie semblait les narguer. Tous ces efforts pour rien…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Dumbledore les congédia, sur le conseil de Mc Gonagall qui avait bien vu que ses élèves succombaient un à un au désespoir et au sommeil. Harry allait quitter avec les autres le bureau du directeur, le regard aussi sombre qu'eux (seule Luna, la robe couverte de fientes d'oiseaux, sifflotait d'un air léger, s'attirant les foudres de Parkinson), lorsque Dumbledore lui demanda de rester encore un peu.

Hermione lui adressa un regard compatissant, Ron lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement et Ginny s'arrêta un instant, avant de se faire pousser vers la sortie par un Rogue implacable. C'est seulement là, en regardant ses amis retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, que Harry sentit la fatigue et la lassitude l'écraser de tout leur poids.

Ne restait plus que Dumbledore et lui. Mc Gonagall avait emporté la tapisserie et les reliques avec elle.

"Harry, j'ai réussi à obtenir de notre ami Horace qu'il y avait sept Horcruxes. Et je pense avoir deviné quels et où étaient certains d'entre eux… Est ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner prochainement en détruire un ?"

La parenthèse était donc bien refermée. Il redevenait l'Élu, au singulier...

 ** _Et voilà!_**

 ** _Pauvre petit Harry. C'est pas tous les jours facile d'être le Sauveur Unique!_**

 ** _Mais c'étions donc pas un peu bizarre tout ça? Cette vieille prophétie qui marche pas! N'était ce qu'une illusion?_**

 ** _Pour le savoir, rendez vous bientôt !(on a fait plus professionnel en terme de date) Et donnez moi vos avis, hypothèses, commentaires : n'importe quel retour (s'il n'est pas insultant) est constructif et apprécié!_**


	19. Rogue et le Whisky Pur Feu

__Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, malgré ma tristesse infinie devant le silence radio qui accueille mes derniers chapitres. Snif__

 **Chapitre 20 : Rogue et le Whisky Pur Feu**

"Je sais pas comment elle a fait, mais Hermione a réussi à convaincre Mc Gonagal de nous repasser les quatre reliques. Elle les a mise chacune dans une petite bourse qu'elle a rendu extensible, water proof, résistante et ce genre de trucs avec des sorts obscurs trouvés à la bibli. Elle a gardé la relique de Godric et confié celle de Helga à Will, celle de Rowena à Luna et celle de Salazar à la gourdasse que vous avez devant vous, gourdasse qui va la refiler à Blaise avant de la perdre et de tout faire foirer… Comme ça on les garde sous la main, et si jamais la magie ancestrale machin chose se manifeste à nouveau à l'improviste, comme la première et unique fois, benh on pourra tenter quelque chose avec les objets magiques.

\- Mmh, je suis au courant de tout ça. Quoi que puisse penser ce petit arrogant de Potter, j'ai l'entière confiance de notre directeur."

Pansy regarda son directeur de maison, presque étonnée de son intervention. C'était à la fois stupéfiant et réconfortant de constater qu'il avait écouté tout ce qu'elle disait. Ça faisait depuis bien vingt minutes qu'elle déblatérait sur sa vie, lui racontant tout, sans même lui épargner ses questionnements sur les récentes aspirations alimentaires de Will ou sur le goût affligeant de Drago en matière de caleçons. Pendant ce temps, Rogue corrigeait des parchemins de 7ème année, le sourcil froncé et l'air sombre, semblant ne pas écouter.

"Ca ne s'était pas un peu calmé avec Potter ?" le relança t-elle.

Rogue eut un rictus dédaigneux et leva le nez de sa copie.

"Après la découverte de la tapisserie, il a daigné m'ignorer pendant quelques semaines bénies. Mais depuis un certain soir, nos relations sont redevenues comme avant.

\- Ginny m'a dit qu'il allait mal... Will pense que c'est à cause de la prophétie de l'Elu qui lui retombe dessus.

\- Et bien si _notre_ _ _cher__ _Élu_ pouvait aller mal solitairement, en silence, ça m'arrangerait" marmonna Rogue en raturant férocement le parchemin devant lui.

Le silence s'installa.

Pansy inspira une grande goulée de thé à travers sa paille puis observa les murs sombres. Les étagères croulaient sous des bocaux aux contenus divers mais tous plus étranges et répugnants les uns que les autres (il y avait notamment un mélange verdâtre visqueux qui parfois lâchait une bulle suspecte ou ouvrait un œil injecté de sang). Contre le mur opposé, se dressait une vieille cheminée noircie, sinistre et obstinément vide. Tout paraissait froid, hostile.

Le bureau de Rogue, au fin fond des cachots, était spécialement aménagé pour qu'on s'y sente mal à l'aise. Pourtant, à force de s'y rendre à l'improviste pour discuter avec son occupant, Pansy avait fini par s'y sentir bien. Là, elle se sentait la bienvenue, contrairement à chez ses parents où elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être de trop. Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ou déprimée, si elle n'allait ni à l'Abattoir se faire consoler par Drago, ni se promener avec Will au bord du lac, c'est ici qu'elle venait trouver refuge. Rogue la laissait parler, l'écoutant sans trop le montrer, et si vider son sac ne suffisait pas à la réconforter, il lui proposait du thé ou une partie d'échecs. Évidemment, il la battait toujours (combien elle aurait donné pour pouvoir inviter Ron ! Mais Rogue s'y était formellement opposé), mais une partie de ce jeu, assortie à des piques amicales, parvenait généralement à la remettre sur pieds. Et depuis peu, des pailles multicolores étaient apparues, comme par miracle, ultime preuve que Pansy était ici à sa place...

Toute à ses pensées, Pansy n'avait pas remarqué que Rogue avait arrêté de griffonner ses copies et la regardait d'un air soucieux.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse, Mlle Parkinson ?"

Pansy se rappela brutalement de ce qui l'avait au départ amené à venir. Et ce n'étaient ni le nouveau régime végétarien de Will, ni la proposition alléchante de Ron qu'ils créent un club d'échecs sous le patronage de Rogue, ni même la terrifiante proposition de Drago de choisir sa robe si elle se mariait avec Will (connaissant son ami, ce serait une horreur avec des dentelles, des froufrous et des paillettes, tout ce dont elle avait horreur)...

"Je pense que Loufoca a donné un faux objet à Dumbledore. Ou bien qu'elle l'a ensorcelé. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché l'autre soir…"

Devant la mine dubitative du professeur, Pansy se dépêcha d'ajouter :

"C'est trop bizarre cette histoire ! Tous les objets et les personnes présentes lorsque la magie s'était manifestée dans la Grande Salle étaient réunis, et pourtant rien ! Loufoca est vraiment suspecte. Elle connaît trop de choses sur les Mangemorts, et là, elle disparaît pendant le match qu'elle était censée commenter, le match où sa prétendue meilleure amie jouait, pour revenir après comme une fleur et nous sortir de nulle part la relique de Salazar Serpentard ! Avouez que c'est étrange !

\- Et donc, si je suis bien votre raisonnement, elle aurait sciemment saboté cette prophétie ? Elle serait donc du côté de l'Ombre ?"

Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Et c'est elle qui aurait envoyé le collier d'opales à Mlle Adley, c'est ça ? reprit Rogue, le ton neutre.

\- Exactement !"

La bouche du professeur de potions se tordit en un sourire narquois.

"Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Cette théorie est fumeuse. Et vous pensez réellement que ni ma collègue, ni moi, ni Dumbledore -qui malgré tous ses défauts est tout de même un des sorciers les plus puissants qui ait jamais existé- n'aurait remarqué si l'objet rapporté n'avait pas appartenu au fondateur de notre maison ? Ou s'il avait été ensorcelé par une gamine tout juste en cinquième année ? Non non, Mlle Parkinson, je pense que votre accusation a des fondements plus personnels et sentimentaux que rationnels. Ai-je besoin de détailler leur origine ?"

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un « non » furieux. Elle avait tout sauf envie que le professeur lui explique qu'elle était juste jalouse de l'ex de sa petite amie et la diabolisait, laissant ses sentiments personnels obscurcir son jugement, à l'instar de Potter et de son aversion pour Rogue. Ce discours ô combien horripilant, elle l'avait entendu tour à tour chez Will, chez Blaise et chez Hermione. Seul Ron avait admis que Loufoca agissait bizarrement, tout en mettant cela sur le compte de la folie.

Rogue reprit sur un ton badin :

"Non non. Mlle Lovegood, malgré ses… __particularités__ , est quelqu'un de fiable et d'étrangement lucide… Une jeune fille charmante, vraiment, si on passe outre ses lubies vestimentaires, ses yeux globuleux et ses sourires trop dentus. Tenez, je suis sûr que Mlle Adley pourra vous le confirmer."

Pansy aspira une nouvelle gorgée de thé en faisant le plus de bruit possible, histoire d'exprimer son mécontentement. L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Rogue, avant qu'il ne redevienne grave :

"De plus, notre enquête sur le collier ensorcelé a donné ses fruits ce matin même, et désigne un autre coupable que votre chère blonde un peu fantasque."

Pansy ne releva même pas la périphrase utilisée pour désigner Loufoca, tant la nouvelle était importante.

Après l'attaque contre Will, Pansy avait commencé en secret une enquête sur le collier d'opales, cherchant le coupable sans le dire à sa petite amie ni à ses meilleurs amis, afin de les protéger. Enquête qui avait connu une seconde vie lorsqu'elle en avait finalement fait part à son directeur de maison, un peu avant les vacances de Nöel, quand elle s'était sentie suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour lui en parler. Il avait en effet décidé de l'aider, avant de définitivement prendre le relais lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle glanait ses indices dans l'Allée des Embrumes, soit l'endroit le plus mal famé du monde sorcier londonien. Ce jour là, il était entré dans une colère si terrible que des étincelles avaient jailli de ses doigts. Le premier instant de peur passé, Pansy avait été touchée de cette réaction. Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Le crapaud confisqué à un première année qui avait été en partie carbonisé dans le processus aussi...

"Tu as appris quoi ?"

Rogue ne releva pas le tutoiement qui avait échappé à son élève.

"Je vous avais dit que le collier venait de Barjow et Beurk, où il avait été acheté par un elfe de maison. Et bien après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que cet elfe appartenait à la maison Carrow… Il a d'ailleurs loué un autre objet, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer lequel.

\- Ce sont donc les sœurs Carrow ! Encore ?"

Pansy rumina cette information. Ce n'était certes pas étonnant. Après ce qu'elles avaient fait à Drago, il était évident que les jumelles étaient capables de tout. Mais elle avait fini par se persuader que c'était Loufoca qui avait fait le coup, pour se venger d'avoir été plaquée à la fin de l'année précédente, ou juste par folie.

"Ce sont de vraies vipères… Elles vont prendre très cher, fit Pansy.

\- Ca vous va si j'attends la fin de la semaine pour porter ces informations à la justice ? J'aimerais éclaircir encore deux ou trois petites choses, et accumuler quelques preuves supplémentaires. Mais je vous garantis qu'après ça, non seulement elles seront renvoyées de Poudlard, mais Azkaban les accueillera à bras ouverts. Elles n'auront aucune possibilité de fuite, ma défense sera imparable."

Un grand sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage délicat de la Serpentarde. Au diable Loufoca. Les jumelles avaient fait beaucoup de mal aux siens. Elles avaient tenté de tuer sa petite amie, violenté son meilleur ami et failli faire sombrer Blaise dans les Ténèbres… Mais maintenant elles étaient coincées. Et elles seraient punies, de manière irréfutable, en toute légalité. Et si la justice ne faisait pas son travail, elle se chargerait personnellement de le faire...

En face d'elle, Rogue affichait le même sourire. En Serpentards, ils savouraient ce moment où ils se savaient en position de force vis à vis des jumelles, près à les faire basculer et à venger leurs proches…

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Pansy se jeta dans les bras de Rogue, riant et le remerciant en même temps. D'abord déstabilisé, le professeur de potions, la terreur de générations d'élèves de Poudlard, finit par tapoter maladroitement les épaules de sa petite protégée avant de lui proposer de fêter cette victoire autour de crêpes flambées au Whisky Pur Feu…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy quittait le bureau de Rogue et marchait vers la volière, la démarche légère et le sourire aux lèvres, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort d'Allégresse.

C'est que ce samedi après-midi avec Rogue avait été extrêmement joyeux, presque familial. A cette pensée, le sourire de la petite aux cheveux noirs se renforça. Mettre Rogue et des termes positifs comme « joyeux » ou « familial » dans une même phrase, ça lui aurait semblé absurde quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle soupçonnait encore le bonhomme d'être au service de Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-Prononcer-le-Nom. Comme lui aurait semblé impensable de voir ce sinistre personnage faire flamber des crêpes au Whisky Pur feu, les recouvrir amoureusement de miel puis tituber après quelques verres de ce même breuvage (elle même n'avait eu le droit qu'à du thé, malgré toutes ses supplications).

De manière inattendue, Rogue perdait son masque de froideur et de maîtrise lorsqu'il était bourré, laissant transparaître une personnalité sincère, presque mignonne et en tout cas très très drôle. Il lui avait ainsi avoué en bafouillant qu'il adorait son métier car il lui donnait l'occasion de traumatiser ses élèves, qu'il prenait chaque matin un grand plaisir à choisir des paires de chaussettes déjantées et colorées dont seul lui connaissait l'existence, que la mère de Blaise lui envoyait tous les deux jours des dessins érotiques et que c'était un défi pour lui de les ouvrir durant le banquet en gardant une expression impassible, et enfin qu'elle était son élève préférée et que s'il s'écoutait, il lui donnerait tout le temps des points juste parce qu'elle était drôle et attachante, et que parfois il rêvait qu'il l'adoptait et pouvait ensuite l'appeler « sale gosse » ou « ma pupuce » devant toute la classe, pour l'embêter. Elle avait beau savoir que la proposition d'adoption n'était pas sérieuse, ni même recevable en ces temps troublés, ces paroles l'avaient remplie de joie.

Pansy monta enfin la dernière marche de la tour ouest et arriva dans la volière de l'école. Là, elle attacha à la patte d'un des hiboux le petit parchemin qu'elle avait écrit depuis plus d'un mois puis gardé sur elle, sans oser l'envoyer. Elle murmura au hibou de ne pas hésiter à marquer de ses fientes la table de ses parents avant de le regarder s'envoler. Elle se demanda comment ses parents réagiraient devant ce tout petit message, le premier qu'elle leur envoyait depuis qu'ils l'avaient reniée, et probablement le dernier : « M. et Mme Parkinson, Ne me réécrivez que lorsque vous aurez compris qu'être parent, c'est aimer son enfant pour lui même, et non pour ce qu'il représente en terme d'avancée sociale ou économique, de prestige et autres concepts désincarnés. Je suis disposée à entendre vos excuses, mais ne tardez pas trop. D'ici là, considérez que vous n'êtes rien à mes yeux et que ce que vous pourrez dire n'a aucun impact sur moi. Pansy, qui refuse de se penser comme Parkinson »

Le hibou dépassa la tour d'astronomie, en face, la plus haute tour de l'école, puis disparut derrière un nuage. Pansy plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant. Au sommet de cette tour, se détachait une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds familiers. Or normalement, c'était l'heure du dîner, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle...

La jeune fille tira une bourse microscopique de sa cape et en sortit la lentille de Salazar Serpentard qu'elle colla devant son œil gauche. Le paysage resta identique, depuis la volière en avant plan jusqu'au ciel gris en arrière plan, en passant par la tour d'en face, mais la silhouette se mua elle en deux tourbillons flous de petits grains roses et rouges, avec par moment du bleu et du violet, voire des reflets verts.

"Je m'en fous des sentiments ou intentions, surtout que je connais pas le code couleur, marmonna Pansy, frustrée. Tu peux pas juste fonctionner comme une loupe ? Ou peut-être qu'il faut que je le demande en Fourchelangue ?"

La langue des serpents ne fut pas nécessaire (ça tombait bien, elle n'avait pas le don de Potter!). A travers le verre magique, Pansy vit bientôt la personne en face comme si elle était elle même sur le toit de la tour astronomique… C'était bien Luna, les cheveux et la robe dans le vent, les yeux comme toujours écarquillés. Elle était en pleine discussion avec un oiseau…

La lentille bascula à nouveau sur son mode couleurs, toujours en zoom. Et cette fois, Pansy remarqua que les deux tourbillons bariolés dessinaient en fait deux silhouettes, celle de Luna et une autre bien plus grande, indubitablement masculine, juste au dessus de l'oiseau…

Pansy retira le verre magique et le rangea précipitamment dans la bourse d'Hermione. Will, Blaise, Pansy et Rogue s'étaient trompés, malgré leur intelligence aiguë. Loufoca cachait bien quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et elle allait de ce pas découvrir ce secret suspect…

 ** **Oh, le secret de Luna bientôt révélé? Que ou plutôt qui cachait cette traîtresse?****

 **Sinon, comme toujours, j'aime bien écrire du point de vue de Pansy et explorer sa relation avec Rogue.**

 ** **Pour info, la fin du chapitre suivant va voir le début de l'arc final de ma fanfic. On en a encore pour environ 7 chapitres, qui seront plus courts :) Pour m'encourager, lâchez un comm, même un tout pitit! A votre bon coeur!****


	20. Une sombre histoire d'oiseau et de lapin

__Comment va se passer cette entrevue entre Pansy et Luna, les deux meilleures amies du monde? Que cache l'étrange blonde? La résolution impliquera t-elle du sang ou du chocolat?__

 _ _La réponse... Maintenant!__

 **Chapitre 21 : Une sombre histoire d'oiseaux et de lapins**

"Qu'est ce que tu complotes, Loufoca?"

Luna se retourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Comme souvent, elle s'étonna de voir autant de rage irradier de ce corps si petit. La pauvre avait sûrement la tête infestée de Joncheruines, ce qui expliquait son perpétuel bouillonnement intérieur. La Serdaigle sortit sa baguette de sa manche, bien décidée à débarrasser son interlocutrice malpolie de ces créatures invisibles mais nuisibles.

"Expelliarmus !"

Sa baguette s'arracha de ses mains et vola vers la Serpentarde avec une telle force que Luna tomba en arrière. Elle trébucha sur sa robe, ce qui la fit glisser encore plus loin et…

"Attention !"

Cette fois, la voix de Parkinson était chargée de crainte, et non plus de haine. Les Joncheruines devaient s'agiter dans son cerveau et brouiller ses émotions…

...Ou bien elle s'était inquiétée que Luna ne tombe de la tour astronomique et ne s'écrase plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. En tout cas, c'est visiblement ce que Théo avait craint, car il reprit forme humaine et la tira vers lui, loin des bords de la tour. Luna rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle réveillait ainsi ses épis, il ressemblait à un oiseau.

"Depuis quand es tu un Animagus, Théodore Nott ? Et depuis quand vous vous voyez tous les deux ?"

A nouveau, les Joncheruines avaient remué le cerveau de la pauvre Serpentarde, chassant la crainte au profit d'une méfiance extrêmement désagréable à entendre.

"Je crois que je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a cinq ans, quand je descendais du train. Mais depuis il y a eu beaucoup de moments où je ne le voyais plus, répondit Luna avec un imperceptible sourire.

\- Arrête ton ménage, traîtresse ! Tu fréquentes un Mangemort, et c'est avec lui que tu as fait foirer la prophétie, hein ? Vous avez débloqué la lentille, c'est ça ?"

Cette fois, le sourire de Luna s'effaça. Joncheruines ou pas, cette fille était insupportable.

"Tu présupposes que Théo est un Mangemort juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard ? Ca m'étonnera toujours comme ceux qui ont souffert d'un cliché sont les premiers à réutiliser ce même cliché..."

Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent un long moment.

De longues mèches blondes de cheveux flottaient devant le visage de Luna, dans la direction de Parkinson. Les cheveux courts et noirs de l'autre volaient derrière elle. Le vent se calma, les cheveux retombèrent. Parkinson baissa lentement sa baguette, mais ses yeux verts ne lâchèrent pas Luna.

"Alors expliquez moi."

Luna inclina la tête sur le côté, intriguée par ce petit bout de femme qui lui faisait face. Parkinson ressemblait à un chaton méfiant qui renifle sa pâtée, une bonne pâtée faite avec du bon lapin, mais recouverte d'épices inhabituels.

"Tout a commencé parce que je m'intéressais au goût des vers de terre."

Le chaton fit un bond en arrière en feulant. Les épices cachaient visiblement le goût pourtant authentique du lapin. Heureusement, un petit oiseau sortit de l'ombre et entreprit d'enseigner au chaton effarouché ce que le lapin épicé n'avait pas réussi à communiquer…

Tandis que Théo se lançait dans un récit sobre mais ennuyeux et considérablement épuré de leur rencontre, apprivoisant pas à pas le petit félin, Luna se replongea rêveusement dans leur passé commun…

Elle avait remarqué à la fin de l'année précédente, lors de sa quatrième année, qu'un oiseau bleu aimait voleter autour de la tour d'astronomie, au début timidement, puis de plus en plus loin. Or elle même aimait monter là haut se perdre dans le vent et observer les étoiles, surtout depuis que Will l'avait quittée pour un être bien plus terrestre qu'elle, après un an de bonheur commun. Et regarder planer l'animal ailé lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, jour après jour...

Mais ce n'est qu'au début de sa cinquième année que Luna avait compris que l'oiseau était en fait un élève, comme elle, ce qui lui permettait de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur les oiseaux… Elle avait donc commencé par la question la plus pressante « Quel goût ça a, un vers ? ». L'oiseau avait été si étonné qu'il était redevenu humain, permettant à Luna de mettre un visage sur ces jolies plumes bleues.

Les jours s'étaient succédés. Presque chaque soir, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient sur la tour pour discuter, chantonner ou juste contempler les nuages en silence. Peu à peu, leurs rencontres avaient comblé l'absence douloureuse de la blonde Poufsouffle. Luna avait senti monter en elle l'envie de devenir à son tour une Animagus, et Théo l'avait tout naturellement accompagnée dans les débuts de cette métamorphose toujours en cours. Comme ils se confiaient beaucoup de choses, dans cet espace aérien, hors du temps, Théo l'avait aussi tout naturellement accompagnée dans sa quête pour des informations sur le camp de l'Ombre, puis dans sa quête de la relique de Salazar Serpentard. Il l'avait même accompagnée dans sa quête des Enormus à Babille, même si cette dernière quête s'avérait plus longue et plus complexe que les autres.

Un soir, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle, et il lui avait répondu qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa liberté créatrice absolue et de sa fantaisie. Lui qui était si secret lui avait alors confié que ses parents étaient enchaînés à leur rôle de Mangemorts par un Serment Inviolable. En réaction, il avait toujours fui la contrainte et chéri la liberté.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle était belle. Ces quelques mots avait réveillé une sensation étrange, douce et chaude, au fond de son ventre. Depuis que Will l'avait quittée, plus personne ne lui faisait de pareils compliments…

"Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, Louf-euh Luna."

Luna regarda sans comprendre la main, petite mais décidée, que tendait vers elle Parkinson.

Et puis elle se rappela que Théo avait tout raconté à la Serpentarde. Dans son visage, elle lut de la culpabilité, un peu de compréhension, une once de compassion ainsi que l'habituelle pointe d'agacement, mais plus de trace de méfiance. Luna dévoila ses dents dans un grand sourire et souffla dans la main offerte. Un instant, Parkinson oscilla entre l'énervement et le rire, puis ce dernier l'emporta.

"Tu es vraiment trop bizarre !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pour une fois dénuée de méchanceté.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda fixement, en écarquillant les yeux pour mieux la comprendre. Mal à l'aise, Parkinson reprit :

"Bon, je vous laisse alors… Je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Bonne soirée, hein !"

Elle partit de sa démarche rapide mais s'immobilisa juste avant de redescendre et se tourna vers Nott.

"Du coup, si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre, n'hésite pas ! Ça rééquilibrera en faveur des Serpentards!

\- Les 4 Fantastiques ou le camp de la Lumière?

\- Les deux ! »

Se tournant ensuite vers Luna, elle ajouta :

"Will tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais. Ca serait bien que vous reparliez comme avant... Surtout maintenant que ça a cicatrisé !"

Sans attendre de réponse, Pansy disparut dans les escaliers. Luna se demanda si une amitié entre un chat et un lapin était possible. Et puis elle se rappela qu'elle sortait avec un oiseau et ri de sa propre bêtise. Évidemment que c'était possible...

* * *

Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Théo, assise sur le point le plus haut de Poudlard, à exister avec bonheur.

Le regard perdu dans les étoiles, les jambes balançant dans le vide, ils goûtaient le vent frais contre leur peau et la profondeur de la nuit autour d'eux. Parfois, ils se touchaient les cheveux puis rigolaient comme des gamins. Ça aussi c'était bien. Théo avait accepté le désintérêt de Luna pour toutes les choses physiques sans le questionner. Ils formaient un couple, indiscutablement, et tous deux se voyaient grandir et vieillir ensemble si leurs coeurs restaient alignés, mais c'était un couple unique, où l'amour n'avait pas besoin d'expression corporelle. Ils se contentaient d'un occasionnel baiser sur la joue ou d'une caresse dans les cheveux, et ils étaient heureux ainsi…

Théo et elle étaient emmitouflés dans un océan de nuit lorsqu'un hibou de l'école s'éleva de la tour d'en face et vint se poser sur les genoux du Serpentard, la patte tendue vers Luna. La jeune fille détacha le petit papier enroulé autour en gloussant (un hibou sur un oiseau, c'était peu commun).

"Qu'est ce que ça dit ?" demanda Théo d'une voix ensommeillée, tandis que Luna lisait le message à la lumière d'un « Lumos ».

Elle aurait pu ne rien répondre. Ça aussi c'était une règle tacite dans leur couple : rien n'était obligé.

"Le vieux monsieur nous invite à venir dans la Grande Salle, pour une raison urgente en lien avec la guerre… Dommage qu'on n'aille pas dans son bureau, c'est un endroit très gentil."

Théo fronça les sourcils. Luna passa le bout illuminé de sa baguette sous son menton, s'émerveillant des ombres que son visage révélait. Selon les angles, il avait l'air plus ou moins Théo.

"C'est bizarre cette histoire. Il est minuit passé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça se passe dans la Grande Salle." murmura le jeune homme.

Luna éteignit sa baguette d'un « Nox », vérifia qu'elle avait toujours la bourse d'Hermione accrochée à son oreille puis s'éclipsa en chantonnant, après un grand geste de la main vers Théo.

* * *

Ginny l'accueillit d'un câlin enthousiaste puis râla que Harry et les professeurs étaient les seuls à n'être pas encore arrivés. La rouquine était une des seules personnes dont elle tolérait un tel contact, avec son père et avant son décès sa mère.

Un peu plus loin, Will discutait avec Pansy et Blaise. Comme toujours, le jeune homme noir inclina poliment la tête dans sa direction pour la saluer, et la Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais timide. Mais cette fois, Luna répondit aux deux par un grand signe de main enjoué. Elle fut récompensée par un pétillement dans les yeux chocolats de Will et par un clin d'œil de la part de Pansy.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?" s'énerva Ron, aussitôt appuyé par Pansy.

A côté de lui, Hermione se mordait la lèvre et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. La main qu'elle gardait enfouie dans sa poche serrait probablement sa baguette magique.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, Luna pivota sur elle même, faisant voler sa boucle d'oreille radis et la bourse d'Hermione. Entre les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, des ombres glissaient sur le sol, avançant silencieusement vers eux, menées par l'ombre longue et fine d'une grande femme à la chevelure en broussailles.

"Je doute que Mme Mc Gonagal apprécie Hermione au point d'adopter sa coiffure" fit rêveusement Luna en levant sa baguette.

Ses compagnons se retournèrent à leur tour, perplexes, au moment où la femme à qui appartenait l'ombre entrait dans la Grande Salle, suivie d'une demi-douzaine d'adultes aux capuches noires très hautes. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la directrice des Gryffondors.

Le sortilège de mort fusa en un trait vert implacable vers la poitrine de Luna...

… Et s'écrasa sur la bulle dorée qui avait entouré la jeune fille, convoquée puis alimentée par les fils jaune, rouge, bleu et vert qui sortaient de sa propre baguette et de celles de Ginny, Will et Pansy. Luna sentit la bourse magique vibrer près de son oreille.

"Je ne savais pas que toutes ces couleurs mélangées, ça fait du doré" chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

 ** **Et voilà, le final vient de commencer! Les chapitres suivants seront assez courts car j'aimerais alterner les points de vue lors de cette fin...****

 ** **Pour ce qu'il en est de ce chapitre, on a -incroyable mais vrai- une sorte de réconciliation entre Luna et Pansy! Inespéré! Et le petit Théo qu'on avait presque oublié et qui pourtant avait commencé l'histoire, est enfin de retour!****

 ** **Sur ce, à la prochaine! (à défaut d'argent ou mieux, de chocolat, vous pouvez nourrir votre gentille et dévouée auteure de vos commentaire :P)****


	21. Le poison du savoir

__On aborde la dernière partie de l'histoire. Comme j'aimerais alterner le plus possible les points de vue et suivre un peu tous nos persos, je vais aussi probablement faire des chapitres plus courts :)__

 _ _Allez, bonne lecture!__

 **Chapitre 22 : Le poison du savoir**

Dés qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, sortit la bourse enchantée qui contenait l'épée de Gryffondor et l'accrocha au poignet gauche de Ginny. Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise, mais il était déjà en train de faire de même avec Pansy. Une fois que les deux bourses bourdonnantes eurent rejoint celles qu'avaient déjà Luna et Will, un fil de lumière scintillante apparut entre les reliques et relia les quatre jeunes filles qui alimentaient toujours de leur magie la bulle protectrice autour de Luna.

Les Mangemorts en face d'eux se remirent de leur stupeur et, suivant les injonctions hystériques de Bellatrix Lestrange, envoyèrent de nouveaux Sortilèges Impardonnables vers les élèves. Hermione lança un « Protego » qui se révéla inutile : la bulle dorée avait en effet enflé pour les envelopper tous.

Tandis que les autres jeunes gens s'enthousiasmaient de cette protection puissante, se congratulant gaiement, Hermione regardait inquiète les sorts qui pleuvaient sur cette carapace magique. Ceux lancés par Bellatrix et un grand homme aux traits durs faisaient à chaque fois trembler le cocon salvateur.

"On peut aller vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi protégés, et l'avertir" déclara Ginny d'une voix puissante.

Cette proposition fut acclamée de toutes parts, et Hermione dut crier pour se faire entendre dans tout ce chaos sonore.

"NON! Il n'est pas là, il est parti avec Harry cette nuit faire la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je parie que les Mangemorts le savaient.

\- Eh bien, on peut se concerter et alterner des phases où on vous protège avec cette magie ancestrale avec des phases où Ron, Blaise et toi nous protégez de vos boucliers et nous lançons cette magie sur eux. Si on se coordonne bien, avec la surprise et la puissance de cette magie, ça devrait être possible. On arrivera vite à bout de ces Mangemorts, répliqua aussitôt Ginny, déterminée.

\- Non non non, ils sont puissants, surtout Bellatrix, ça prendra du temps…

\- Mais calme toi 'Mione, on a le temps, intervint Ron en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps!" cria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

Ses amis tournèrent d'un même geste la tête vers elle. Paniquée, Hermione remarqua que Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Will commençaient à manifester de légers signes de fatigue : bâillements, clignements rapides des yeux et raidissements.

"On a beaucoup épluché de vieux documents ces derniers jours, avec Mc Gonagal, expliqua t'elle rapidement. Cette magie a une durée limitée. Une fois les magiciens épuisés, le lien entre eux se rompt, et la magie s'évanouit. Or là, avec les sorts répétés des Mangemorts, notre temps de magie est compté…

\- On peut quand même s'en sortir, essaya de la raisonner Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème" grimaça Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Un regard échangé avec Will et Blaise lui apprit qu'ils avaient compris où elle voulait en venir.

"C'est une chance inespérée cette magie, reprit Hermione sur un ton implorant. On n'aura pas l'occasion deux fois. Il ne faut pas la gâcher, mais...

\- L'occasion de quoi ? Demanda Ron, sourcils froncés.

\- L'occasion de faire ce qui était prévu : détruire les Horcuxes, et ainsi vaincre Voldemort" répondit Will d'une voix métallique, implacable.

Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Les sorts continuaient à attaquer la boule lumineuse, qui tenait bon… Pour l'instant. Mais des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur les fronts des quatre jeunes filles.

"Et bien on essayera de faire ça une fois qu'on sera tous à l'abri, conclut Ginny.

\- Ca ne suffira pas" répliqua Will.

Tandis que les deux jeunes amies se toisaient, Hermione paniquait. Blaise, Ron et elle ne tiendraient pas longtemps s'ils devaient seuls protéger les jeunes filles pour qu'elles concentrent leur magie sur la destruction des Horcruxes. Ginny avait raison, il valait mieux qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Tant pis pour le plan de Dumbledore…

Et soudain Ron fut là, à ses côtés, à la prendre dans ses bras, calme, confiant. Il lui releva le menton et lui sourit :

"Hermione, respire. Tu es intelligente et tu penses vite, tout le monde le sait. Alors calme toi et réfléchis sans crainte. Ce que tu trouveras sera la meilleure solution. Les autres le savent, ils te suivront. En tout cas, moi je te suivrai. J'ai confiance en toi, maintenant comme toujours. Et si tu penses qu'il faut essayer de détruire les Horcuxes, je te suivrai sans hésiter."

Ces mots et le regard aimant de son petit ami remirent les idées d'Hermione en place. Lorsqu'elle releva le menton, l'air décidé, tous se turent et attendirent.

"Blaise, envoie un serpentin à Rogue pour lui demander de venir nous aider. De mon côté, je contacte Mc Gonagal et Ron ceux de l'A.D. Avec ces renforts, ça fera déjà une défense correcte pour mettre en œuvre le plan de Dumbledore, en attendant son retour."

Tous hochèrent la tête. Puis Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Will se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur magie. Pendant ce temps, Blaise faisait jaillir un serpentin de sa baguette (il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui demande comment il faisait, elle mourrait d'envie d'essayer ce sort depuis que Pansy lui en avait parlé), Ron changeait la date de son gallion enchanté et elle même se concentrait pour envoyer son Patronus à Mc Gonagal.

Son sortilège fini, elle souffla un peu et attendit, soulagée d'avoir trouvé une solution.

Et puis elle vit Luna vaciller. Blaise se dépêcha de la raffermir d'un « Revigor », mais ça ne durerait pas. Les Mangemorts s'étaient répartis tout autour de la bulle dorée qu'ils matraquaient inlassablement de leurs sortilèges. Ils étaient six, deux femmes et quatre hommes. En dehors de Bellatrix et de l'homme aux traits durs, il y avait un homme et une femme trapus, aux cheveux noirs, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et avaient le même air pervers que les jumelles Carrow (sûrement des parents), un gros homme blond taillé comme un molosse, ainsi qu'un homme immense et poilu, aux favoris fournis, aux yeux jaunes inquiétants et aux crocs acérés. Celui ci était le seul à ne pas utiliser sa baguette. Il raclait de ses ongles jaunes la paroi magique de la bulle. Hermione repensa à la description que lui avait fait Remus de l'impitoyable loup-garou Greyback à la solde de Voldemort. Elle frissonna.

"Ca ne suffira pas, il faudrait appeler toute l'école" marmonna Hermione, sentant la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais plus que ce geste tendre, ce fut une voix masculine vaguement familière, surgie du néant et amplifiée par un « Sonorus », qui la rassura en emplissant tout le château d'un appel sonore : « PROFESSEURS ET VOLONTAIRES DE 6ème ET 7ème ANNEE, VENEZ NOUS AIDER ! UN GROUPE DE MANGEMORTS ATTAQUE DES ÉLÈVES DANS LA GRANDE SALLE ! ».

Hermione, cherchant autour d'elle le brillant initiateur de cet appel, s'étonna de voir un petit oiseau bleu voler au dessus de la tête des Mangemorts, éviter un sort puis plonger dans la micro bulle dorée qui venait de se détacher de la grande bulle protectrice, juste au dessus de Luna, et montait désormais à la rencontre de l'oiseau. La petite bulle, avec l'oiseau en son centre, descendit paisiblement vers sa mère puis se rattacha à elle. Et les plumes bleues disparurent derrière le corps de Nott…

Blaise serra vigoureusement sa main et Hermione lui offrit un sourire dentu digne de Luna (laquelle, bien que concentrée sur sa magie, semblait aux anges). Nott, Blaise, Ron et Hermione échangèrent ensuite un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

"Occupez vous des Horcruxes, on s'occupe d'eux avant que les renforts n'arrivent" chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Ginny.

Et après un baiser tendre sur le front de sa petite sœur, le jeune homme prit la main d'Hermione dans sa main libre, serra sa baguette dans l'autre et sortit du cocon magique, en même temps que Nott et Blaise, de l'autre côté. Hermione sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et ses jambes trembler sous elle, mais la poigne de son petit ami et la vision de ses amis autour d'elle l'emplissaient de confiance. Ils réussiraient.

 ** **Et voici pour ce chapitre et le début de la bataille. Pour l'instant il y a de l'espoir... Pour l'instant...****

 ** **N'hésitez pas à commenter :)****


	22. Foutu hibou

__Voici la suite de ce final... Comme c'est bientôt la fin, je vous encourage vivement à me donner des retours sur cette fic, ses persos, son histoire : tout. Ça me permettra de progresser, et c'est toujours éclairant d'avoir un retour des lecteurs! (encore merci à Fairy Fish et sa constance!)__

 _ _Bonne lecture :)__

 **Chapitre 23 : Foutu hibou**

Ils venaient __enfin__ de réussir à refaire l'amour. Et Drago avait adoré. Après tout ce temps, les caresses et baisers enflammés de Blaise avaient complètement effacé le souvenir des jumelles Carrow, lui rendant son plaisir.

Alors forcément, Drago avait été fort contrarié que Blaise interrompe leurs ébats pour prendre la lettre qu'un hibou enragé lui avait apportée quelques minutes auparavant (il faut dire qu'agacé de se voir ignoré, le volatile s'était mis à mordre l'épaule de Blaise). Et lorsque son beau noir avait expliqué qu'il devait le laisser un instant pour faire la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Dumbledore, il avait vraiment du prendre sur lui pour ne pas jeter quelque chose de dur à la tête du hibou fautif… Ou peut-être jeter ledit hibou sur ce goujat de Blaise qui trouvait que combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus important que lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.

Il avait donc regardé d'un air boudeur Blaise se rhabiller et avait tourné la tête lorsque son amant avait voulu lui faire un baiser d'au-revoir (Oui, c'était puéril, et alors?). Puis il était resté planté là, seul avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais au bout d'un moment passé à injurier mentalement Dumbledore, le jeune homme avait commencé à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été convoqué également, et pourquoi le directeur avait attendu une heure si tardive pour envoyer ce message… Pris d'une crainte soudaine, il s'était relevé, avait enfilé en quatrième vitesse un pantalon et une chemise de Blaise, puis était sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, le cœur battant. Il avait déjà failli perdre sa mère, il n'allait pas risquer une autre perte…

Sauf qu'il avait été accueilli dans la Salle Commune par les jumelles Carrow, avec en guise de « bonsoir » un "Petrificus Totalus" de la part de Hestia.

"Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà qui nous rend visite si tard dans la nuit?" ronronna-t-elle

Drago s'était brutalement cogné la tête sur le sol lors de sa chute, ce qui avait rendu sa vision floue. Pourtant, il crut voir la jeune femme s'approcher et se pencher sur lui avec un sourire sadique, ce qui était absurde étant donné que tout rapprochement entre eux aurait du la faire souffrir atrocement.

"Tu ne viendrais pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, d'aventure ? Parce que c'est __notre__ soir, et après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour réparer l'armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande, alors que tous _ _nos__ _ _amis__ sont enfin venus rencontrer __tes amis__ pour une grande fête, ce serait vraiment pas gentil…"

C'était donc bien un piège ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se débarrasse des démones pour aller prévenir Blaise et Pansy.

"Oh, il essaie de combattre le sort, comme c'est touchant, reprit Hestia."

La vision de Drago était redevenue normale. La Serpentarde était bien accroupie au dessus de lui, à le dévorer du regard. Sauf qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, que ses traits étaient crispés et qu'une goutte de sang coulait de son nez. Le sort agissait donc toujours...

„- Hestia."

Flora s'était rapprochée d'un pas raide et fronçait les sourcils. Hestia l'ignora et leva sa baguette. Drago sentit son cœur se glacer lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer distinctement « Imperium ».

"Il n'y a pas de raison qu'après tous nos sacrifices, je ne m'amuse pas aussi à mon tour… "

"Hestia" répéta Flora d'une voix fatiguée, à l'écart.

Mais Hestia ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait Drago de ses yeux verts, et une lueur de folie dansait au fond de ce chaos. Un filet de sang coulait sur sa bouche et gouttait sous son menton et elle tremblait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas tomber. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être là, à sa merci…

"Maintenant Drago, je veux que tu me touches comme si tu m'aimais et que... "

La gifle que Flora administra à sa sœur surprit Drago autant que l'intéressée. Cette dernière leva des yeux choqués vers sa jumelle, qui lui arracha sa baguette des mains sans ajouter un mot. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Hestia se releva brusquement et partit de la Salle Commune en sanglotant, laissant de petites flaques rouges derrière elle. Flora s'éloigna aussitôt de Drago. Juste avant de disparaître à son tour, elle s'arrêta et marmonna sans le regarder :

"J'espère que tu pourras un jour nous pardonner"

Mais Drago n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, et il avait un petit ami et une meilleure amie à prévenir… Il se précipita hors des cachots.

* * *

Il s'avéra que l'étape de la prévention était déjà révolue. Alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs, Drago entendit la voix de Nott retentir dans tous le château, faisant vibrer les murs de pierre, et surtout l'informant que la confrontation avait lieu dans la Grande Salle. Drago n'avait jamais couru aussi vite.

Des bruits d'explosion et des cris accompagnèrent son entrée dans le Grande Salle. Dans cet endroit habituellement paisible régnait désormais un cahot sans nom. Les sorts fusaient entre les tables renversées et utilisées comme protection et certaines vitres étaient brisées. Tout n'était que mouvements et hurlements.

Drago parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, cherchant Blaise et Pansy. Il reconnut les tignasses brune et rousse de Granger et Weasley mâle au fond de la salle, vers la table des professeurs. Hermione avait convoqué un bouclier immense derrière lequel son petit ami, elle et trois ou quatre autres silhouettes curieusement illuminées s'abritaient, tandis que le Weasley lançait des sorts à trois personnes encapuchonnées. Il crut reconnaître Alecto et Amycus Carrow, respectivement la tante et le père des jumelles, ainsi que Rowle, un gros blond qui s'amusait à tout casser lorsqu'il avait logé au Manoir l'été dernier.

Un peu plus loin, Nott, le nez couvert de sang, reculait face à Yaxley, un grand aux traits durs dont Drago se souvenait comme d'un homme puissant et fier, glacial, et très dangereux. Il serait allé prêter main forte au Serpentard (il était donc des leurs?) s'il n'avait pas repéré Blaise, non loin de là…

Comme dans un cauchemar, son petit ami se tordait sur le sol, le corps plié en deux et le visage déformé par la douleur. Au dessus de lui, l'ombre malsaine et ricanante de sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, lui infligeait sans pitié un sortilège de « Doloris ». Rendu fou par les hurlements de celui qu'il aimait, Drago leva sa baguette en courant vers eux…

"Protego !"

Neville avait jailli de nulle part et formé un charme du bouclier juste devant Blaise, une fraction de seconde avant Drago. Ce dernier le remercia d'un signe de tête rapide.

"Protège Blaise, et regarde si tu peux aider Nott !" lança t'il à son ami Gryffondor, avant de s'élancer en avant.

Il envoya voler Bellatrix en arrière d'un « Expulso » hargneux, bien décidé à mettre le plus possible de distance entre cette psychopathe et son petit ami. La sorcière s'écrasa sur la table des Poufsouffles, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de partir d'un grand rire de démente. Drago, s'avançant toujours, jeta un « Stupefix » vers elle, mais elle l'évita d'un bond et redoubla de rire.

"Drago Malefoy et Neville Londubat le même soir ? C'est Noël ! s'exclama t'elle en sautillant de joie. Alors, mon cher neveu, comment va ta maman d'amour ?"

Le sort de Drago frôla les cheveux de Bellatrix avant d'aller enflammer la table en bois juste derrière elle. Bellatrix tapota amoureusement sa boucle calcinée puis visa à son tour. Drago esquiva d'un bond son sortilège de "Doloris". Il sentit la vibration puissante de sa magie contre sa joue, et cette sensation acheva de l'énerver.

* * *

Les minutes suivantes furent les plus intenses de la vie de Drago. Bellatrix enchaînait les sorts avec la rapidité et l'aisance d'un maître, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à les éviter ou s'en protéger. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait et lui lançait des piques, savourant les réactions de haine que ses mots suscitaient. Elle complimenta même un de ses sorts, lui disant d'un air sincèrement fier qu'il était un véritable Black.

Et puis lors d'une de ses pauses narratives, Drago parvint à faire voler la baguette des mains de la sorcière d'un simple « Expelliarmus ».

La baguette roula un peu plus loin sur le sol. Bellatrix se tut un instant, étonnée, puis se fendit d'un nouveau sourire. Drago l'avait à sa merci, mais pas pour longtemps. Il devait agir vite… Déjà elle courait vers sa baguette, sautant d'un côté puis l'autre de manière imprévisible. Elle se baissa et évita un nouveau « Stupefix » de Drago, puis arrivée juste au dessus de sa baguette, elle s'immobilisa et tourna un regard faussement compatissant vers son neveu :

"Tu crois que ton petit Blaiblaise aura droit à un lit dans la même chambre que ta mère, à Ste Mangouste ? Ce serait pratique pour toi, non ? Un trajet au lieu de deux !"

Les pensées obscurcies par une haine incontrôlable, Drago visa sa tante et hurla « AVADA KEDAVRA ! ».

* * *

Mais au moment où il lançait le sortilège de mort, une silhouette familière se jetait sur lui et le plaquait au sol. Le rayon vert, mortel, ricocha sur le mur, manquant Bellatrix de quelques millimètres. Elle ramassa tranquillement sa baguette, un petit sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres…

Et tomba en arrière, frappée en pleine poitrine par le « Stupefix » de Blaise.

C'était fini. Bellatrix était hors de jeu. Et il ne l'avait pas tuée. Pour l'instant, Drago était incapable de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Blaise était là, dans ses bras, et qu'il avait toute sa tête.

Ils restèrent un court instant enlacés, à écouter la respiration haletante et les battements de cœur précipités de l'autre. Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Mais le combat était moins inégal depuis que la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard et quelques élèves courageux avaient investi la salle.

"Où est Pansy ? Demanda finalement Drago, la voix un peu calmée.

\- Là bas. Elle détruit les Horcruxes."

Le blond suivit du regard le doigt de son amant. Au fond de la salle, derrière Ron et Hermione qu'avaient rejoints deux autres Gryffondors, les quatre silhouettes dorées qu'il avait aperçu en entrant n'avaient pas bougé . Plissant les yeux, il réussit à reconnaître la petite forme de Pansy, entre Will et Luna. Disposées en carré, les quatre jeunes filles se tenaient par la main et un fil étincelant de magie reliait leurs bourses…

Drago se releva et tendit la main à son petit ami.

"Allons y. Notre place est à ses côtés."

Blaise prit sa main et se laissa soulever avec un grand sourire. Et puis il vit les yeux luisants de Greyback, dans l'ombre d'une table renversée, et son sourire s'effaça...

 ** **Bon, nous voila en plein cœur du combat, avec l'arrivée de Dra**** ** **g**** ** **o.****

 ** **C'était un chapitre nerveux. Et ce n'est pas fini. Bellatrix est peut-être hors jeu, mais le danger est toujours là, partout, autour de Dra**** ** **g**** ** **o et de Blaise bien sûr, mais aussi autour des autres, sur qui le focus reviendra dans les chapitres suivants.****

 ** **Allez, à bientôt, et d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre, ou plus largement sur la fanfic :)****


	23. Un oups aux conséquences tragiques

_Bonne lecture!_

 **Chapitre 24 : Un oups aux conséquences tragiques**

Tout s'était passé très vite.

Ginny avait levé sa baguette et lancé un sort pour protéger Luna avant de comprendre qui l'attaquait. Et elle avait senti sa magie prendre de l'ampleur, faisant vibrer sa baguette, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était unie à celles de sa meilleure amie, de Will et de Pansy. Depuis que les quatre reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard étaient auprès d'elles, un lien nouveau s'était formé entre les quatre jeunes filles, fusionnant non seulement leurs pouvoirs à ceux de leurs lointains fondateurs de maison, mais également leurs sentiments, et dans une moindre mesure leur pensées.

C'est ainsi que dans la lumière protectrice de la bulle dorée, Ginny avait senti qu'à son désir de protéger coûte que coûte ses amis, s'était superposée la volonté implacable de Will d'instrumentaliser cette magie contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-PrononreR-Le-Nom et ses Horcruxes. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait senti l'amour intense de Luna pour Nott lorsque ce dernier s'était manifesté sous sa forme d'Animagus (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle parle sérieusement à la jeune fille après tout ça : depuis quand lui cachait elle cette liaison? Et surtout, pourquoi?). Et lorsque Ron s'était élancé avec les autres au devant des Mangemorts, son cœur ne s'était pas seulement serré en regardant son frère et Hermione courir vers le danger, il avait aussi vibré pour Blaise et pour Nott, à l'unisson avec ceux de Pansy et de Luna.

L'émotion passée, la détermination de Will réveilla la sienne et celle de ses amies. Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Nott se battaient pour qu'elles aient le champ libre. A elles d'accomplir leur tâche.

Elles concentrèrent donc leur attention sur la recherche des Horcuxes, et Ginny __sentit__ que contre l'oreille de Luna et contre le poignet de Pansy, la plume de Rowena et la lentille de Salazar s'agitaient follement dans leurs bourses, scannant le monde à la recherche des morceaux d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Remplaçant peu à peu leur vision directe, une autre vision se dessina, plus brumeuse, qui les faisait s'approcher d'un petit livre noir tout simple, avec un trou dans sa couverture. Ginny sentit son corps se glacer quand elle reconnut le journal de Tom Jedusor. Ce sursaut de peur la fit retrouver sa première vision, et elle put voir que ses amies avaient frissonné en même temps qu'elle, contaminées par sa peur. Mais l'épée de Godric et la plume de Rowena vibrèrent chaleureusement, rassurantes, et Ginny sut que cet Horcruxe là était déjà mort, transpercé des années auparavant par un petit garçon courageux, celui qu'elle avait aimé en secret tant d'années, et qui avait fini par répondre à son amour… Elle banda sa volonté et raccrocha la vision magique.

Elle voguait désormais vers un autre objet, plus petit encore, étincelant d'or. La lentille de Salazar s'agita, et les jeunes filles virent que c'était une chevalière en or, mais l'épée de Godric et la plume de Rowena se réveillèrent à leur tour, l'une violente et fière, l'autre discrète mais sure d'elle, et Ginny sut que cet Horcruxe aussi avait été détruit, par la main de Dumbledore, avec l'épée du fondateur de Gryffondor, quelques mois auparavant.

Tandis que leur deuxième vision changeait à nouveau, poursuivant au loin un nouvel objectif, petit point à l'horizon, Ginny prêta à nouveau attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ce qu'elle entraperçut la remplit de peur. Juste devant elle, Ron et Hermione affrontaient seuls trois Mangemorts, une femme et deux hommes. En voyant la sueur mouiller le dos de son frère, Ginny prit brutalement conscience qu'elle l'aimait et avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, de ses blagues stupides, de ses remarques parfois agaçantes, de son soutien sincère et de son dévouement total à sa famille et ses amis. S'il venait à mourir devant ses yeux, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Aussi cria-t-elle lorsqu'un sort lancé par la femme trapue transperça l'épaule de son frère, le faisant vaciller. Hermione stoppa aussitôt l'hémoragie d'un "Episkey" puis convoqua un bouclier puissant devant lui. Et après avoir soufflé quelques secondes, le rouquin se remit à lancer des sorts. Mais Ginny ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler pour lui…

En même temps, elle perçut comme étouffés les sursauts d'horreur de Pansy et Luna, et elle vit brièvement que Blaise et Nott avaient été séparés. Le premier venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, touché par un sortilège de Doloris de Bellatrix, tandis que Nott, après avoir reçu un coup de griffe de l'homme loup, affrontait désormais un Mangemort aux traits durs et à l'aura glaciale.

Mais déjà la deuxième vision reprenait le dessus et leur montrait l'image d'un médaillon doré avec un grand S ciselé en forme de serpent, un Horcruxe encore bien vivant et palpitant. Puis cette vision commença à s'effilocher, car les trois jeunes filles tiraient désormais dans des directions opposées sur leur lien, brûlant de retourner à leur première vision pour courir au secours de ceux qu'elles aimaient. Un instant, Ginny retrouva les dos de Ron et Hermione, mais au moment où Malefoy puis Neville surgissaient à leur tour dans la Grande Salle, la volonté de Will, implorante, ranima le lien doré qui reliait les jeunes filles et raviva la vision de l'Horcruxe, avec l'aide de la nappe d'Helga.

L'épée de Gryffondor s'agita à son tour lorsque les quatre jeunes filles, leurs pouvoirs unis par la nappe d'Helga, concentrèrent leurs pouvoirs et ceux des ancêtres sur le morceau d'âme noirâtre qui tressaillait dans le médaillon d'or. Il y eut une déflagration sourde et le médaillon explosa, libérant une fumée sombre. Ginny sentit aussitôt une grande fatigue s'abattre sur elle et ses compagnes.

Puis elle ramena son attention sur la Grande Salle, frémissante d'angoisse, mais Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là, bien vivants, malgré l'épaule blessée de Ron et une touffe de cheveux arrachée chez Hermione.

Mieux, ils avaient été rejoints par de nouveaux combattants. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait à leurs côtés, protégeant de sa personne les quatre jeunes femmes et la magie antique. Très droite dans sa robe de chambre émeraude, elle faisait face aux deux Mangemorts trapus aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pervers. De l'autre côté de Ron et Hermione, Ginny reconnut également le pyjama rayé de Dean, accompagné de la petite forme blonde de Seamus. Les quatre Gryffondors, en formation serrée, combattaient le troisième Mangemort, un gros homme blond qui faisait exploser les chaises et les tables alentours dans des sorts spectaculaires mais mal dirigés, et qui reculait peu à peu face aux sorts combinés de ses assaillants.

Au soulagement de Ginny se rajouta celui de Luna, qui avait vu que Mme Pomfresh, en bonnet de nuit, s'activait autour de Nott, dans un coin de la salle, et à celui de Pansy qui avait repéré Zabini. Libéré du sort de Bellatrix, il semblait indemne et parcourait la salle des yeux, non loin de Malefoy et de Neville. Bellatrix était inerte sur le sol.

Des pensées éphémères traversèrent encore Ginny, comme le bonheur de Will de voir Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones prêter main forte aux combattants de la Lumière, l'étonnement de Pansy quand Daphné Greengrass et Grégory Goyle coururent aider Mc Gonagall, et sa propre rage lorsqu'elle vit Héloïse Migden, sa protégée au visage couvert d'acné, réveiller Bellatrix d'un "Enervatum" puis attaquer Neville. Le Gryffondor fut heureusement vite rejoint par Malefoy, puis Hagrid, Chourave, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe. D'autres arrivèrent encore et se rangèrent de l'un ou l'autre côté. Mais Ginny, fixait surtout Héloise, choquée et dégouttée par sa trahison, ainsi que par sa propre naiveté. Elle déversait une magie sombre et précise sur ses adversaires, avec un sourire froid qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Avec amertume, la rousse se demanda si elle aurait été aussi dangereuse sans les conseils qu'elle lui avait bêtement prodigué pendant les cours de l'association. Heureusement, face à elle, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, également formées dans leurs cours, tenaient bon. C'était ironique que Edgecombe, si longtemps soupçonnée par Ron et elle d'être de l'autre côté, combatte aujourd'hui sa protégée, une Gryffondor passée dans l'Ombre...

Mais les forces étaient à nouveau équilibrées. Ginny se concentra donc sur sa tâche, cette fois avec une détermination et une conviction proches de celles qu'elle sentait chez Will.

De la même manière qu'elles avaient détruit le médaillon ciselé, elles réunirent la magie antique pour briser la coupe dorée décorée d'un blaireau qui abritait un autre échantillon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prenant note de la nouvelle vague de fatigue qui les assaillait, plus puissante encore que la précédente, Ginny ne s'autorisa qu'un rapide coup d'œil sur la Grande Salle avant de replonger dans la deuxième vision.

La bataille se poursuivait, et les leurs prenaient peu à peu l'avantage, grâce à l'arrivée régulière de nouveaux professeurs et élèves.

Le Mangemort blond qu'avaient affronté Ron, Hermione, Seamus, et Dean gisait inconscient sur le sol. Hermione prenait soin de le couvrir de liens avec sa baguette d'un "Incarcerem" tandis que ses amis rejoignaient Flitwick qui peinait à contenir le Mangemort grand aux traits durs et au sourire glaçant qu'avait affronté Nott. En chemin, Ron jeta un sort à Zacharias Smith, qui luttait contre le professeur Chourave, Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe avec l'aide de Montague, d'Harper et de Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle de 6ème année. La rousse bénit son frère lorsqu'elle vit le Poufsouffle qui avait osé blesser Harry mordre la poussière. Elle bénit encore Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, pourtant son ex rivale auprès d'Harry et celle qui avait trahi l'A.D. l'année précédente, lorsqu'elle repéra Héloise Migden, assommée un peu plus loin.

Ginny sentit l'espoir de Pansy lorsque Rogue entra d'un pas vif, sa cape noire volant derrière de lui, puis elle retourna au diadème majestueux qui abritait une autre partie de Celui-Dont-on-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom et elle réunit les forces qui lui restait pour ajouter sa magie à celle de ses compagnes et faire voler en éclat le joli objet.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne put empêcher son corps de vaciller. Ce nouvel effort l'avait épuisée, et elle sentait ses jambes ployer sous son poids et sa tête vibrer d'une douleur sourde. A côté d'elle, Luna était encore plus affectée. De constitution plus fragile, son amie se serait effondrée si Pansy et elle ne l'avaient pas rattrapée. Will aussi fatiguait, mais aidée par la nappe d'Helga, elle faisait circuler le peu d'énergie et l'immense conviction qui lui restaient pour motiver ses amies à persévérer. Ne restait que deux Horcuxes…

Tandis que les jeunes filles puisaient aux tréfonds de leur être pour réunir leurs dernières forces, déterminées à finir leur tâche, la bataille devant elle s'était relancée de plus belle avec l'arrivée de Rogue… Qui avait froidement fendu la salle dans leur direction pour venir combattre Mc Gonagall, en remplacement des deux Mangemorts trapus qui gisaient désormais sur le sol. Au passage, le professeur de potion avait abattu d'un sort Susan Bones, Cho Chang puis Crabbe. Sans sourciller.

L'esprit fatigué de Ginny s'emplit de colère devant cette trahison, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle, bouillonnante et douloureuse, qui déchirait Pansy. Réveillée par cette rage intense, la Serpentarde libéra un flux d'énergie dans leur lien, et elles se hâtèrent de diriger ce sursaut de magie vers l'avant dernier Horcuxe...

… Qui se révéla être Harry…

Comme dans un cauchemar, Ginny reconnut les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes rondes, la cicatrice et les yeux verts écarquillés par la surprise au moment où la puissante magie des maisons se déchaînait contre lui. Son corps fut projeté en arrière, son beau regard s'éteignit et une petite fumée noirâtre s'échappa de sa bouche…

Ginny hurla et brisa le lien, arrêtant net la magie.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis ses neuf ans d'un amour passionnel, celui qui l'avait sauvée lors de sa première année, et qui l'avait enveloppé de son amour sincère et maladroit, rendant cette année à ses côtés si belle, venait de mourir, tué par elle...

 **Ma foi, c'est violent comme fin. Harry est mort, mais presque tous les Horcuxes sont détruits, ce qui rend Voldy plus vulnérable. Pas sûr que Ginny prenne les choses comme ça, cela dit. Will, je dis pas, mais Ginny est quand même sacrément amoureuse...**

 **Ce chapitre et mes updates patientes et méthodiques de toooous ces longs chapitres valent bien un pitit commentaire, non? Ne serait-ce que pour me donner vos avis sur les titres... particuliers que j'ai ajoutés :D**


	24. Un invité surprise

_Voici le chap suivant..._

 **Chap 25 : Un invité surprise**

Au début, Ron avait sérieusement cru qu'il allait mourir. Après tout, Hermione et lui, bien que bons en sorts de défense et d'attaque, n'étaient que deux élèves de 6ème année. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à trois Mangemorts.

Pourtant, ils avaient tenu bons jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, grâce à un mélange de chance, de détermination à protéger leurs amis et à leur donner l'occasion de détruire les Horcruxes, et de cette complémentarité inespérée qu'ils s'étaient découvert lors du combat. Car ses attaques brouillonnes, imprévisibles mais puissantes s'accordaient parfaitement avec la défense méthodique et fiable d'Hermione. Parfois, ils alternaient et Hermione lançait quelques sort d'attaque avec sa précision habituelle, et cette approche différente déstabilisait grandement leurs ennemis, d'autant que les deux amants n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour décider quand alterner. Cet accord entre eux et leur magie était si fort que Ron se serait ému et aurait embrassé Hermione s'il n'était pas entièrement concentré sur leur survie…

Et puis Mc Gonagall était arrivée et avait combattu deux des Mangemorts, avec l'aide surprenante de deux Serpentards : Greengrass et Crabbe (ou bien c'était Goyle ? Il les avait toujours confondu), tandis qu'avec l'appui de Dean et Seamus, ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarasser du troisième Mangemort. Comme la directrice des Gryffondors et ses deux alliés avaient déjà mis hors de combat un de leurs adversaires et étaient sur le point de faire de même avec le deuxième, une femme trapue avec un sale regard, Ron et les trois Gryffondors étaient ensuite allés prêter main forte à leur professeur de Charme, un peu plus loin. Et il avait en chemin vengé Harry et l'autre fouine en abattant ce crétin de Zacharias Smith.

Grâce à leur supériorité numérique, Flitwick, Ron, Seamus et Dean, bientôt rejoints par Hermione, avaient fini par désarmer leur adversaire, un grand Mangemort au sourire froid et au visage dur, infiniment plus effrayant et dangereux que leurs anciens adversaires…

Et puis Rogue était apparu et avait décidé attaquer leur directrice de maison, après avoir stupéfixié trois des combattants de la Lumière, trois élèves, qui de surcroît étaient tous blessés.

Aussitôt, il eut un flottement, les combattant assimilant avec plus ou moins de joie cette nouvelle (Ron, bien que n'ayant jamais beaucoup cru en Rogue, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçu). Et leur adversaire en avait profité pour récupérer sa baguette et se mettre à l'abri du sort de Flitwick, son visage aux traits durs traversé par un rictus de joie à faire frémir une araignée géante. Dean et Seamus, l'un silencieux, l'autre jurant avec un fort accent irlandais, s'étaient à nouveau lancés dans le combat aux côtés du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, malgré leur épuisement palpable. Mais Hermione, figée, avait continué à regarder Rogue, la bouche ouverte.

" 'Mione, l'avait doucement appelé Ron. On n'y peut rien, aidons Dean et Seamus."

Crabbe faisait partie des victimes de Rogue, et Daphné Greegrass, suivant le mouvement discret de main que lui avait adressé Mc Gonagall, s'était retirée et avançait vers Ron et Hermione, laissant la directrice des Gryffondors seule face à celui des Serpentards.

"Je dois aller l'aider, décréta Hermione. Reste là, on se rejoint après…

\- Hermio…

\- Ne proteste pas, elle nous a toujours beaucoup aidé, et je dois..."

Ron saisit le poignet de sa petite amie et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, débile. Je viens avec toi… Daphné nous remplacera, et puis c'est ma sœur que Mc Go défend. Plutôt mourir que de laisser ce sale traître toucher à un cheveux de Ginny, ou même de Pansy."

Le sourire d'Hermione fit battre son coeur encore plus vite. Par Merlin, comment cette fille, même crottée, avec les cheveux arrachés et le teint grisâtre, parvenait à lui tirer des émotions plus fortes que lorsqu'il mettait sa vie en péril en combattant des Mangemorts ?

Ils attaquèrent Rogue par derrière, ce qui était certes très peu Gryffondor, mais eut le mérite de prendre le professeur par surprise et de le désarçonner quelques secondes, même s'il esquiva au dernier moment leurs sorts. Commença alors le combat le plus palpitant de sa vie. De part et d'autre du sinistre professeur, Mc Gonagall et Hermione et lui enchaînaient les sorts, le forçant à adopter une seule démarche défensive. Il paraît chaque sort avec talent, mais assailli, il n'avait pas le temps de riposter…

Étrangement, Rogue mit à profit l'unique répit qu'il eut non pas pour attaquer ses adversaires directs ou même les quatre jeunes filles qu'ils protégeaient, mais pour jeter un sort à l'autre bout de le Grande Salle, près de l'entrée. Un regard rapide en arrière acheva d'étonner Ron : le sort n'avait touché personne et s'était fracassé contre un mur, assommant deux combattants (Zabini et une ombre aux yeux luisants) sous une bruyante pluie de pierres.

Ron reporta à nouveau son attention sur son combat avec Rogue, remarquant au passage que Hermione fronçait les sourcils, comme souvent lorsqu'elle avait un doute. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question, car une voix s'éleva dans la salle, terriblement déformée par la peur, une voix que Ron reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention vers sa petite sœur et vit qu'elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte sur un désespoir atroce. Le lien doré qui avait relié les quatre jeunes filles explosa brutalement, créant une onde de choc qui projeta les différents belligérants en arrière. Et les jeunes filles tombèrent sur le sol.

Ron se précipita auprès de sa petite sœur et la prit entre ses bras. Il fut rassuré de sentir son pouls contre sa peau, mais effrayé par sa pâleur et l'expression de pure terreur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux habituellement tout en flammes.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ?"

Ces quelques mots emplirent les yeux de sa petite sœur de larmes, et elle pressa sa tête contre lui en hoquetant, les épaules tremblantes. Ron ne l'avait jamais vue aussi chamboulée, pas même après sa terrifiante expérience dans la Chambre des Secrets ou pendant leur combat dans le département des Mystères. Entre ses hoquets et ses cris, il crut percevoir quelques mots, lâchés dans des plaintes animales et déformés par le désespoir.

"Harry… Horcruxe… ma faute… Harry"

A côté de lui, Luna se hissa difficilement sur ses coudes et prit la main de Ginny entre ses doigts. Son amie pressa douloureusement cette main dans la sienne, pleurant de plus belle.

Sans comprendre, mais bouleversé par la terreur de sa petite sœur et la sensation que son meilleur ami était en danger, Ron entreprit de réconforter Ginny en lui caressant la tête. Plus rien n'existait désormais pour lui que cette petite sœur en détresse.

Et soudain, un silence énorme, brutal, envahit la Salle. Ron leva les yeux de la chevelure rousse de Ginny, cherchant Hermione du regard (elle était son autre priorité). Sa brune était indemne, mais figée, comme les autres, le visage tourné vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, à regarder le nouvel arrivé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là en personne, son fidèle serpent enroulé autour de son bras décharné...

 **Des réactions, des conjectures? n'hésitez pas!**


	25. Où Greyback voit la vie en rose

_La baston se poursuit. Les temporalités se chevauchent un peu dans les chapitres, mais comme ça on suit un peu tout le monde. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, hein :P_

 **Chap 26 :** **Où Greyback voit la vie en rose**

Pendant qu'élèves, professeurs et Mangemorts se livraient à des combats frontaux, à un contre un ou à plus, Blaise se livrait à un autre type de combat, moins direct mais non moins dangereux.

En effet, à peine avait-il vu luire les yeux de Greyback dans l'ombre, derrière Drago et le corps stupéfixié de Bellatrix, qu'il avait compris que le loup-garou constituait pour son petit ami une menace plus pressante encore que les autres.

En même temps que cette pensée traversait son esprit, il avait poussé le blond sur le sol. La main crasseuse de Greyback avait frôlé la joue de celui qu'il aimait, dessinant trois traits rouges là où les ongles jaunes avaient touché la peau. Blaise s'était aussitôt relevé, baguette brandie, et avait scanné la Grande Salle à la recherche de l'homme loup. Mais ce dernier avait disparu dans l'Ombre. Voyant le sang couler sur la peau pâle de son petit ami, le jeune homme sentit une vague noire de colère submerger sa poitrine. Mais il la fit aussitôt refluer. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aveugler. La patience et l'attention seules lui permettraient de gagner, de mettre son petit ami à l'abri de ce monstre.

Un juron de Drago lui fit tourner la tête. Le blond courait vers Londubat, qui essuyait un "Doloris" lancé par… Bellatrix Lestrange. Blaise frissonna, se rappelant la douleur perçante que la sorcière lui avait causé avant que Drago et Londubat ne le sauvent. Sauf qu'il l'avait stupéfixiée. Elle aurait du être hors de combat.

Blaise comprit lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette discrète de Héloise Migden, juste à côté de la sorcière. Il s'était toujours méfié de la colère froide qu'il surprenait parfois dans les yeux de cette élève discrète de Gryffondor, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle avait rejoint l'autre Camp…

Blaise rejoignit Drago et Londubat. La petite silhouette rondouillarde de Chourave et celle énorme d'Hagrid apparurent bientôt à leurs côtés, tandis que Harper et Crabbe, suivant Montague, venaient prêter main-forte à Migden.

Alors que Londubat, un peu à l'écart, se débarrassait pour de bon de Crabbe d'un "Petrificus Totalus", un mouvement dans son dos attira l'attention de Blaise. Le jeune homme à la peau noire n'eut que le temps d'envoyer le Gryffondor en arrière d'un "Expulso" avant que Greyback ne l'attrape. Avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'ombre, le loup-garou planta ses yeux jaunes dans ceux noirs de Blaise. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce monstre ne devait mettre la patte sur Drago sous aucun prétexte. Ou sur Pansy, ou sur quiconque ici…

Ignorant les remerciements bredouillés par Londubat, Blaise chercha Pansy et Drago du regard. La sorcière, toujours reliée aux trois autres par la magie ancestrale, était protégée par Mc Gonagall, Daphné Greengrass et Grégory Goyle, ainsi que Hermione, le Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan. Quant à son petit ami, il combattait avec rage Bellatrix, Migden et Montague, qu'avait rejoint Turpin, une Serdaigle de leur année. Mais Hagrid, Chourave, Chang et Edgecombe étaient à ses côtés. Londubat les rejoindrait surement bientôt, et Harper et Crabbe étaient déjà hors de combat, sans compter que la Serdaigle faiblissait à vue d'oeil. Il pouvait donc se lancer à la chasse au loup.

Le Serpentard repéra ce dernier à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Il filait sans un bruit vers l'entrée, traînant derrière lui Hannah Abbot qu'il écartait discrètement de ses anciens coéquipiers : Susan Bones et Flitwick. Blaise s'élança vers eux. Dans l'ombre de l'entrée, le l'homme loup s'était penché sur le corps immobile de la jeune fille et lui lacérait le corps de ses griffes, la bouche ouverte sur des crocs jaunes. Blaise jeta un nouvel "Expulso" dans sa direction, mais le loup garou l'évita d'un bond sur le côté et se tourna vers lui, griffes sorties et membres tendus, prêt à se jeter sur sa gorge. Blaise se maudit de s'être tant approché, trop aveuglé par la peur que la Poufsouffle, une amie de Will, ne soit changée en louve, pour penser correctement. Si Greyback lui sautait dessus, il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre avec sa baguette, ni la force physique pour lui résister...

Mais son adversaire recula et disparut dans l'ombre, chassé par les sorts que lui jetait Susan Bones, par dessus l'épaule de Blaise. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la Poufsouffle essuya le mélange de sueur et de sang qui maculait son front et jeta un regard inquiet vers son amie inerte.

"Elle n'est qu'évanouie. Son cœur bat, bien que faiblement, l'informa Blaise.

\- Et elle n'a pas été… (la voix de Susan Bones se brisa)

\- Non, Greyback ne l'a pas mordue."

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, puis le remercia de s'être interposé. Tout à leur combat avec le Mangemort à l'aura glaciale (probablement Yaxley, d'après la description faîte par Drago), ni elle, ni Flitwick n'avaient remarqué l'enlèvement de leur alliée. En l'écoutant d'une oreille, Blaise surveillait la Grande Salle, cherchant le loup garou qu'il savait tapi dans l'ombre, à guetter les combattants en quête d'une faiblesse. Il avait compris son mode de fonctionnement, mais tant qu'il était dans le noir, son adversaire restait invisible et donc intouchable.

Pomfresh, avertie par les étincelles qu'avait envoyé Susan Bones, vint examiner Hannah Abbot en grognant. Susan Bones lui affirmait de son côté qu'elle voulait l'aider à combattre Greyback, mais Blaise trouvait qu'elle était trop affaiblie par son précédant combat pour pouvoir mener cette traque dangereuse…

Rogue régla la question. Arrivé dans l'entrée, juste à côté d'eux, il balaya la Grande Salle des yeux, le visage indéchiffrable, puis après un court regard vers Blaise, il abattit la jeune fille à côté de lui d'un "Stupefix" avant de s'avancer vers Mc Gonagall , faisant subir à Chang et à Goyle le même sort que Susan Bones. Blaise eut un mouvement de colère contre cet homme que sa mère avait cru digne d'elle et qui s'avérait finalement être un Mangemort. Puis il considéra le visage creusé par la fatigue de la Poufsouffle stupéfixiée à ses pieds, le bras saignant de Goyle et les blessures de Chang, et il décida que Greyback restait sa priorité...

...Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid déplace son immense silhouette vers celle minuscule de Flitwick, laquelle reculait devant celle longiligne et froide de Yaxley. Aussitôt, Blaise chercha le blond reconnaissable des cheveux son petit ami dans la masse des combattants, à droite de l'entrée. Malgré le départ du demi-géant et la stupéfixion de Chang, Drago tenait bon face à Bellatrix, aidé par Chourave et Londubat (Edgecombe, penchée sur son amie stupéfixiée, était à l'écart du combat). Surpris par l'absence de Montague et traversé par un doute, Blaise jeta son regard vers le fond de la salle.

Le chef des Serpentards, profitant de ce que Mc Gonagall, Hermione et le Weasley étaient occupés par Rogue, s'était discrètement rapproché des quatre jeunes filles. La bouche ouverte sur un sort, il levait sa baguette vers elles... Le cœur serré par la certitude que c'était trop tard, Blaise leva à son tour sa baguette, déterminé à protéger Pansy, Will et Luna. Mais un trait incisif projeta Montague contre la table des professeurs avant qu'il n'ait prononcé un son. Nott, appuyé sur un mur, le visage couvert de sang et la peau très pâle, baissa sa baguette. Blaise eut juste le temps de sentir le soulagement et la reconnaissance détendre ses membres avant qu'une douleur intense dans son bras gauche lui fasse lâcher sa baguette.

Il avait relâché son attention quelques secondes, et Greyback, à l'affût, en avait profité pour plonger ses crocs dans son bras et le tirer vers l'Ombre, à l'écart des autres combattants. Blaise se savait perdu. Avec le bruit et la confusion qui régnait dans la pièce, personne n'entendrait ses cris. Et sans sa baguette, il n'avait aucune chance face à l'homme loup. La technique de Greyback était imparable, ses proies n'avaient aucune chance de s'en tirer.

Il se débattit quand même, faisant rire le loup garou qui enfonça plus profondément ses crocs dans la chair. Greyback le lança ensuite d'un mouvement de mâchoire contre un mur et se posa à quatre pattes sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps, l'empêchant de fuir. Paniqué, Blaise sentit l'odeur forte du loup garou agresser ses poumons, un mélange désagréable de sueur, de terre et de sang.

"Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, gamin, grogna l'autre avec un sourire plein de crocs. Mais c'est fini. Tu feras un très beau loup."

Il plongea sa bouche acérée vers son cou, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Mais la morsure ne vint pas. A la place, des morceaux de brique tombèrent en cascade sur le loup, l'aplatissant contre sa proie. Sonné et aveuglé par la poussière, Blaise devina plus qu'il ne vit son agresseur se replier dans l'ombre et Chourave le remplacer.

La directrice des Poufsouffles le tira des débris d'une vigoureuse poignée de main, puis l'épousseta avec des gestes maternels. Blaise se demanda vaguement ce qui s'était passé et d'où venait cette avalanche salvatrice. Puis il vit que Drago, à l'autre bout de la salle, le regardait d'un air inquiet, hésitant à le rejoindre, et cette question passa au second plan. Il lui rendit son regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien et que son combat était ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, le blond inspira une grande goulée d'air et lui jeta d'un geste adroit une baguette. Blaise attrapa le morceau de bois et fut surpris de reconnaître sa propre baguette.

Il sourit et se tourna vers le professeur de botanique. Elle était occupée à enrouler des racines vert pâle avec des sortes de bouches autour de son bras saignant. La chose suçotait ses plaies, faisant s'arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Ça piquait affreusement. Blaise se demanda si la petite femme avait toujours des plantes cicatrisantes sur elle, et où elle les cachait.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Vous pouvez retourner affronter Bellatrix avec Londubat et Drago, je vais bien.

\- Personne ne va bien après s'être fait charcuter le bras par un loup-garou, grommela la professeur (Blaise lui trouva un petit air de Pomfresh). Et je ne retournerai pas auprès de ces deux-là avant de m'être assuré que ce sale loup est hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je m'en charge, répliqua Blaise."

Chourave fronça les sourcils, et sa bonhomie habituelle céda la place à une aura menaçante inattendue.

"Et bien on le fera à deux alors.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de protestation. De toute façon, Neville et votre blond ne voudront pas de mon aide si vous restez seul."

Blaise, habituellement en contrôle de ses émotions, se surprit à rougir lorsque la professeur parla de " _son_ blond".

"Bon, plus vite on coince le loup, plus vite on rejoint les deux zigotos."

Cette phrase ramena Blaise à la réalité.

Il expliqua à la petite femme que Greyback ne quittait l'ombre que pour attaquer une proie isolée et inattentive, souvent blessée. Il la ramenait ensuite rapidement dans la nuit. Le temps d'action était donc très court. Pour optimiser leurs chances et éviter aux autres combattants d'être la cible du loup garou, Blaise proposa qu'ils fassent semblant qu'elle reparte combattre sans continuer à veiller sur lui et que lui même joue une faiblesse accrue, histoire de faire une proie de choix (surtout qu'il était persuadé que l'homme loup le surveillait de près).

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de mettre ce plan à exécution. Un hurlement de la part de Ginny, puis la fin spectaculaire de la magie des maisons, dans un souffle puissant, attira l'attention de tous les belligérants sur le fond de la Grande Salle, Blaise compris. Il vit Pansy s'effondrer avec les trois autres filles sur le sol, et s'inquiéta pour sa santé ainsi que celle de Will et Luna.

Greyback saisit cette opportunité pour émerger de l'Ombre et courir crocs en avant vers lui. Mais cette fois, Blaise était prêt. Il envoya le loup en arrière d'un "Expulso", puis jeta un nouveau sort vers lui avant qu'il ne se coule à nouveau dans l'Ombre.

Blaise sourit d'un air foid. Ses deux sorts avaient été moins puissants que d'habitude, parce qu'il avait du les jeter avec sa main droite et non sa main habituelle. Mais il sut qu'il avait atteint son objectif lorsqu'il vit un rayon rose filer sous les fenêtres brisées de la salle, croyant être comme toujours invisible dans l'Ombre. Chourave et lui jetèrent en même temps leur "Stupéfix" vers ce point rose.

Greyback tomba en arrière.

"Les loup-garous sont résistants, il faut qu'on le mette hors service pour de bon" fit sombrement Chourave en courant vers la silhouette immobile.

Un instant, Blaise eut peur. Puis le professeur de botanique sortit une plante de sous son chapeau (c'était donc ça!), une sorte de mousse blanche qui ronronnait, et elle la posa sur le bras de l'homme loup.

"Ces petites merveilles aspirent l'énergie vitale de leurs hôtes, sans les tuer." expliqua-t-elle en coulant un regard plein d'affection sur la mousse (Blaise lui trouva une étrange ressemblance avec Pansy devant n'importe quel monstre).

Devant Blaise, la mousse devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'elle absorbait l'énergie de Greyback. Il s'autorisa un moment de pause et regarda autour de lui.

Drago, assisté par Londubat, échangeait toujours des sorts avec sa terrible tante, mais Hagrid et Flitwick, qui avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Yaxley, se dirigeaient vers lui. Devant la table des professeurs, sur le sol, Pansy remuait, bien que faiblement, se rapprochant de Will. La Weasley était dans les bras de son frère, et Nott rampait vers Luna, lentement, mais avec une lueur décidée dans le regard. Pomfresh avait ramené les blessés le plus loin possible des combats et les soignait, imperturbable. Et Mc Gonagall et Hermione combattaient toujours Rogue, sans qu'aucun ne semble trop grièvement blessé.

Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut dans l'entrée, provoquant un silence intense, choqué, chez les combattants restants. Rogue se retourna contre lui et l'inonda de maléfices, validant l'hypothèse de Blaise. Ses anciennes adversaires devinrent rapidement ses alliés (elles avaient aussi probablement eu des doute, vu la vitesse avec laquelle elles acceptèrent la situation). Hagrid et Flitwick accoururent pour les aider.

Chourave donna une poignée de mousse à Blaise puis partit également vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non sans lui avoir interdit de la suivre. Mais l'idée n'avait même pas effleuré Blaise. Il connaissait ses limites et le puissant mage noir, tout dangereux qu'il était, n'était pas sa priorité.

Le jeune homme eut le privilège d'assister à la deuxième défaite de la soirée de Bellatrix, une défaite aussi inattendue que ridicule. Un instant, la sorcière, Drago et Londubat regardaient le nouvel arrivant, la première avec adoration, les deux autres avec horreur, et l'instant d'après le Gryffondor trébuchait sur sa propre robe et tombait sur la Mangemort. Réveillé par l'accident, Drago hurla "Prends lui sa baguette, Neville!" et le garçon s'exécuta, arrachant le bois des doigts de la sorcière interdite. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Drago l'avait stupéfixiée.

Blaise les rejoignit et passa les minutes suivantes à poser avec son petit ami des mousses blanches sur les bras de sa tante, pendant que Londubat allait voir les blessés.

"Il va veiller sur sa belle Cho Chang"

Blaise s'étonna du sourire goguenard du blond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le Gryffondor en pinçait pour le Serdaigle. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Londubat était devenu proche de Drago au point de lui faire ce genre de confidences…

"Bon, on va _enfin_ rejoindre Pansy?" reprit Drago en déchirant un morceau de sa chemise (enfin, de celle de Blaise, une de ses favorites, avec de petites panthères noires) et en l'enroulant autour du bras blessé de son amant.

Blaise balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Bellatrix, Greyback, Yaxley, les deux Carrow et le gros Mangemort blond étaient inertes. Les élèves apprentis Mangemorts étaient tous immobiles, au sol. Ou presque…

Blaise se leva et marcha jusqu'à Harper, qui se tortillait difficilement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, projetant visiblement de fuir.

"Bonsoir Harper. Belle soirée, n'est ce pas?"

Les yeux du jeune homme à terre se chargèrent d'effroi. Il serra sa baguette entre ses doigts mais Blaise lui écrasa la main du pied avant de reprendre avec un sourire froid.

"Tu ne seras jamais qu'un apprenti Mangemort minable."

Il ajouta d'une vois menaçante:

"De même que tu ne seras jamais qu'un remplaçant attrapeur."

Et il le stupéfixia.

"Est ce que tu avais des rancœurs particulières contre lui?" demanda Drago, dans son dos.

Blaise se contenta de poser ses dernières mousses sur le visage de Harper, sans répondre. Puis il leva les yeux vers son petit ami et caressa les griffures sur sa joue avec un sourire plein de chaleur:

"Maintenant, on peut aller voir Pansy. Le danger est écarté.

\- Oui bon, il reste quand même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hein" cingla Drago, un sourire dans la voix.

 **Si Blaise a fini son combat avec Greyback et Drago celui avec sa tata préférée (ahum), il reste effectivement un Voldemort sauvage dans les parages. sans compter la mort regrettable de Harry. Bref, de quoi attendre avec impatience le prochain chapitre, non? Et de quoi laisser un commentaire en passant! :P**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Neville et Drago on fait une belle alliance pour venger leurs parents. Et Bellatrix s'est repris un Stupéfix mérité dans la tronche, en plus d'avoir une fin peu glorieuse. L'aide de Chourave n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai bien aimé la rajouter au combat aux côtés de Blaise. Un combat tout en observation, taillé pour ce dernier.**

 **A bientôt!**


	26. Un plan foireux n'est pas toujours foiré

_Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui la, et un épilogue... Avec Voldy in the place et Harry décédé, ça risque d'être folklorique comme final!_

 _Réponse à Kiwi : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Mes coupes de chapitres à des moments hardcore ont donc bien de l'effet! J'espère que ça ne te vaudra quand même pas une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la fic... Merci pour tes comms enthousiastes! Et pour Harry... Benh faut bien qu'il y ait au moins un mort pour que ce soit crédible, non?_

 **Chapitre 27 : Un plan foireux n'est pas toujours foiré**

Will essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps, à bout, refusait de lui obéir. Elle se fit violence et parvint à écarter les paupières. Par dessus l'épaule de Pansy, elle aperçut la cape noire de Rogue qui volait, à côté de la chemise de nuit émeraude de Mc Gonagall et de la cape de Hermione. Elle se demanda confusément pourquoi ces trois là, après s'être affrontés, dirigeaient leurs sorts dans la même direction.

Mais ce n'était plus son problème. La magie était rompue, son énergie vidée, leur mission presque accomplie… Six Horcruxes sur sept avaient été détruits, ce qui dépassait ses espérances. Elle eut une pensée pour Harry. Qui aurait cru que L'Élu abritait une partie de l'âme de son ennemi juré ? Elle avait beau savoir que sa mort était inévitable et que lui même, s'il avait su qu'il était un Horcruxe, aurait choisi de se sacrifier, cette mort laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche et comme une sensation de vide dans son ventre.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny. La rousse d'habitude si énergique pleurait dans les bras de son frère, son corps entier traversé par des vagues de désespoir. Luna, les yeux clos, gisait à côté d'eux, une main dans celle de Ginny.

Will reporta son attention sur la forme allongée devant elle et elle s'autorisa un faible sourire. Pansy, bien que très pâle, était vivante, et elle posait ses yeux de chat sur elle. Will approcha avec difficulté sa main de la joue de sa Serpentarde et la caressa avec douceur. Lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent, la bourse qu'elle avait contre son cœur frémit une dernière fois, et Will sentit sa force vitale entrer en raisonnance avec celle de Pansy. Portées par cet afflux inespéré d'énergie, les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent et, assises l'une contre l'autre, regardèrent autour d'elle.

"Où sont Drago et Blai..."

La question mourut sur les lèvres de Pansy. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas très loin, bien vivants malgré trois griffures sur la joue de Drago et un bras saignant chez Blaise, enroulé dans un morceau de la chemise de son petit ami.

Ce qui avait fait taire Pansy, c'était la vision de l'adversaire de Mc Gonagall et de Rogue, désormais rejoints par Hagrid, Flitwick et Chourave.

" _Il_ est là" murmura Pansy, terrifiée.

Will ne répondit pas. Voldemort, ce n'était pas son problème. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, et la Grande Salle était remplie de sorciers bien plus puissants qu'elle. Or elle avait pour principe de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ce sur quoi elle n'avait pas de prise.

En revanche, le gros trait vert qui s'enroulait en sifflant autour du bras de Voldemort, c'était dans ses cordes. Mieux, c'était sa mission. La nappe de Helga ne lui avait pas donné un dernier élan d'énergie sans raison. Avant que Ginny ne brise le lien de magie, elles avaient toutes les quatre eut un aperçu du dernier Horcruxe, un trait vert dans le lointain. Et maintenant que Nagini était là, devant ses yeux, Will en était sure : c'était lui le trait vert…

Pansy surprit son regard avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre une expression neutre.

"Will, tu ne penses quand même pas affronter ce truc dans ton état ?"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais poussa le sol de ses mains pour se relever. C'était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et elle serait probablement tombée si Pansy, se levant à son tour, ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Ainsi pressée l'une contre l'autre, elles tenaient debout. Mais ça ne pouvait pas faire l'affaire, elle avait déjà trop exposé Pansy au danger pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans cette histoire.

"Laisse moi le faire seule" intima t'elle à sa petite amie d'un ton sans réplique.

La réplique prit une forme et une identité inattendue. En bas, une main tira le bord de sa robe de sorcière, manquant la faire choir.

Luna, les yeux toujours fermés, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres, tendait vers elle une petite bourse. Son autre main était dans celle de Ginny, et sa propre bourse restait accrochée à son oreille. Will récupéra la bourse de la Gryffondor, émue que même après tout ce temps, Luna la connaisse toujours aussi bien et anticipe encore ses actions.

"Merci Luna" souffla t'elle.

Pansy choisit ce moment pour lui écraser le pied de son talon.

Avec un petit cri de douleur (mais quelle mouche avait piqué sa Serpentarde?), Will releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Blaise et Drago, venus les retrouver dés qu'ils les avaient vues debout.

"On fera ça ensemble, décréta Pansy d'un ton sans répliques. Voici le plan."

Pour une fois sans mots, Will écouta sa petite amie expliquer le plan fou qu'elle avait concocté. Puis lorsque la petite aux cheveux noirs eut terminé et se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil et levant le menton, comme pour la défier de refuser, la Poufsouffle sentit un profond élan d'amour pour elle. Dieu ce qu'elle était agaçante. Agaçante, et parfaite.

Une nouvelle onde de pur silence leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Derrière la silhouette de Rogue, seul professeur à tenir encore tête à Voldemort malgré sa jambe perforée, derrière la silhouette triomphante de Voldemort lui même, se tenait la forme floue du directeur de Poudlard, blafard et les verres en demi-lune obscurcis par la tristesse, mais sa baguette sombre dressée vers son ennemi. Sous son bras, Harry gisait, les lunettes de travers et les yeux clos. Un frisson d'horreur traversa la salle.

Cyniquement, Will pensa que c'était le moment parfait pour agir. Elle pinça Pansy qui lui jeta un regard mi choqué, mi exaspéré, avant de s'écarter de quelques pas sur le côté afin d'avoir Voldemort dans son angle de vue. Will accompagna son mouvement, supportant leurs deux corps. A elle d'empêcher Pansy de tomber. Le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle.

Sa petite Serpentard siffla doucement, puis ayant attiré sur elle l'attention du gigantesque serpent, elle noua avec lui un contact visuel. Will cessa de respirer. Voldemort était sûrement arrivé ici car il avait senti la mort de ses autres Horcruxes. Il avait alors très probablement intimé à son serpent de rester auprès de lui, à l'abri…

Mais Pansy était confiante, et Will avait confiance en elle. En elle et en son improbable don auprès des bêtes. Ce monstre de trois mètres ne ferait sûrement pas exception…

Et effectivement, le serpent glissa lentement le long du bras de son maître, tomba sur le sol puis, les yeux toujours fixés sur Pansy, il commença à onduler vers elle. Will eut peur que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte et tue sa petite amie, mais Dumbledore et ses sorts puissants le tenaient occupé.

Et Nagini avançait toujours vers Pansy, de plus en plus vite, en ouvrant la gueule d'un air menaçant, dévoilant des crocs tranchants. L'attente était insoutenable. Will avait la tête remplie de « et si » funestes…

Tout se passa très vite. Le serpent bondit en avant, crocs sortis, Will poussa Pansy sur le côté et quelque chose de lourd tomba sur sa jambe, en même temps qu'un cri puissant, inhumain, faisait vibrer les vitres restantes de la Grande Salle. Will regarda la tête tranchée de Nagini, ayant du mal à réaliser que Pansy et elle étaient vivantes.

Pourtant le plan avait bien marché. Quelques pas en avant, Drago brandissait l'épée de Godric, le visage rayonnant, à côté d'un Blaise un peu sonné. Et Pansy, roulée en boule contre elle, ricanait, fière de son succès. Will jeta la tête du serpent d'un coup de pied et entoura la Serpentarde de ses bras.

"Tu as réussi, souffla t-elle contre son cou. Il était tellement absorbé par toi qu'il n'a pas vu Drago.

\- Elle, rectifia Pansy sur un ton connaisseur. Nagini est une femelle.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter de son obsession pour toi alors ? La taquina Will en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

\- Plus maintenant." gloussa Pansy.

Et elle l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant virer ses joues au rouge. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour chercher de l'air, Drago se jeta sur elles sans leur laisser de répit et les écrasa de son amour, bientôt rejoint par Blaise. Ces trois là avaient la fâcheuse habitude de tout célébrer par des câlins dégoulinants d'amitié. Plus Will les fréquentait, et plus elle se demandait si ils n'auraient pas eu plus qu'elle leur place à Poufsouffle…

A l'autre bout de la salle, un autre quatuor n'était plus qu'en enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Mais ce câlin là avait une tonalité bien plus sinistre. Ron et Hermione s'étaient précipités vers le corps inerte de Harry dés que Dumbledore l'avait posé dans l'entrée pour combattre Voldemort, et Ginny les avait rejoint peu après, réunissant ses dernières forces pour ramper vers celui qu'elle aimait tant. Et désormais, aveugles aux combats qui les entouraient, les trois rouge et or sanglotaient contre le cadavre de leur ami...

 **L'avant dernier chapitre vient de se finir. Nos Serpentards et notre Poufsouffle s'en sortent pas trop mal! Et tous les Horcruxes sont détruits... Pour les Gryffondors, c'est moins joyeux...**

 **Comme la fin est imminente, je vous incite vivement à me laisser un petit commentaire, notamment si vous lisez dans l'ombre cette fic depuis le début. Après un an d'écriture, j'arrive au terme de ma première véritable fic avec une intrigue et plusieurs chapitres, ça mérite bien des retours, non? Et comme on va bientôt se quitter... (à l'image de Harry et Ginny, niark niark)**


	27. Un final au goût de chewing-gum

_Voici le DERNIER chapitre de ma fic! Ça m'aura pris un peu plus d'un an, mais la voila qui s'achève (y aura ptt juste encore un épilogue) enfin... Merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie et lue, parfois anonymement, parfois en commentant. C'était la première vraie longue fic que j'écrivais, donc ça a été important pour moi d'avoir de vos retours, pour me former._

 _En espérant que ce final vous plaira..._

 **Chap 27 :** **l'attaque du chewing-gum**

Un cri inhumain, glaçant, tira Harry de son sommeil. Un sommeil étrange, où il avait cru voir son père, sa mère et son parrain le féliciter et lui réaffirmer leur amour, ainsi qu'une sorte d'embryon répugnant…

Le réveil aussi fut étrange. Le monde était devenu orange, humide, et il sentait l'huile à récurer les balais.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Ginny ?"

Les cheveux de sa petite amie glissèrent, libérant son visage et dévoilant les visages mouillés de larmes de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux très blancs, les yeux rouges et le nez coulant, il manquait une partie de ses cheveux à Hermione et l'épaule de Ron était tachée de sang, mais Harry ne leur avait jamais vu une mine si réjouie. Et, à la réflexion, si sonnée. Comme s'ils avaient reniflé d'un peu trop près une potion de Neville ou fumé des herbes de la serre Chourave.

"Euh, vous allez bien ?"

En réponse, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras avec force, l'écrasant entre ses bras et cassant ses lunettes, tandis que Ron tapotait maladroitement sur sa tête en essayant de cacher ses larmes dans sa manche. Oui, définitivement, ils n'allaient pas bien. Pendant qu'Hermione réparait ses lunettes d'un sort, en souriant avec un air évaporé digne de Luna, Harry tourna la tête.

A côté de lui, les cheveux emmélés, Ginny avait les yeux fermés, et son visage affichait une expression de pure souffrance.

"Qu'est ce que..."

Mais Pomfresh venait de débarquer de nulle part, et après un regard accusateur vers Harry (mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait?), elle ramena Ginny vers elle et entreprit de l'examiner.

C'est seulement là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était étendu dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Et que tout autour de lui, des gens se battaient.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit et elle commença à débiter à toute allure, d'une voix suraiguë :

"Ce sont les Horcuxes, Harry, et tu n'étais pas là, car c'était un piège, par Bellatrix et les autres, je crois qu'il y avait Greyback aussi mais Blaise et Chourave l'ont mis hors d'usage, et puis d'un seul coup Ginny qui pleure et dit que… Que enfin, et __lui__ qui arrive, et Rogue qui est de … Mais de quel côté d'ailleurs ? Je pense que c'était pour tromper les Mangemorts… et Goyle est avec nous, tu te rends compte ? Et Ginny qui crie que tu es.. enfin, voilà, et là Dumbledore et toi, vous…

\- Calme toi 'Mione" fit Ron en caressant le dos de la brune.

Le flot ininterrompu de paroles se brisa. Harry n'avait rien compris, mais il avait soudain très mal à la tête.

"Des Mangemorts nous ont tendu un piège pendant votre absence avec Dumbledore. Mais la magie s'est manifestée, celle de la vieille prophétie, là, et Ginny et les filles ont utilisé la magie pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, comme prévu, pendant qu'on retenait les Mangemorts, avec l'aide de profs et d'élèves. Sauf que…"

Ron eut l'air gêné et coula un regard vers sa petite sœur, que Pomfresh soignait en marmonnant.

"Sauf que si j'ai bien compris, tu étais un Horcruxe. Et elle a cru qu'elles t'avaient tué… Et après, Tu-Sais-Qui a débarqué. Puis Dumbledore est arrivé à son tour, avec… toi. Sauf que tu étais… Enfin, tu sais…

\- Je suis mort ?"

Ca semblait absurde. Toute cette histoire était absurde.

"Je suis un Horcruxe ?"

Hermione, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sang froid grâce aux caresses de Ron, inspira une grande goulée d'air puis se lança, sur le ton qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle répondait en classe à une question délicate :

"Tu __étais__ un Horcruxe, et tu __étais__ mort. Je ne suis pas encore sure, mais je crois que la magie antique a tué l'Horcruxe en toi en t'épargnant. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Tu semblais bien mort pourtant" fit Ron d'une voix sinistre.

Harry se frotta la tête. Depuis sa découverte de son état de sorcier, il avait vécu beaucoup de choses étranges, mais celle ci était de loin la plus perturbante. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Ginny était toujours évanouie, mais elle retrouvait un peu de couleurs grâce aux soins de Pomfresh. Comment l'infirmière réussissait à trouver des potions et baumes ici, ça restait un mystère…

Et au milieu de la Grande Salle détruite, Voldemort assaillait de sorts un Dumbledore faiblissant, lançant sans répit contre lui des créatures de feu, des vagues empoisonnées et des traits verts de mort.

Les souvenirs de ce qui avait précédé sa… mort revinrent en force à Harry. Dumbledore et lui s'étaient rendus dans une sorte de grotte, pour chercher un Horcuxe justement, et avant qu'il ne sombre dans son rêve blanc, le directeur lui avait demandé de lui faire boire un liquide étrange, une sorte de poison…

Harry saisit sa baguette et se releva tout à fait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron

\- Il faut que j'aide Dumbledore. Il est affaibli par la potion que je lui ai fait boire, il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Harry, tu… protesta Hermione en le retenant en arrière par la manche.

\- Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits ?"

Hermione soutint son regard un certain temps avant de baisser la tête et de soupirer.

"Oui, je crois. Drago a tué Nagini, qui était sûrement un Horcruxe, vu comme Vol.. comme Voldemort a réagi."

Ron regarda sa petite amie, visiblement choqué mais impressionné qu'elle ait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry, lui, se dégagea de la poigne de la sorcière et s'avança vers Voldemort, déterminé. Mais Ron et Hermione s'interposèrent encore.

"Laissez moi, je dois l'affronter, seul. C'est la prophétie. L'un de nous deux va mourir ce soir. C'est écrit.

\- Oui, benh moi j'en ai marre de tes prophéties à la con, s'exclama Ron avec une colère qui surprit Harry. Prophétie ou merde, on va t'aider. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, et c'est comme ça que ça va finir. Et puis avec toutes ces prophéties sorties de nulle part, qui sait si y en a pas une, datant de la nuit des temps, pour prédire qu'on va lui casser la gueule à trois, hein ?"

Hermione, pourtant si rationnelle d'habitude, hocha la tête.

Harry hésita un moment, et puis il regarda autour de lui et vit que Daphné Greengrass et Dean soignaient Seamus dans un coin, à l'écart, que Hannah Abbot et Crabbe, à l'autre bout de la salle, visiblement blessés, suivaient le combat titanesque avec un air effrayé, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et que tout au fond, Nott veillait silencieusement sur une Luna endormie, non loin de Will et Pansy, également évanouies, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sous les regards affectueux de Blaise, Drago et… de Neville.

Peut-être bien que Ron avait raison et que tout n'était pas écrit.

Harry s'interposa entre Voldemort et Dumbledore au moment où le vieil homme tombait en arrière, visiblement épuisé. De part et d'autre de lui, Ron et Hermione brandissaient leurs baguettes. C'était stupide, mais ainsi entouré, il se sentait moins vulnérable.

Le combat qui suivit fut surréaliste. Voldemort, le visage en partie balafré, la robe déchirée par endroits, très clairement épuisé par ses précédents combats, restait tout de même beaucoup trop puissant pour Harry et ses amis. C'est tout juste s'ils réussissaient à dévier et éviter ses sorts de mort.

Et pour ne pas faciliter les choses, dans son dos, Harry entendait la voix tremblante de Dumbledore qui répétait, implorante "Harry, prends ma baguette !".

"Mais il s'est cogné la tête le vieux ?" souffla Ron, excédé, alors que le directeur répétait pour la énième fois sa demande sans queue ni tête.

Harry aurait bien approuvé s'il n'était pas occupé à éviter un sort de Voldemort.

Le combat prit une tournure plus étrange encore lorsque une espèce de grosse bulle de chewing gum rose s'envola au dessus de la tête de Harry et vint s'écraser dans ses cheveux.

"Si tu ne prends pas ma baguette, je te change en chewing-gum" chantonnait désormais Dumbledore.

Harry hallucinait. Même Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt pour poser un regard hautain sur le vieil homme visiblement devenu fou. N'en pouvant plus, Harry lui arracha la baguette des doigts, faisant disparaître la seconde bulle de chewing-gum qui apparaissait. Voldemort voulut profiter de ce qu'il lui tournait le dos pour l'achever. Harry cria en défense le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit « Expelliarmus ! », tandis que Ron et Hermione tentaient de détourner le trait vert de Voldemort.

La baguette de Voldemort lui explosa entre les doigts. Un petit morceau de bois s'enfonça dans son crâne puis ressortit par l'autre côté. Le mage noir s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés, et ne bougea plus. Le silence accueillit sa chute.

Ron s'approcha craintivement du sorcier puis poussa du pied son bras avant de s'écarter rapidement. Le membre roula mollement sur le côté, mais le reste du corps resta inerte. Hermione sauta dans les bras de Harry en hululant de joie, et Ron les rejoignit bientôt et leur tapa sur les épaules en riant.

Entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, les cheveux de Hermione dans le visage et les mains de Ron dans son dos, Harry clignait des paupières, l'esprit vide. Il attendait le moment où Voldemort se relèverait et libérerait sa magie noire contre eux. Sauf que les minutes passaient et que le sorcier restait sur le sol. C'était absurde. On ne meurt pas frappé par trois « Expelliarmus » d'adolescents quand on est le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps, explosion de baguette ou non. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers Dumbledore, dans l'attente d'une explication.

"J'ai peut-être omis de te parler de la baguette du sureau" sourit le sorcier avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir...

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que le vieil homme avait voulu dire (Ron faisait des blagues douteuses sur le sirop de Dumbledore), mais une chose était sure : il était redevenu un garçon comme les autres. Il se laissa à son tour gagner par la joie et serra la tête rousse et la tête brune contre lui...

 **Tadaaaa! Harry n'est pas mort, mais Voldy lui l'est. Et de manière absolument pas épique. De même que ce big combat final a été tout sauf classe. Je ne suis pas désolée, j'aime trop désacraliser pour ça. Et je préfère largement ce Dumbledore loufoque au Dark Dumby... (mmh, le coup du chewing gum sortait de nulle part, je l'admets)**

 **Voila, l'aventure derrière les écailles est presque finie! Ne reste plus qu'un épilogue et c'est définitivement the end! Alors profitez en temps qu'il reste un fil d'écriture avant de se dire au-revoir pour lâcher vos réactions et combler l'auteure de bonheur :D Et si vous lisez cette fic après la fin de sa réaction,commentez quand même, je lirai et répondrai avec autant de plaisir ^^**

 **Des bisous, et à bientôt pour le point final!**


	28. Epilogue sombre et dark

_CA Y'EST! Après un an et des patates d'aventure écrite, nous voici arrivés à la fin de cette histoire! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long quand je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette fic, ni que j'aborderais autant de thèmes et explorerais autant de persos :0_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi à tous et à toutes. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que cet épilogue aussi vous plaira :)_

 **Epilogue :**

C'était le dernier banquet de l'année.

La Grande Salle, remise en état par les professeurs de Poudlard, affichait les couleurs de Serdaigle. L'aigle, le bleu et le bronze étaient à l'honneur sur la grande bannière qui surplombait la Grande Table des professeurs.

Même avant que le directeur annonce les résultats des sabliers, l'école savait que Gryffondor arrivait en deuxième position, bien après Serdaigle, juste devant Serpentard et loin devant Poufsouffle. En effet, une élève de septième année de Serdaigle (Mariette Etjetombe ou quelque chose comme ça) avait fait le calcul et la nouvelle, comme toute nouvelle à Poudlard, s'était rapidement répandue.

L'année précédente, Pansy aurait été énervée que Serpentard ne soit que troisième, que Gryffondor les ait battu et que la maison qui comptait Luna soit en tête du classement. Mais là, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était trop ravie d'être là, vivante et entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait. A sa droite, Drago coupait avec application un morceau de gateau pour Blaise, sourd aux protestations de son petit ami qui brandissait son bras guéri. Pansy soupçonnait le jeune homme noir d'être secrètement ravi d'être ainsi couvé par son compagnon, mais avec Blaise et ses expressions neutres, on ne savait jamais.

A sa gauche, Théodore mangeait son pudding du bout des lèvres, le regard baissé sur son assiette. Blaise avait beau dire qu'en venant s'asseoir à côté d'eux sans laisser de chaise vides, le jeune homme signalait qu'il les appréciait, Pansy trouvait qu'avec son mutisme et son attitude asociale, il était juste gênant… Et bien assorti avec Luna.

En face, Grégory Goyle expliquait à Astoria Greengrass pourquoi l'appellation „farine de blé noir" était absurde pour la farine de sarrasin. Entre eux, Daphné Greengrass noyait son assiette sous la chantilly, l'air ravi. Plus Pansy observait ces trois la, plus elle se sentait coupable. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru, Grégory n'avait rien d'un gros balourd fermé et Daphné d'une parfaite poupée docile. Comment Grégory pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir ignoré toute l'année et même assommé lors du match contre les Poufsouffles ?

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole, délivrant son petit discours coutumier d'au-revoir et disant tout haut les chiffres que tous connaissaient déjà.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy et tira sur sa manche. Un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres, il pointa la table des professeurs du doigt.

"Envoie un baiser à ton pôpa, il a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme."

Pansy repoussa son meilleur ami en roulant les yeux de manière exagérée. Sa tentative de paraître offensée ne tint pas longtemps : depuis que Rogue lui avait demandé si elle acceptait qu'il l'adopte, lorsqu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie (comme un bon nombre des étudiants voire des professeurs de l'école), Pansy avait envie de crier sur tous les toits que d'ici peu, elle s'appellerait Pansy Rogue et non plus Parkinson.

"Je le fais si tu fais de même, rétorqua t'elle. Après tout, ce sera bientôt ton beau-père !"

Draco avala de travers son jus de goyave (Pansy ne se ferait jamais à ses goûts précieux). Blaise lui tapa élégamment dans le dos, tout en adressant un clin d'œil appréciateur à son amie. _Evidemment_ , Rogue ne serait jamais vraiment le beau père de Draco. Mais la liaison qu'il avait depuis peu avec la belle Paulina Zabini, une sorte de couple libre qui de manière surprenante convenait aux deux, permettait à ce genre de blagues d'être suffisamment proche de la réalité pour devenir dérangeante.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements policés retentit depuis la table des Serdaigles, accompagnée par des applaudissements plus discrets des trois autres tables. Pansy se dit qu'il n'y avait que les Serdaigles pour réussir à produire un « tonnerre d'applaudissements policés ». Elle aperçut Luna, seule à un bord de la table, qui agitait ses mains en tournant la tête sur un rythme inconnu, avec un sourire de pur extase capable d'effrayer même le plus féroce des Mangemorts. Pansy lui adressa pourtant un sourire, récoltant en retour un étalage de dents.

"Il était temps que vous fassiez la paix" murmura Blaise, appréciateur.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, convoqué par un geste majestueux par Dumbledore.

"Oui, oui, félicitations Serdaigle… Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il s'est passé ici même, il y a peu, des événements extraordinaires qui m'amènent à reconsidérer ces scores..."

En disant cela, le vieil homme s'était tourné vers la table des Gryffondors et Pansy était prête à parier qu'il dirigeait son regard plein de malice vers Harry et ses deux compères.

"Ce vieux gâteux va _encore_ faire gagner Gryffondor ?" s'indigna Drago

Le jeune homme fusillait Potter du regard. Il avait beau s'être beaucoup rapproché de son ex pire ennemi lors des derniers mois, sa vieille rivalité ressortait parfois, principalement quand il était question de Quidditch ou de cours. Pansy interprétait ces réactions comme un signe qu'il allait bien et avait définitivement tourné la page de Bellatrix et des Carrow. Le fait que Hestia avait rejoint Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban et que l'état de Narcissa s'améliorait de jours en jour allait en ce sens.

"Will Adley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat, Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, Dean Thomas, Grégory Goyle, Cho Chang, Daphné Greengrass, Seamus Finnigan et Hannah Abbot ont fait ici des exploits mêlant bravoure, habilité, compassion et intelligence, des exploits dont je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler, étant donné comme les informations circulent vite ici… Ce qui nous a rappelé à nous, vieux professeurs pétris comme tout humain de préjugés, que par delà les barrières des maisons, vous êtes avant tout des élèves de Poudlard. Et donc, cette année, je voudrais dédier la coupe aux _quatre_ maisons et à leur alliance fructueuse. Pour fêter ça, je vous invite à quitter vos tables traditionnelles et découvrir ceux qui affichent d'autres couleurs sur leurs insignes!"

Le directeur frappa joyeusement dans ses mains et l'emblème des Serdaigle rapetissât pour laisser de la place sur l'étendard aux trois autres emblèmes.

Après un court silence, toutes les tables explosèrent en paroles étonnées, amusées, furieuses ou heureuses. Visiblement satisfait de cette réaction chaotique, le vieil homme se rassit. Il adressa un clin d'œil vers la table des Poufsouffles (était-ce l'imagination de Pansy ou ce clin d'oeil était pour Will?), puis s'efforça de faire se serrer la main à Rogue et Mc Gonagall. Très enthousiaste, Hagrid s'agitait pour serrer des mains à la cantonade, manquant assommer ses voisins (Flitwick ne dut qu'à sa taille minuscule d'échapper à une tape monumentale). Alors qu'il se relevait brutalement pour saluer Harry, Hermione et Ron, à la table des Gryffondors, ainsi que Will et elle, à leurs tables respectives, il renversa la Grande Table, ajoutant encore à la confusion générale.

"Bon, tu viens ou tu veux rester seule avec Crabbe et Montague ?"

Pansy tira la langue à Drago, mais le suivit néanmoins vers l'opposé de la Salle.

A la table des Gryffondors, Cho Chang venait de s'asseoir à côté de Londubat, provoquant chez mui une crise de maladresse spectaculaire. Ses camarades et Mariette Machinchose se hâtèrent de quitter la table des rouge et or, chassés par les éclaboussures de café, les couverts qui volaient et les plats renversés. Drago s'avança vers Londubat pour le saluer puis se ravisa lorsqu'il vit que la Serdaigle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille rougissante. Devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait son meilleur ami, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"C'est parce que Londubat péchotte l'ex de Potter que tu souris?"

Drago ne répondit pas. Il renifla d'un air hautain et marcha vers Blaise, devant la table des Poufsouffles. Le jeune homme discutait avec Susan Bones, sous le regard furieux d'un garçon de sa maison (Justin Finch-Fletchey ou Ernie Macmillan. Elle avait toujours confondu ces deux là, malgré les efforts de Will). Dés que le Serpentard eut quitté la jeune fille et rejoint ses deux amis, le Poufsoufle bondit vers elle et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, foudroyant Blaise du regard. Drago toisa le garçon de son air le plus glacial et Pansy pouffa. Ce Poufsouffle faisait honneur à la réputation de sa maison en croyant son couple menacé par Blaise...

Non loin d'eux, Hannah Abott et Grégory parlaient avec animation, le regard enflammé et les joues roses. Les sœurs Greengrass, un peu en retrait, les observaient avec un air amusé. Deux Gryffondors les rejoignirent, un petit blond au visage rieur et un grand noir à l'air calme (l'ex de Ginny peut-être?) et ils se saluèrent avec complicité.

"Tous ces Serpentards qui parlent avec des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles, c'est répugnant, commenta Drago avec un air faussement outré. Heureusement que nous autres préservons la pureté de notre maison avec des couples non mixtes, _n'est ce pas Pansy_?

\- Oui, benh tu me diras quand vous aurez donné des bébés à la maison Serpentard, hein! Car je rappelle que tout couple Serentard a comme unique finalité la production d'héritiers. Et j'ai hâte de voir ta compagne enceinte…

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'adoption?

\- L'adoption ne donne pas du sang pur et Serpentard.

\- On prendra un bébé avec une AOC fiable."

Drago et Pansy arrivèrent hilares devant la table des Serdaigles et durent se retenir à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire sur le sol.

Trouver un bout de table où s'agripper fut incroyablement compliqué. En effet, la table était bondée. Là où Luna avait auparavant été seule, ses camarades ayant laissé plusieurs chaises entre eux et elle, des élèves de toutes maisons se poussaient désormais en plaisantant.

Pansy repéra Will, occupée à rigoler avec la Serdaigle, aux anges, à côté de Ginny et de Théodore. Ils observaient Nick Quasi Sans Tête et la Dame Grise, qui flottaient main dans la main au dessus de la table, devant un Baron Sanglant piteux qui posait un regard peiné sur leur couple et sur la nourriture devant lui. Ginny secouait Luna en pouffant, tandis que Théo et Will affichaient des sourires plus maîtrisés (si compté que le rictus de Théodore pouvait prétendre au nom de « sourire »).

Hermione écrasa Pansy entre ses bras, l'arrachant à son observation, avant d'entraîner Blaise dans une de leurs interminables discussions sur les elfes de maison et la S.A.L.E.

Assis en face de la Gryffondor, Ron et Potter regardaient autour d'eux, partagés entre la joie et le malaise. Drago et Pansy les poussèrent et s'assirent entre eux. Les deux attrapeurs hésitèrent un moment avant d'entamer une discussion profondément ennuyeuse sur le Quidditch. Ron et Pansy se lancèrent eux dans une discussion passionnante sur ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, piochant allègrement dans leur panel de blagues que la discussion s.a. de Blaise et Hermione permettait. Au terme d'un concours de marshmalow, le rouquin lui demanda entre deux rots quand Rogue accepterait de faire un club d'échecs.

L'évocation du professeur de potions (Pansy ne put s'empêcher de penser avec bonheur « son futur papa ») attira aussitôt l'attention de Potter sur eux.

"Au final, j'avais raison ! Rogue était bien un Mangemort, qui n'a retourné sa veste qu'au dernier moment, quand ça lui semblait plus avantageux !"

Pansy grogna d'un air menaçant, Drago soupira d'un air dramatique et même Ron eut l'air dubitatif.

"Parce que ça semblait avantageux de rejoindre notre camp quand Tu-Sais-Qui a débarqué, mon lionceau borné ?" intervint Ginny, en face de Potter, en lui assénant une tape affectueuse sur la tête.

Potter rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Pansy le devança :

"C'est lui qui a prévenu Dumbledore de l'attaque des Mangemorts."

Elle ajouta d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Blaise l'entende par dessus la voix d'Hermione:

" Tu sais, _ce_ Patronus _en_ _forme de panthère noire_ , c'était celui de Se-de Rogue."

Blaise s'étouffa dans son verre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy.

"Et je crois qu'il a stupéfixié les élèves les plus affaiblis pour leur éviter des sorts plus néfastes." renchérit Hermione.

La brunette tourna la tête vers Pansy, cherchant la confirmation de son hypothèse auprès d'elle. Mais la seule confirmation que la Serpentarde fut en mesure de lui donner, c'est que Will avait une claire avance sur elle dans leur stupide concours de rougissements en public.

Car la Poufsouffle, venue sur la pointe des pieds se poster derrière la chaise de sa petite amie, venait de saisir son visage à deux mains et de l'embrasser fougueusement, noyant ses traits derrière une cascade de cheveux blonds, sans pour autant dissimuler la rougeur extrême qui fleurissait sur les joues de la petite aux cheveux noirs. Et tandis que sa belle mais impitoyable blonde l'embrassait avec passion, sourde aux rires et aux exclamations de ses amis, Pansy se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait remarqué Will.

C'était au début de sa cinquième année. Elle s'était cachée dans un débarras de Poudlard, chamboulée par une énième lettre de ses parents qui ne lui peignait qu'un destin froid, tout tracé, à se marier sans amour à un parti avantageux et lui pondre des enfants, à s'occuper de son domaine et ne jamais rien faire qui sorte du cadre. Et recroquevillée dans ce minable débarras, Pansy pleurait, de rage et de tristesse, d'impuissance et de dégoût.

Un bruit avait alors attiré son attention et elle avait regardé par le trou de la serrure. Dans le couloir, une jolie fille blonde, enroulée dans une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, menaçait de sa baguette un garçon de Serpentard bien plus âgé, en septième année, s'interposant entre lui et une autre blonde que Pansy avait vaguement entendu nommer « Loufoca » dans sa Salle Commune. Fascinée, elle avait admiré la force qui se dégageait de cette Poufsouffle qu'elle avait toujours cru sans personnalité. Lorsqu'elle avait fait mine de partir, après la fuite du Serpentard et le départ de la Serdaigle, Pansy avait ouvert la porte, mue par un élan irrépressible.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient dévisagées, surprises l'une par la fermeté, l'autre par les larmes qu'elles lisaient sur le visage de l'autre. Elles avaient échangé leurs noms puis étaient reparties chacune de son côté, ébranlées dans leurs convictions. Elles avaient eu un aperçu de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière les écailles dures des Serpents et sous les poils doux des Blaireaux. Mais elles ignoraient encore que cette découverte allait les mener plus loin, toutes les deux, et toute l'école…

Will la lâcha enfin. Pansy prit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et à chasser les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre. Quand elle eut complètement retrouvé ses esprits, elle tomba sur le regard de Drago. Fuyant son air moqueur, elle rencontra l'air géné de Ron, son autre voisin, qui se grattait le bout du nez. Le rouquin finit toutefois par hausser les épaules et la relança sur le sujet du club d'échecs.

De l'autre côté de Drago, Potter racontait à Blaise une histoire obscure d'espionnage dans un train. Pansy tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune homme baissait la tête, l'air mal à l'aise, et que Drago semblait de plus en plus outré. Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son petit ami dit avec un sourire dans la voix:

"C'est très serpentard comme méthode… Comme le fait de parler Fourchelangue d'ailleurs."

La mine déconfite de Potter réjouit Pansy.

"Ginny, Théo et moi sommes les seuls monolithes" chantonna soudain Luna.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pansy prit sur elle pour ne pas sembler trop agacée. Elles avaient beau avoir faire la paix, la Serdaigle restait trop perchée pour elle.

"C'est vrai, fit doucement la voix de Will, juste au dessus de sa tête. Pansy a un côté poufsouffle tellement développé que je me demande parfois ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard."

L'intéressée foudroya Drago qui riait aux larmes, plié en deux sur sa chaise, et elle se demanda si elle devrait lui arracher la tête avant ou après avoir assassiné sa petite amie. De manière inattendue, le soutien vint de Blaise :

"Drago chéri, tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'avouer que le choixpeau magique a envisagé de t'y envoyer?"

Le rire du blond mourut dans sa gorge. Un silence hébai s'installa autour de la table. Drago tourna vers Blaise un regard haineux, et Pansy, passé le premier moment de choc, brisa le silence d'un rire narquois.

"J'ai failli aller à Serpentard" lâcha Potter.

Pansy dut taper dans le dos de Ron pour éviter qu'il ne meure étouffé. Quand il eut fini de recracher son muffin sur la table, le rouquin tourna un visage choqué vers son meilleur ami.

"S'il te plait Ron, ce n'est pas si étonnant, s'exclama Hermione (malgré toute son amitié pour la brunette, Pansy trouva qu'elle était de mauvaise foi). On est tous plus ou moins un mélange des quatre maisons. Tu es pas mal Poufsouffle, comme Pansy et Drago (Ron eut l'air offusqué), et le choixpeau magique a hésité à m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Comme Blaise."

Le jeune homme hocha gracieusement la tête vers la Gryffondor. Remise de sa surprise, Pansy leva les yeux vers la Poufsouffle qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule et suivait la discussion avec un air amusé.

"Toi, tu es _carrément_ Serpentarde, hein."

Will embrassa sa joue en réponse, la faisant rougir et ramenant leurs scores respectifs à -678 à -249. Quel jeu stupide...

"C'est dingue tout ça! s'écria Potter sur un ton joyeux (et… soulagé?). En revanche, toi Ginny tu es une pure Gryffondor, à affronter frontalement les problèmes et défendre tes valeurs avec courage !"

La jeune fille baissa la tête pour cacher son grand sourire. Pansy vit Ron s'agiter sur sa droite.

"Pour avoir été son frère et l'avoir vu embobiner maman un nombre incalculable de fois, je me permets d'émettre des doutes… Tu as toujours été la plus Serpentarde de la famille."

Ginny tira la langue vers son aîné.

"On remarquera que personne n'a des traits gryffondors hormis les rouge et or officiels, glissa Drago dans la direction de Potter.

\- Vu comme vous vous êtes tous battus courageusement l'autre soir, j'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua le jeune homme en rigolant. Tu es beaucoup plus Gryffondor que tu ne le crois, Drago. Un Poufsouffle Gryffondor même...

\- Un Pouffon d'Or!" Ajouta Pansy.

Elle était très fière de sa trouvaille. Blaise caressa tendrement la main de Drago en l'appelant "mon petit Pouffon d'Or", provoquant des exclamations outrées chez le blond. Vu l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de Blaise, ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que le jeune homme entendrait ce surnom...

Le reste du repas ne fut que rires et bonheur...

 **Voila... Un beau happy end vient couronner cette fic. Pas de morts ni de tristesse, j'ai sauvé celleux que JK a eu la cruauté de tuer (snif, Tonks et Lupin, snif, Fred, snif, Rogue, snif, Dumbledore, snif, Hedwige (qui certes, n'apparait pas ici dans l'histoire) ETC ETC car on va pas pleurer Colin Crivey non plus!).**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et pour la dernière fois, je vous invite chaleureusement à me donner un retour, maintenant que tout est devant vous, bien fini :D**

 **Sinon, bonne vie! :D**


End file.
